


Only You

by camra01



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Babies, Beach Holidays, Beach House, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Coffee date, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Couch Cuddles, Dancing, Dorks, Double Penetration, Drama, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Engagement, Eventual Sex, Family Drama, First Dates, First Kiss, Firsts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Hot Springs & Onsen, Ice Skating, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meeting the Parents, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Museum Date, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Painting, Pining, Pole Dancing, Pregnancy, Rimming, Rutting, Scenting, Sex, Sex Toys, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Weddings, bff pair skate yay, happy end to chapter 6, more fluff in general, more smut, victor and his entire family is so extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 75,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camra01/pseuds/camra01
Summary: The omega that Victor was interested in noticed his friend’s gaze and turned around to see what he was looking at. Victor waited for the gasp of recognition to come, but instead the omega gave him a wide smile and threw his arms around him. Victor froze and the omega’s friend spluttered stupidly, not knowing what to do.“Dance with meee!” the omega giggled, swaying his body side-to-side.“I’m so sorry, he usually doesn’t drink this much,” his friend explained.“Um, it’s okay,” Victor said as the omega started to grind against him. Victor’s eyes widened slightly. No one had ever been that forward with him. Victor actually found it rather cute when the omega beamed up at him, his cheeks red and eyes glazed over. “I’ll dance with him.”University/College AU where Yuuri gets drunk and dances with the famous and rich alpha, Victor, without realizing it. He manages to capture the heart of the alpha, but the omega forgets about their encounter the very next day.There won't be much pining in here (even though I looove pining). They find each other pretty soon (thinking 3rd chapter) because I want to focus on their relationship!! <3





	1. Chapter 1

“Get out of the way,” a burly alpha growled, shoving past Yuuri Katsuki as he sauntered out of the school. Yuuri stumbled and clutched his pile of books to his chest, trying to make sure that they didn’t spill out onto the floor. His glasses slid down the length of his nose, coming dangerously close to falling off and clattering on the floor. He really couldn’t afford new glasses at the moment and prayed with everything he had that his glasses stayed on his face.

“Yuuri, are you all right?” his best friend, Phichit Chulanont, asked, immediately rushing to his side. He leaned down and pushed Yuuri’s glasses back up his face.

“I’m fine, thanks,” Yuuri said, reshuffling his books in his arms and straightening up, following Phichit out of the testing building. Their college was at the end of their final exams and students were eager to finish and escape for the summer. Yuuri and Phichit had just finished their last final for the year and were planning on going out that night to relax and vent their frustrations from the past year. 

Phichit whipped out his sunglasses and placed them on his face, then took out his cellphone and grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders, dragging him closer and taking a selfie of them. Yuuri managed a small smile just in time, used to Phichit’s love of selfie-taking.

“Honestly, the alphas in the literature department are just so rude,” Phichit continued, grabbing half of Yuuri’s stack as they headed to their dorm room to drop their belongings off. They had packed their bags the past week and would be ready to leave the next day to head back to their own homes. They only had a few things left to pack: like Yuuri’s ever-growing pile of books. He had been getting in some last second studying right before the exam, successfully ignoring Phichit taking random selfies and gasping loudly whenever he saw something interesting on his phone.

“You think they would be nicer to us omegas since they’re looking for someone to mate with,” Phichit continued as he opened the door to their dorm and put Yuuri’s books on the other omega’s bed. Yuuri placed his stack next to the one that Phichit had just put down.

“Well, they don’t want broke omegas like us,” Yuuri reminded his best friend. “Both of us are only here on scholarship.”

Phichit pursed his lips, “So? We’re super cute and smart! Alphas should be fawning all over us!”

Yuuri snorted, “I would rather they didn’t. I don’t think I could handle an alpha fawning all over me. Besides, I’m not cute.”

Phichit’s mouth popped open in shock, like it did every time Yuuri said something like that. “Yuuri, how many times do I have to tell you how adorable and beautiful you are! Why do you never believe me?! I’m your best friend! Would I lie to you?”

Yuuri scratched the side of his face, knowing that Phichit wouldn’t lie about anything important. But how could Yuuri possibly be beautiful with his pudgy body and over-sized glasses? There was no way that someone who looked like him could be defined as beautiful.

“I mean, you wouldn’t-” Yuuri started before getting cut-off by his roommate.

“Exactly!” Phichit pointed out, throwing his arms in the air to show how serious he was. “Now, before you start to feel bad about yourself or you start to worry needlessly about your grades, let’s go out and party!”

“I don’t worry needlessly,” Yuuri defended himself as Phichit threw some clothes at him that he had picked out the other day. His best friend had had this night planned for a while now and knew exactly what he wanted Yuuri to wear on their night out.

“Please, you have the highest grade in the entire literature department. Even higher than me, and I’m a genius!” Phichit stated proudly, placing his hands on his hips dramatically.

Yuuri hummed, not knowing what else to say. Yuuri did have good grades, excellent in fact. But that didn’t stop him from worrying about them all the time. He always had anxiety attacks, especially around the time that finals rolled around. He just couldn’t help himself from freaking out whenever he even thought about the possibility of failing and letting down all of his hard work and everyone who had given him the chance to go to a very prestigious university. 

“Anyway, we are going out, so hurry and change,” Phichit said, stripping his own shirt off, never one for worrying about modesty around Yuuri. “Maybe we can even find you a cute alpha to hook up with,” Phichit giggled, winking at Yuuri as the bespectacled omega started to change his own clothes.

Yuuri blushed and hid his face in the shirt that he was putting on. “Nooooo! Don’t do anything like that! I just want this night to be about the two of us having fun.”

Phichit laughed, relenting. “Okay, okay. Tonight will be about the two of us chilling and having fun. No sexy alphas to distract us!”

“Where are we going again?” Yuuri asked as he pulled on a pair of tight pants, questioning if he could even get them on. He managed though, wriggling his butt around to get the pants over his hips.

“It’s a surprise!” Phichit cheered, rushing over and styling Yuuri’s hair, slicking it back and mussing it slightly. “Perfect! You look super sexy! Now let’s go!” He snapped a quick selfie of them and dragged Yuuri out the door before the omega could protest.

***

Yuuri blanched when he saw where Phichit had taken him. They were standing in line outside of the most popular bar in the city. It was very popular with the younger crowd, hosting raves and karaoke contests. Yuuri could hear and feel the loud, pounding music spilling out of the open doors. He was already getting a headache from the noise. 

Phichit seemed to be enjoying himself though. He was bopping up and down to the music, ready to get inside and dance his cares away with his best friend. He had known Yuuri for years and knew how the omega worried about everything. It made Phichit sad to see his best friend so anxious when he was amazing. He was so amazing and he didn’t even see it! Yuuri wrote beautiful poems and was going to school to study literature; and he was even the top in the department. In his spare time, he painted landscapes and the occasional portrait of somebody close to him. Phichit had seen all of his works and knew that Yuuri was talented. Yuuri could see beauty in anything and everything, except himself. Phichit just couldn’t understand. After high school, Yuuri had lost a lot of weight and was actually quite slender, with a bit of pudge around the middle and a round and bouncy butt. But Yuuri looked in the mirror and saw someone who was overweight.

Phichit wanted to treat his friend to an amazing, stress-free night. And it wouldn’t hurt if Yuuri finally knew how sexy he was. Phichit had decided the place for that would be on the dance floor, where people just couldn’t help but move to the music. He wasn’t holding his breath though as he saw how pale Yuuri was becoming. People were stumbling out of the building, drunk and falling over each other. 

Yuuri and Phichit finally got to the front of the line, Phichit fluttering his fantastic eyes at the bouncer, making sure to show off his perfect job on his eyeliner. The bouncer glanced at Yuuri, who gave him a queasy smile. The bouncer glanced down, eyes drawn to how Yuuri’s tight pants clung to his hips, thighs, and butt. Apparently, the bouncer liked what he saw because he let both of them in.

“Yes! We’re in!” Phichit exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Yuuri and leading him directly to the bar. The only way they were going to have fun was if Yuuri loosened up. Luckily, Phichit knew an excellent way of doing that. Yuuri followed him listlessly, eyes taking in everything in the room. People were gyrating and grinding on each other on the dance floor and there were several full make-out sessions all over the place.

“Yuuri, here’s your drink,” Phichit said, handing his roommate the drink. Yuuri took it and downed the drink. Phichit’s eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Yuuri, we were supposed to take a picture with those!”

“Oh, sorry,” Yuuri said guiltily.

“Honestly,” Phichit said, ordering another drink for his friend. He then handed it to Yuuri when the bartender brought it over. He and Yuuri held up their drinks and Phichit   
snapped a photo of them. “Okay, now you can drink it.”

Yuuri downed that one also, feeling the alcohol making its way into his system. Phichit sipped daintily at his drink, smiling at people who passed them who were checking the two of them out. Phichit knew that Yuuri was sexy! Here was proof! 

“Yuuri, look who it is!” Phichit said, pointing out a man on the other side of the room. Yuuri glanced to where Phichit was pointing and saw Victor Nikiforov, the richest and most popular alpha on the campus. There were so many stories and rumors about him floating around the university. The silver-haired man was surrounded by a group of people and he smiled politely at whatever was being said. He was undoubtedly beautiful and an attractive alpha. Several omegas had tried to hook up with him, but he rejected every single one of them.

Yuuri hardly gave the alpha a second glance, ordering another drink to calm his nerves down. 

“I mean, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised to see Victor here, since he is super popular and whatnot,” Phichit said, missing how much Yuuri was drinking. Instead, his gaze was focused on the alpha as he continued to sip at his drink. “I wonder if that story about him dating a teacher is true, Yuuri.” Phichit was greeted with silence and he looked to his side where Yuuri had been standing moments ago. Instead, he saw a plethora of empty glasses and a very pleased bartender with a bunch of cash.

“Oh dear,” Phichit said, setting his empty glass on the bar and searching for his friend. How long had he been studying Victor and his crew? When Phichit couldn’t spot Yuuri, he whipped his trusty cellphone out and texted his friend, asking where he was. Instead of a text, he got a picture as an answer. Yuuri, clearly already intoxicated, was standing near the stage where people sang karaoke. Phichit sighed and rolled his eyes, thinking of how much of a handful drunk Yuuri was. But, he was always interesting!

Phichit started heading to the stage to find Yuuri when a loud voice boomed, “All right! We’re going to have a karaoke break! So give it up for our first singer!”

Phichit froze when he saw his best friend stagger up on the stage and grab the microphone. “This is not good,” Phichit murmured, but decided to tape the event to show Yuuri later. Yuuri always seemed to forget what he did when he was plastered, so Phichit liked to have evidence so he could embarrass Yuuri later. He didn’t notice that a certain silver-haired alpha was watching his best friend with an interested gaze.

***

Victor had always known that he would be an alpha. He had been raised in an elite family and had been groomed and pampered. There had been no question about what class he would present as. His whole life was planned in front of him. Until, he had shocked his family by deciding to become a teacher. He left the family business and headed to a prestigious university to study so he could realize his dream of being a teacher. He had always loved children and he wanted to work with them. His family had been stunned, but decided that Victor was just going through a phase. He would come back to them when the time was right.

Victor had arrived at school, hopeful for the future. He had wanted to make friends, real friends, maybe even find a cute mate to be with who didn’t care about his money or family. But the news of his coming had preceded him and the entire campus knew about the wealthy alpha. Other alphas and betas tried to befriend him, only interested in Victor’s last name. Omegas threw themselves at him, eyes full of greed. Victor was disgusted by all of them and closed his feelings off. The only real friend that Victor had managed to make was Christophe Giacometti. Chris didn’t care about Victor’s money since he also came from a wealthy family. He was laid back and Victor could be himself around him. But it seemed like the search for a mate was hopeless, unless the other person had no idea who Victor was beforehand.

Victor was currently at a bar, heading there with Chris and a group of alphas after finals. He couldn’t believe he still had one more year left at this place before he could graduate. He wanted to teach some kids already and spread knowledge!

Victor was zoning out, only pretending to listen to what the alphas were saying around him, when the music was cut off and a man announced that there would be some karaoke singing. That was one of the reasons that Victor liked coming to this bar. He always enjoyed watching the singers, imagining what they were like from their voices.

“Dude, look at that omega,” one of the alphas next to him said. Victor couldn’t remember his name at all, even though he was always around. 

Victor glanced at the stage, not really sure what he was expecting, but he was surprised by the next singer on the stage. He stumbled slightly as he grabbed the microphone, holding it close to his mouth as the music began. Victor thought that he was actually quite beautiful. He was wearing a dark blue buttoned shirt, unbuttoned halfway down his chest, revealing pale and creamy-looking skin. He also had on the tightest pants that Victor had ever seen, and he was a frequent wearer of them. They hugged every curve perfectly and Victor saw several alphas ogling him hungrily. The omega’s hair was slicked back, revealing a pair of dark brown eyes that twinkled under the lights.

“Wow, he is smashed,” another alpha said as the omega started to sing and swing his hips back and forth in an enticing manner. There was a slight slur in his speech from the alcohol, but Victor still thought he had a nice voice. 

Victor cracked a smile when the omega got really into the song, blaring out the lyrics, most of them wrong at this point. He was also dancing all over the stage, gyrating his hips sexily to the beat of the song. At the end of his performance, the omega tugged at his shirt, tearing the buttons off as he ripped his shirt open. Everyone cheered ecstatically at the display as the drunk omega slid his shirt off and swung it over his head before throwing it down at someone in the crowd, winking saucily at them. Victor peered at the person and saw that they were laughing and filming the dancing omega.

“Interested in him?” Chris asked him quietly as Victor watched the omega jump off the stage and hug who he assumed was his friend. His friend tried to hand his shirt back, but the omega refused, declaring that it was too hot to wear the shirt.

“Maybe,” Victor mused as the music started playing again. “I’m going to go talk to him.”

“Mmkay, see you later,” Chris waved him off, turning his attention to a cute omega who had just walked by.

Victor weaved through the crowd, ignoring hands that reached out to him. His eyes were set on the omega who was dancing with his friend. Victor stood next to them and saw that the friend noticed him and knew who he was by how his eyes grew wide. At this range, Victor could tell that he was also an omega, so he knew that the two were most likely not in a relationship. 

The omega that Victor was interested in noticed his friend’s gaze and turned around to see what he was looking at. Victor waited for the gasp of recognition to come, but instead the omega gave him a wide smile and threw his arms around him. Victor froze and the omega’s friend spluttered stupidly, not knowing what to do.

“Dance with meee!” the omega giggled, swaying his body side-to-side. 

“I’m so sorry, he usually doesn’t drink this much,” his friend explained.

“Um, it’s okay,” Victor said as the omega started to grind against him. Victor’s eyes widened slightly. No one had ever been that forward with him. Victor actually found it rather cute when the omega beamed up at him, his cheeks red and eyes glazed over. “I’ll dance with him.”

The other omega looked unsure and cast Victor a wary glance. “As long as I can film this to show him later, then it’s fine. He’ll be so embarrassed tomorrow.”

“I guess that’s fine, as long as you don’t show anyone else,” Victor said. He definitely didn’t need any more rumors spreading backed up with a video. 

“Trust me, he won’t let anyone else see it,” the friend chuckled, holding his phone back up and recording the omega.

Victor turned his attention back to the omega that was clinging onto him and swinging his hips around erotically. The alpha hesitantly placed his hands on the omega’s wide hips, shivering when the omega let out a small moan at the contact. 

“Dance with me,” the omega repeated, twisting his hands into the front of Victor’s expensive shirt. He stared up at the alpha and licked his lips. Victor felt his brain short-circuit and he drew the omega closer until their bodies were pressed together. 

The music became more intense and the lights flashed different colors. Dozens of sweaty bodies danced around them, several people performing moves similar to their own. But Victor didn’t notice at all. His entire attention was focused on the omega in his arms, who had thrown his head back, baring his throat to the alpha unknowingly. Victor swallowed as the omega continued to lean backwards, rubbing his hips against the alpha. Victor felt his alpha instincts starting to kick in, which was something that had never happened with any other omega. Omegas had flocked to him before, slyly rubbing up against him or spraying on extra pheromones so that they would be irresistible. But Victor had never been affected, even though many other alphas were.

But now he started to feel possessive as the omega turned and swayed his hips back and forth, his butt brushing against Victor. The alpha came to his senses quickly when he growled low in his throat. He couldn’t afford to lose control of himself. He didn’t understand why this particular omega was affecting him so much.

The omega spun and threw his arms around Victor’s neck, causing the alpha to stumble forward and wrap his arms around the omega’s bare waist to make sure that they didn’t topple onto the ground only to get trampled by the other dancers. The omega gave him a sappy and beautiful smile and cupped Victor’s face, causing the alpha to still and gaze down into the omega’s warm brown eyes.

“You know, you’re really gorgeous,” the omega murmured, running his hand through Victor’s silver hair. 

Victor blushed, but didn’t take his eyes off of the omega. “You’re not like anyone I’ve ever met. What’s your name?”

Before the omega could answer his question, he leaned over and threw up on the floor. People let out disgusted yells, backing up as the omega emptied his stomach all over the floor and Victor’s shoes. 

The omega’s friend rushed over, apologizing profusely to Victor. He then wrapped the omega’s shirt around his shoulders and helped the boy outside. Victor was left standing there by himself, vomit on his shoes. He hardly noticed that though. He was too busy thinking of the omega that he had just danced with. The omega that had brought out his alpha side. He just had to know who that omega was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting this out waaaay earlier than planned, but that's not so bad. Who wants to wait an entire week for the next part anyway? lol Two updates a week good with you guys?

Yuuri woke up the next morning with a headache and no memory of what had happened the previous night. He sat up and groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, not ready to face the sun just yet.

“Hello, beautiful!” Phichit’s voice rang out merrily.

Yuuri felt something cold against his forehead and he squinted his eyes open just a tad to see Phichit holding out a cold bottle of water. In his other hand was a cup of coffee. Yuuri took the water first and took several thirsty gulps of water. Then he took the coffee and sipped at that. Phichit sat next to him on the bed. Yuuri noticed that he had finished packing both of their bags and that they were ready to leave when they wanted.

“I’ve never seen you drink so much before,” Phichit giggled. “You were really something last night.”

Yuuri groaned and hid his face against Phichit’s arm, only causing the other omega to giggle harder. “Oh god, what did I do? Not anything illegal, right?”

“No, silly. I would never let you do anything like that. But you did get up on the stage and sing karaoke and do a sexy little number, where you then proceeded to rip your shirt off and throw it at me. After that, you grinded against this alpha for a while,” Phichit said, counting off all the things that Yuuri had done.

Yuuri let out an embarrassed moan, his entire face turning red. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. “Why would you let me do that?!”

“You were having fun! And it didn’t harm anyone,” Phichit said, knowing that his best friend needed to cut loose a few times just like anyone else. “Don’t worry so much about it. Everyone will forget about it by the time we come back for the next year. If they even recognize you behind your glasses, that is.”

“Just kill me now, Phichit,” Yuuri whined.

“Hahaha, no. Now drink the rest of your coffee so we can head out. I’m ready to get back home and have some decent cooking,” Phichit said, standing up and stretching his arms above his head, resulting in Yuuri flopping down on the bed face first and letting out the loudest groan ever. After that, he sat up and finished his coffee.

“Well, thanks for getting me back here safely,” Yuuri said, handing Phichit his empty cup. “Who knows what that alpha would’ve done to me.”

“I think you would’ve been okay,” Phichit said, getting his phone out and scrolling through his saved videos and pulling up the one of him dancing with The Victor Nikiforov.

Yuuri gave him a look, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. “Really? Who was it?”

“You are totally not going to believe me unless I show you,” Phichit said, sitting down on the bed and snuggling up against Yuuri. He held his phone out and pressed play.

Yuuri let out a loud shriek when he saw himself, shirtless, grinding up against Victor Nikiforov, the most popular alpha in the entire university. Victor had his hands on Yuuri’s hips as the omega basically moved like they were having sex.

“DELETE IT! DELETE IT!” Yuuri screamed, beyond mortified that he had done such a thing, even if he was intoxicated.

Phichit did, while giggling. “You were so funny. Oh my god! It was amazing. It seemed like he was really getting into it, too! And then you threw up on him.”

“I DID WHAT?!” Yuuri shrieked, his voice going to a pitch that it had never reached before.

“Yep, all over his super shiny shoes,” Phichit said.

“GWAAAAAHHH!” Yuuri yelled. “Why would you let me do that?! That is a very terrible something! Practically illegal when you think about it!!”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. There’s no way that he’ll remember you. You know how many omegas hit on him per day? You’re just one among many,” Phichit said, waving his hand in the air.

Yuuri sat up straight and gave Phichit a surprised look, a revelation washing over him. “You’re right! There is no way that Victor would ever remember me. I’m sure other omegas do much worse.”

Phichit nodded, looking slightly like a bobble-head doll. “Exactly. So, it’s completely fine. I just can’t believe I got to watch my shy best friend grind on THE Victor Nikiforov!”

“Ugh, let’s just forgot that it ever happened so I can keep some of my dignity,” Yuuri groaned, closing his eyes again.

“If that’s what you want. Let’s pack these boxes and bags and get out of here! I here freedom calling my name!” Phichit exclaimed. “My mom is already waiting downstairs with the car.” Yuuri decided that packing their belongings into Phichit’s mother’s car could be a constructive way of keeping his mind occupied so that he could forget what he had just seen in the video.

Meanwhile, the alpha that was on Yuuri’s mind was already in a chauffeured car, heading back to his summer house. Chris was in the back seat with him, texting someone. He did look up at his friend when Victor sighed for the hundredth time.

“Still thinking about him?” Chris asked, referring to the cute omega that had danced with Victor last night, before throwing up on his $700 shoes.

Victor hummed, coming out of his thoughts. He had been thinking about the adorable omega all night. He couldn’t get him out of his thoughts. “Yeah, I am.”

Chris set his phone down in his lap, giving Victor his full attention. “I’ve never seen you act like this around any other omega. And there have been plenty of them.”

Victor ran a hand through his hair, tousling it slightly. “Tell me about it,” he sighed, remembering the past few years of omegas throwing themselves at him. Chris had been present for several of those occasions, watching on in bemusement. “There was just something about him. The way he moved. The way he smiled.”

“The way he called you gorgeous and then threw up on you?” Chris asked, chuckling. He had burst out laughing when Victor had told him what had happened. But instead of being grossed out, Victor had only been enthralled, continuing to glance at the door to see if the voluptuous omega had returned. The two never came back and he and Victor had left, the silver-haired alpha pouting slightly as they drove back to their apartment.

“Yes, even that was fascinating,” Victor said, his eyes going glassy as he continued to think about the omega.

“Wow, you have completely lost it,” Chris said, crossing his long legs and turning to face Victor. “You have no idea who this guy is. You don’t know his name or his background. What if he’s just like all those other omegas that are after your money and your name? That whole drunk thing could’ve been an act, you know.”

“I don’t think so,” Victor murmured, remembering the flush on the omega’s cheeks and his eyes that couldn’t really seem to come into focus.

“He does win on creativity, though, if that was all an act,” Chris said.

“Do you think that if he wasn’t drunk that he would’ve thrown up on my shoes?” Victor asked, completely serious.

“Maybe, if he was desperate enough,” Chris shrugged.

Victor huffed and leaned back against his leather seat. His mind started to wander again, thinking about how his alpha instincts had started to rise up as the omega rubbed himself against him, baring his throat submissively. Victor felt a low rumble in his chest and Chris gave him a wary look, feeling a dominant aura oozing off of Victor. Chris was also an alpha, but he knew that Victor was stronger than him. He didn’t really want to be stuck in the car with Victor if he started to get aggressive.

“You okay?” Chris asked carefully, startling Victor. The alpha blinked and shook his head, clearing his mind.

Victor placed his head in his hands, leaning over pitifully. “What’s happening to me?”

“Maybe he’s the one. Your destined mate!” Chris suggested. “Maybe this meeting was fate.”

“Now you’re being all optimistic about it?” Victor asked, glancing up at his best friend.

Chris reached over carefully, placing a hand on Victor’s knee and squeezing. “I want you to be happy. If this omega will make you happy, then I say go for it. But I also want  
you to look out for yourself. Get to know more about him first.”

“Trust me, I want to know everything about him. But it’s kind of hard when I don’t even know his name,” Victor groaned, sitting back up and tipping his head back so that he was staring at the ceiling. Part of him wished that he could entirely forget the omega. He was probably like all of those other omegas. But then Victor would remember his smile and his heart would melt all over again.

“Maybe we can guess what department he’s in,” Chris said. “He’s not in the fashion department because I’ve never seen him before.”

“And he’s not in the teaching department because I definitely would’ve noticed him by now,” Victor said. “So, that’s two departments that we know he’s not in. Just many, many more possibilities that he could be in.”

“Maybe he’s in the dance department? You said he had some moves,” Chris stated. He had even been impressed by the omega’s dance moves on the stage.

“Hmmm, maybe,” Victor hummed, remembering how the omega had swiveled his hips rather skillfully. “It’s definitely worth looking into.”

“Well, I hope you find him, Victor,” Chris said, picking his phone back up and texting someone again. “And please don’t mope around all summer. I’m sure he’ll pop up eventually. Who knows? Maybe he can’t get you out of his head either!”

“You really think so?” Victor asked excitedly, thinking of the pretty omega thinking about him with a dreamy expression on his face.

“Of course! You’re quite a catch! He told you himself how gorgeous he thinks you are,” Chris reminded him.

“He did! He did say that! Maybe he’ll find me, even if only to apologize for vomiting on my shoes!” Victor exclaimed, sounding a bit too excited for the last part.

Chris snorted, “Maybe he will.”

***

Yuuri spent his summer reading, painting, and hanging out with Phichit. He had completely forgotten about the incident with Victor Nikiforov. He pushed it to the back of his mind and focused on more important things, like his poetry. He stayed inside most of the time, until Phichit forced his way into his house and dragged him out to get some sun. Phichit made sure that he was busy so that he wouldn’t start becoming anxious about the upcoming school year. They had both passed their exams with flying colors, once again, being in the top of the literature department.

One week before their next school year started, Yuuri and Phichit were moving their belongings into their new dorm room. Next year, they were going to aim for an apartment. They were tired of living in the dorms.

“Are you going to work in the library again?” Phichit asked as he hung up a poster, standing on his bed.

“Yep. The librarian told me that my spot would be open if I still wanted it,” Yuuri said, organizing his collection of books on his bookshelf. “It’s pretty quiet there, so I can read and work on my homework.”

“I’m jealous. I wish I could find a job where I could do my homework,” Phichit said, pouting.

Yuuri chuckled, “Maybe one day you’ll find one. Anyway, I’m going to head over there later today to tell her I want to continue working in the library.”

“I wish you luck, though you won’t need it,” Phichit said, giving Yuuri a thumbs up before leaping off the bed and onto the floor. “I’ll head over there with you. I need to check out a book for my journalism class.”

“Let me change and then we can go,” Yuuri said, glancing down at the comfortable sweatpants he was wearing. There was no way that he was going to ask for his job back wearing old sweatpants. Phichit sat on his bed and put his shoes on as Yuuri took his sweatpants off and then wriggled into some jeans. He then threw on some shoes and he and Phichit walked outside to head to the library.

Victor Nikiforov was meandering around the campus, not really paying attention to where he was going. He had been pretty much listless the entire summer, his thoughts revolving around the omega that he had met once. He didn’t know why he couldn’t get his brief meeting with the omega out of his head. There had been plenty of cute omegas near his summer house, flirting with him. But the entire time, he just thought about that one omega.

Victor sighed and sat down on a bench, which was shaded by a large tree. He was in the center of campus, surrounded by a plethora of students who were looking for the buildings their classes would be in and students who were familiarizing themselves with the campus and students who were catching up with their friends. Victor watched them silently, hoping against hope that the beautiful omega would show up. Victor had gotten to school early just to search for the omega. Chris had told him that he should enjoy his time off more, but Victor knew he wouldn’t be able to until he at least knew who the omega was.

Victor leaned back against the bench and looked down at his phone to text Chris. Honestly, the odds of Victor just randomly coming across the omega were not very high. Maybe he should’ve stayed at home longer.

Just then, Victor thought he heard a familiar laugh. His hand fell to his lap and his head shot up, eyes searching desperately across the crowd. Maybe he had just imagined it? Was he thinking of the omega so much that he was now hearing things?

But then Victor heard it again, louder this time. Was the omega getting closer to him? Victor jumped up from the bench, spinning around and trying to lock onto where the omega was. Students glanced at him curiously as he searched, head swiveling this way and that. He knew the omega was close. He felt like he could smell his pheromones over everyone else’s.

Just then, Victor spotted the friend that had been in the bar. His face was turned towards Victor and he was laughing at something the person next to him was saying. Victor’s attention turned to him. His back was turned towards Victor, but the alpha knew that it was him. The height and build were the same, so was the hair color and the enticing smell wafting off of him. Victor’s heart started to thump faster. There he was. The omega that called out to him and that had been on his mind all summer.

Victor took off through the crowd trying to reach him. He wanted to ask for his name and number and possibly maybe even a date if Victor could work up the courage somehow. He worried that he would reach the omega and then become tongue-tied when those soulful eyes turned upon him.

Victor huffed in frustration. Why did it seem like the entire population of the university was out here? No matter how far he ran and pushed through the students, he couldn’t seem to catch up to the two omegas. While Victor was shoving through a group, he lost sight of them. He stopped, his eyes wildly flying over the crowd, trying to spot either one of them. But they were completely lost in the crowd.

Victor let out a forlorn sigh and went back to sit on the bench. At least he knew that the omega was still at the school. He still had time to locate him. Victor texted Chris and told him what had happened. Chris only saw it as progress and Victor tried to feel better about that. And if he was lucky, he might catch him on his way back to wherever he had come from.

Victor waited on the bench for five hours before giving up and heading back to his apartment.

During those five hours, Yuuri had been working in the library. He had walked in and had almost been tackled by the librarian, Minako Okukawa. She and Yuuri had hit it off immediately and got along well. Apparently, the library was in a complete state of disarray and Minako needed Yuuri to help her fix it before the year started. Phichit offered to help and the three of them slaved over trying to get the books in order. The two promised to be back the next day to help again.

“Do anything fun over the summer, Yuuri?” Minako asked as the three of them shelved books.

“Hmmm, not really. I got a lot of work done though and did some more paintings,” Yuuri said.

Minako groaned and slammed her forehead into the shelf. “That sounds incredibly boring. Don’t you ever go out and let loose? I would love some gossip every now and again, you know.”

Yuuri blinked at her, his eyes owlish behind his glasses.

Phichit snickered from behind him and Yuuri turned to face him. “There is one interesting thing he did. . .” he trailed off mysteriously.

Minako let out an excited squeaking sound and she scooted closer to Phichit. “What was it? What did he do?”

Yuuri pursed his lips, trying to think if he had done anything remotely interesting and gossip-worthy over the summer. That’s when the memories of Phichit’s video came rushing back to him. Yuuri fell over Minako in the process of getting to Phichit.

“Nonononono!” Yuuri yelled, knocking Phichit over and clapping his hands over his best friend’s mouth. “Don’t talk about that!”

“Now I’m really intrigued!” Minako said, crawling over Yuuri to free Phichit. “Tell me!”

Yuuri hid his face behind his hands, already blushing a bright red. Phichit grinned and told Minako the story of how Yuuri had gotten drunk and sang karaoke and then had danced and grinded against none other than Victor Nikiforov, and had then vomited on him. Minako positively giggled in a high-pitched voice, causing the few students in the library to peer down the aisle at them. Yuuri curled into himself, trying to become as small as possible so he could hide.

“You didn’t!” Minako laughed, rolling around the floor.

“I did,” Yuuri moaned in defeat, still trying to deny that it actually did happen.

“He’s always like that when he drinks too much,” Phichit declared, leaning forward and ruffling Yuuri’s hair affectionately.

“So what are you going to do if you see Victor?” Minako asked, sitting back up and continuing to order the books.

“What?” Yuuri asked. “Nothing, of course.”

“Nothing?” Minako repeated, pausing with her arm in the air, a heavy textbook in her hand.

“Yeah, I don’t really want to walk up to him and ask him if he remembers my embarrassing display followed by me ruining his shoes,” Yuuri shuddered. “I don’t need to start my school year like that.”

“But don’t you think he’s handsome?” Minako asked, finally putting the textbook on the shelf.

Yuuri blushed, “I’m sure everyone thinks he’s handsome. He’s the most popular alpha on the entire campus, and there are a lot of people.”

“You wouldn’t even talk to him?” Phichit asked with a sad look on his face. It would be wonderful if Yuuri could gain another friend. He only had a few and one was the school librarian.

Yuuri fidgeted, wringing his hands together. “I wouldn’t know what to say to him. It’s better if he never recognized me.” Phichit and Minako shared a look over Yuuri’s shoulder, both knowing that they wanted Yuuri to be happy but that they weren’t sure that his idea was the best way to get that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Building up for the next chapter where they finally meet each other! Aaaaaaah! It'll be awesome. 
> 
> Tell me what you think so far! My tumblr is thecommaqueen1. Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They meet each other! Yaaay! A bit shorter than the other two, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter.

School had been in for a month and Victor was fully entrenched in his school work so he could get his teaching degree. He had decided years ago that he wanted to teach children and he was quickly on his way to achieving his dream. He and Chris still shared an apartment. Some days the two friends would go for days without seeing each other. Victor was busy studying and Chris was busy designing clothing for his fashion degree. Their department would be holding a fashion show with the student’s designs and Chris was constantly holed up in his room. Though the two made sure to check up on each other to make sure that they were still alive and hadn’t passed out from exhaustion. 

Victor closed a textbook and placed his forehead on his desk. He had so much work to do, but he was enjoying every second of it. It was much better than just inheriting the family company. He would do anything to become a teacher. Even if it meant long nights and plenty cups of coffee to keep him going. Victor peered sadly into his now empty coffee cup. He would need to get more if he wanted to continue studying that day. He had pulled an all-nighter and still had more to study.

Victor shuffled through some papers, looking through some upcoming homework. He saw that there was a book that he didn’t have. The library probably had it though since it was required for the course. Victor stood and stretched. Perhaps the fresh air and a brisk walk would do him good.

Victor headed down the hall and popped his head into Chris’ room, which was filled with fabrics and drawings. “I’m going to the library. Do you want me to get you anything when I’m out?”

“A new brain,” Chris groaned from the floor, almost buried in a pile of shiny fabric.

“Duly noted,” Victor chuckled. “Make sure you stay hydrated.” Chris answered with a muffled groan, burying himself deeper in the fabric. Victor shook his head fondly and then left the apartment. It was a nice day and Victor decided to enjoy his walk over to the library. He passed the bench that he had been on that day where he had seen the omega. He had been so busy lately that he couldn’t really afford to think of the omega, but whenever he did manage to get some sleep, he always dreamed of the beautiful omega. Of his smile and his eyes, his curves and his fun and sexy dance moves. 

Victor walked a bit faster past the bench, not wanting to be reminded of his complete failure at catching up with the omega. Victor made it to the library and headed inside, heading straight for the area where he thought the book would be. He searched the shelves and just stared at the spot where it should’ve been, dumbfounded when he couldn’t find the book he needed. It looked like the books had been rearranged and he had no idea what the new system was. Victor spun on his heel, in search for the librarian. He found her three aisles down, standing on a stool as she replaced books that had recently been returned.

“Um, excuse me. I was wondering if you could tell me where a book is,” Victor started. The librarian turned to look down at him and made a startled squeaking noise when she saw him, almost falling off the step-stool. Victor helped balance her before she fell over. 

The librarian cleared her throat. “Thank you. I’m a bit tied up at the moment, but if you could find my assistant then he can help you. He did most of the reorganizing. He should be a few aisles that way,” she said, pointing to her left. Victor noticed an excited sparkle in her eye and wondered why. He didn’t think long on it though and headed off in the direction that she had pointed.

Victor searched for the librarian’s assistant, glancing down aisles. He finally found someone who was muttering to himself quietly as he moved some books around on the shelves. His back was facing Victor, but the alpha couldn’t help but think that he knew the person standing in front of him. The assistant turned slightly and Victor caught sight of part of his face, spying glasses and round cheeks.

“Can you help me find a book?” Victor started out.

“Sure, which one?” the assistant asked, not turning around as he re-shelved yet another book. His voice sent small shivers down Victor’s spine. Victor stuttered as he told the assistant the title of the book he needed. The alpha’s face turned pink, embarrassed about his stumble from just hearing the assistant’s voice.

“Yes, I know exactly where it is. Follow me,” the assistant said, heading off down a different aisle. Victor mindlessly followed him, mesmerized by the swing of his hips. The assistant suddenly stopped, searched the shelf and plucked a book off. He turned and grinned up at the alpha, his eyes crinkling at the corners. But then he really got a good look at the alpha and he screamed and dropped the book on the floor. “V-V-Victor!”

Victor was shocked to say the least. He had never had anyone react that way around him before. He bent down and picked the book up, cradling it in his arms. “Yes? Do I know you?” The assistant’s face turned an amazing shade of red and his mouth opened and closed like a fish. Just then, the alpha caught a whiff of the scent coming off the librarian’s assistant and his own mouth popped open. No wonder the assistant seemed so familiar to him.

“It’s you,” Victor murmured, drinking in the ever-reddening face of the omega standing in front of him.

“N-n-no it’s not!” the assistant denied fervently, shaking his head wildly until the alpha worried that his glasses would go flying off. The omega spun around and tried to escape but Victor reached out and grabbed his hand to stop him. The omega’s hand fit perfectly into his and was softer than he could’ve ever imagined. The omega turned to face him again, tears swimming in his eyes.

Victor stepped closer and placed the book on a random shelf, not looking where he put it. He stood right in front of the assistant, who was trembling slightly. Victor reached up slowly and took the omega’s glasses off, having to be completely sure that this was who he thought it was. The assistant blinked, his eyes going wide as he stared up at the alpha.

“It is you!” Victor exclaimed, assured as those warm brown eyes gazed up at him. “You’re the one I danced with.”

The omega made a small choking noise and bowed. “I’m so sorry about your shoes.”

“I don’t care about that,” Victor said. The omega straightened, giving the alpha a curious look. Victor placed the assistant’s glasses back onto his face, deciding that he was also insanely adorable with them on. He squeezed the omega’s hand gently and rubbed his thumb against soft skin. “Just tell me your name.”

“My name?” the omega repeated.

“Yes, your name,” Victor said, waiting patiently to hear it. He had been waiting several months to hear these next words.

The omega bit his bottom lip, probably wondering if he should tell the eccentric alpha his name or not. But then it appeared that he finally made up his mind. He looked up shyly at the alpha, meeting his light blue eyes. “My name is Yuuri Katsuki.” 

“Yuuri Katsuki,” Victor breathed reverently. 

“You’re sure you’re not mad about your shoes?” Yuuri asked. He had no idea why the alpha was still there and holding his hand. He had been sure that the famous alpha would’ve told him to repay him with money that Yuuri didn’t have. But instead, Victor was staring down at him with a tender gaze. 

“I’m not mad,” Victor said softly.

“That’s good then,” Yuuri replied, not really knowing what to say in this situation. He glanced to the side and his eyes saw the book that he had found for Victor. “Think you should check your book out now?”

“Hmmm, what book?” Victor asked dreamily, still staring at Yuuri.

“That one,” Yuuri said, gesturing to the book that Victor had haphazardly placed on the bookshelf. Victor somehow managed to take his eyes off of Yuuri to see what the omega was talking about. He had completely forgotten why he had even come into the library. He saw the book and withered a bit, knowing that he had to go back and continue working.

“Oh, right,” Victor said, sounding a bit sad. He reluctantly relinquished his hold on Yuuri’s hand and took the book back. “I guess I should check this out now.”

“I can do that for you if you want,” Yuuri said slowly, not sure why the alpha looked so dejected now when he had looked so full of joy just moments ago. Victor seemed to brighten after that and nodded eagerly, following Yuuri to the front desk like a small puppy. 

Minako was spying on them, leaning out surreptitiously from between two shelves. She wanted to know what was going on between those two, especially after hearing Yuuri’s scream. Victor was beaming happily as he handed the book to Yuuri, who scanned it and then shyly held it out to the alpha. Their hands brushed between the exchange and the omega blushed. Then Victor leaned in closer and said something that Minako couldn’t hear, causing Yuuri to blush even harder. But then Minako saw him scribble something on one of the bookmarks that they gave out. He handed it to the alpha, who took it like it was some kind of treasure. He pressed his lips to the bookmark and then placed it in the book for safekeeping. Victor then left the library and Minako watched as Yuuri slid to the floor in an embarrassed heap. 

Minako walked over to the front desk and peered behind it, seeing Yuuri hiding his ridiculously red face in his hands. “So, what was all that about?” Yuuri made some type of pained groaning noise and Minako went over to him and squatted beside him. “Want to talk about it?”

“That was Victor Nikiforov!” Yuuri mumbled, still stunned about what just happened. 

“Yes, I know,” Minako said, rolling her eyes slightly. “What did he want?”

“He wanted to know my name,” Yuuri said, dropping his hands a bit. Minako tilted her head in confusion. The most popular alpha on campus wanted to know Yuuri’s name? That was. . . interesting to say the least. “And then he asked for my number!”

“WHAT?!” Minako screeched in amazement. She immediately realized how loud she had gotten and peeked over the counter, seeing everyone in the library staring at her. “Um, sorry!” she called out weakly. She then dived back under the counter and grabbed a hold of Yuuri’s shirt, shaking him with each word. “Victor Nikiforov. THE Victor Nikiforov asked for YOUR NUMBER?!”

“I knooooow! Isn’t it weird? You don’t think he’s going to bully me, do you?” Yuuri asked her worriedly.

Minako snorted, remembering how happy Victor had looked just talking to Yuuri, not to mention how he had kissed his phone number. “I don’t think you have to worry about that.”

Later that night, Phichit walked into the dorm room and turned the light on, letting out a terrified scream when there was someone already in there. The person turned out to be Yuuri hunched over a large bowl of ice cream. Chocolate was stained around his mouth, making his lips sticky. Phichit assessed the situation, knowing that Yuuri only ate like this when he was really nervous about something. Like, really really nervous.

Phichit plopped himself down by his best friend, getting right to the point. “What happened, Yuuri?”

“Victor,” Yuuri mumbled around a spoonful of ice cream.

“Victor?” Phichit asked, alarmed. What exactly had happened?! “Did he do something to you? You tell me this instant and I’ll march down there right now and settle the whole thing!”

“He. . .he. . .” Yuuri started, hiding his face.

“What?” Phichit asked.

“He asked me out!” Yuuri wailed, almost tipping his bowl of ice cream over onto the floor. Phichit just stared at him.

“Oh my god, you scared the crap out of me!” Phichit said, relaxing. “I thought he had hurt you or something.”

“What? No,” Yuuri said, shaking his head.

“So, how did he ask you?” Phichit asked with a sly smile, wrapping an arm around Yuuri and stealing his spoon to take a bite of his ice cream. Yuuri gave him a pout at stealing his ice cream, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he slid his phone over so that Phichit could read a conversation between him and the alpha. Victor asked him if he wanted to get coffee tomorrow during his break. “He has your number?”

“He came into the library today and asked me for it,” Yuuri explained as Phichit stole another bite of his chocolate ice cream. Phichit almost dropped the spoon when Yuuri said that. He was surprised at the sudden turn of events. He would’ve never imagined Victor actually being interested in Yuuri when he had so many other omegas following after him. At the same time, he was astonished at the fact that Yuuri had given the alpha his phone number and that they were actually texting each other. Yuuri had always been very shy and never interested in alphas or mating. He was always focused on literature or painting. 

“Are you going to go?” Phichit asked, settling his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“I was thinking about it,” Yuuri mumbled, his ears turning a dusky shade of pink. “Should I?”

“That’s for you to decide, Yuuri,” Phichit said, his eyes shutting. Yuuri was warm and Phichit was deciding that he was going to sleep cuddled next to the other omega. “Do you want to meet him tomorrow?”

Phichit opened an eye, glancing at Yuuri when the omega didn’t answer right away. It seemed like he was really thinking about it and the pros and the cons. When he had made his mind up, he answered Phichit in a shaky voice. “I-I do. I want to meet him.”

Phichit’s eyebrows rose, amazed that Yuuri said that. Maybe he was more attracted to Victor than he let on. Yuuri didn’t exactly talk about dating and mates so Phichit didn’t know the omega’s type. “Good for you then. I hope you enjoy it. Call me if you need anything.” He curled up next to Yuuri’s body, ending with his head on his lap. Yuuri placed the now-empty bowl on the floor and leaned back against the wall so he could be more comfortable. He ran his fingers through Phichit’s dark hair, enjoying the companionable silence between them. It also gave him some time to think about what he was going to do about tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be their first and second date scenes. :D Sorry this one was shorter, but if I added the date scenes it got a bit ridiculous. Next Wednesday there will be some smut finally. Hooray! 
> 
> Tell me what you think so far. :D My tumblr is thecommaqueen1. Kudos and Comments keep me going! <3 <3 <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Date Scene! Yaaay!

Yuuri arrived early to the date, nervously texting Phichit. His best friend had dressed him, picking out a pair of dark jeans and a dark green button-down shirt. Phichit assured him that green looked fabulous on him and would definitely catch Victor’s eye, even though it appeared that Yuuri had already done that. Yuuri didn’t really know what he was talking about. How could he catch Victor’s eye? The alpha could have anyone he wanted and he picked Yuuri? It just didn’t make sense to Yuuri at all. 

“Yuuri!” an ecstatic voice exclaimed from behind him. Yuuri turned and saw Victor waving at him from down the sidewalk. He was striking in a pair of skinny jeans and a slim-fit gray shirt. It showed off Victor’s physique, only leading Yuuri to know that the alpha couldn’t really be interested in him romantically. Not that he would mind if Victor did like him that way. He had always thought that the alpha was handsome, like an angel. Yuuri’s fingers twitched as he thought about creating a painting of the alpha that was getting closer to him.

“Victor, you actually came,” Yuuri murmured in astonishment.

Victor cocked his head to the side and blinked. “Of course I’m here. I asked you out for coffee so here I am!” He grabbed the door handle to the coffee shop and held the door open for Yuuri, beaming down at the omega joyously. They ordered their coffee, paid, and went to wait at a cozy table by the window. Victor sat across from him and leaned his chin on his hand, a dreamy look on his face.

“Um, so. . . what are you studying?” Yuuri asked, feeling nervous by Victor gazing at him. Yuuri had never had anyone look at him like this. It was a bit thrilling and nerve-wracking at the same time. He wasn’t sure on how to act.

“I’m studying to become a teacher,” Victor answered.

“Oh?” Yuuri said, intrigued. He hadn’t imagined Victor becoming a teacher. He had imagined him doing something much flashier. “For kids? Teenagers?”

“Kids,” Victor said, clasping his hands together and looking down at them with a soft smile on his face. “I’ve always really liked kids and I want to be a positive role model for them and help them achieve their dreams.” Their orders arrived and Victor absentmindedly stirred his sugary coffee, waiting for Yuuri’s response. Many omegas didn’t like the fact that he wouldn’t be taking over the family company.

But Yuuri smiled sweetly. “That’s amazing. It’s good to have a goal like that.”

“You’re the only one who thinks that besides my friend Chris,” Victor said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Your family doesn’t want you to become a teacher?” Yuuri asked in confusion.

“No, they want me to take over the family company,” Victor replied. Yuuri frowned, looking lost. Victor blinked. “You don’t know about my family’s company?”

Yuuri scratched his cheek, looking apologetic. “I don’t actually. Is it a big company?”

Victor chuckled, completely charmed by Yuuri’s response. “Just a bit,” he lied, not wanting to let Yuuri know exactly how expansive their company was. 

“Are you the only one who can take over? It seems that your family should let you follow your dreams rather than making you do something you don’t want to,” Yuuri said, drinking his coffee. Victor didn’t say anything and Yuuri glanced at him, seeing a complicated expression on his face. Yuuri bowed his head low, almost hitting the table with his forehead. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to pry! You don’t have to answer that!”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Victor assured him. “But it would be nice if it could be like that. My family thinks I’m going through a phase right now.” He silently stirred his coffee for a moment before looking back up at Yuuri with a smile on his face. “Anyways, what do you study?”

Yuuri could tell that Victor’s family was a sore subject, so he was happy to let the subject drop if it made the alpha more comfortable. “I’m in the literature department, focusing mostly on poetry.”

“You like poetry?” Victor asked, leaning forward slightly.

“I love it,” Yuuri chuckled. “I like reading and writing it. Poetry is really beautiful.”

“Maybe one day you’ll let me read some of your poems?” Victor asked hesitantly. He would love to read the omega’s poems. Victor could tell that Yuuri was very passionate about poetry by the way his eyes started to sparkle. If it excited the omega that much then Victor wanted to share that with him and get to know him better.

Yuuri blushed and hid his face behind his coffee cup. “Yeah, maybe one day.”

Victor smiled, glad that he wasn’t rejected. “So, anything you do besides poetry and dancing with strangers?”

Yuuri ducked his head and let out an embarrassed groan. “Can you just forget that happened?” he asked hopefully.

Victor shook his head, “Nope. I shall cherish that memory forever. Now, what else do you like to do?”

Yuuri gave him a small pout, but then answered his question. “I like to paint.”

“What kinds of things do you like to paint?” Victor asked, finishing his coffee and setting the cup down on the table. He was wondering if he should order another one. 

“Mostly landscapes. The ocean around my home. Sometimes I’ll paint my family members or Phichit,” Yuuri listed off, running his finger around the rim of his cup.

“Is Phichit the friend you were with?” Victor asked, crossing his fingers that it wasn’t a lover. He didn’t know if he could take a blow like that. This was only his third time meeting the omega, but he already knew that he wanted to get to know Yuuri better and to spend time with him.

“Yep, he’s my best friend and also my roommate,” Yuuri said. “We’ve been friends for forever. He lives just down the street from me. He’s the one that got me interested in coming here. I had just been planning to stay at home and take over my family’s onsen, but Phichit told me to give my poetry a chance. I’m really grateful to him.”

“He sounds like a wonderful friend,” Victor said.

“He is,” Yuuri confirmed. Yuuri rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and chuckled awkwardly. “He was also the one that took me to the bar that night.”

“Oh?” Victor hummed, lacing his fingers together. A bemused smile formed on his face. “I’ll have to thank him then.”

A cute blush formed on his face as Yuuri continued to look down at his cup. He had also finished his coffee and now he and Victor were just sitting there. Yuuri noticed that the café was slowly starting to become busier, so he knew they should leave. But he didn’t want to leave the alpha yet. He was actually enjoying their conversation. 

“D-do you want to go on a walk?” Yuuri asked, hoping that he didn’t sound too stupid when he asked. 

Victor didn’t seem to think so. He stood and held his hand out to Yuuri. The omega chewed on his lower lip and reached up with a trembling hand. He gently placed his hand into Victor’s and the alpha tightened his grip slightly around the omega’s smaller hand. Yuuri stood and they left the coffee shop together, hand-in-hand. Yuuri noticed that some people were staring at them and whispering and he felt self-conscious. What right did he have to hold Victor Nikiforov’s hand and go on a date with him?

But when he glanced up at Victor, the alpha gave him an endearing smile that pulled on Yuuri’s heart strings. Why should Yuuri care what other people thought about him? He should just focus on the gorgeous man next to him.

“Sorry if my hands are a bit sweaty,” Yuuri said as they headed outside into the warm sunshine.

“They’re not. They’re perfect,” Victor replied, squeezing the smaller hand reassuringly. He and Yuuri walked around the beautiful campus and just talked. They talked about their dreams and aspirations and funny moments from their childhood. Victor found out that Yuuri also loved dogs and that he had had a dog when he was younger. The alpha was enjoying his time immensely with Yuuri that he didn’t even notice the people around them who were gaping at the two and most likely gossiping about what was going on between the two men. Victor knew that it was happening, but since he was used to it, his focus was solely on the adorable omega beside him.

They stayed out for two hours, walking all over the campus, just enjoying the company of the person beside them. Yuuri had never been good at making friends, but somehow talking to Victor was comforting. He never would’ve thought that he would’ve even interacted with the popular alpha, let alone go on a date with him and hold hands with him. He was finding out that there was much more to the alpha than he had originally thought. 

Victor glanced down at his watch and sighed forlornly. Yuuri looked over at him, wondering what was going on. “I hate to say this, but I have to study for an upcoming test.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “We shouldn’t have gone out today then! We could’ve waited to see each other.”

“No, it’s totally fine. I would much rather spend time with you,” Victor said. “I do need to study a bit though. I’ve been studying all week, so I should be fine.” Yuuri looked disappointed. Victor couldn’t tell if it was because he was sad about interrupting his study schedule or because their date was coming to an end. “Can I walk you back to your place?” Yuuri nodded and flashed him a smile. Honestly, Victor didn’t know how someone could be so cute. He grinned and threaded his fingers through Yuuri’s as they walked over to his dorm building. Victor wished that the walk would never end so he could stay with Yuuri forever like this. But they eventually ended up in front of the dorm building.

They faced each other, neither wanting to part. They both knew that they would have to in the end. Yuuri’s mouth opened and closed a few times and Victor watched him with curiosity, wondering what he was doing. Yuuri flushed bright red, but finally got the words out. “Can we meet again?”

Victor beamed, a joyful blush finding its way onto his own face. He gently lifted Yuuri’s hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. “Nothing would make me happier.”

Yuuri was in a daze when he made it into his dorm room. Phichit was still up and scrolling through his phone when Yuuri opened the door. Phichit smiled at him. “I’ve heard that your date went well.”

“Hmmm? How do you know?” Yuuri asked. He took his shoes off and crawled onto Phichit’s bed.

“Everyone is talking about it,” Phichit said, turning his phone so Yuuri could see what was on the screen. Yuuri let out an obscene gasp, snatching Phichit’s phone to look at the long line of pictures of him and Victor. Him and Victor drinking coffee. Him and Victor holding hands and walking around. Him and Victor laughing. “You two look really good together. Though, some of the omegas on campus aren’t very happy about this.”

“What am I going to do?!” Yuuri exclaimed. “Everyone is going to hate me for spending time with Victor!”

“So?” Phichit asked, rescuing his phone from Yuuri’s clutches. “Who cares about them? Love yourself more. You’re the omega who has finally taken Victor.”

“Oh, they are definitely going to hate me,” Yuuri muttered, rocking back and forth.

Phichit let out a sigh. “Don’t worry about it, Yuuri. And anyway, I want to hear about your date from you. Tell me all about it! What did you two talk about? Are you going to see him again? And, most importantly, did he kiss you?” Yuuri’s face turned an unbelievable shade of red and Phichit smirked at him, nudging him in the side. “Ooohhh? What’s this? Did he kiss you?”

“He only kissed my hand! It’s not like he kissed me on the lips,” Yuuri rambled quickly.

“He kissed your hand!” Phichit squealed excitedly. “Omigoodness! He’s like a prince! Ugh, I wish I had a picture of that! Too precious!” Yuuri rolled his eyes and then flopped over onto Phichit’s lap, thinking about how wonderful the date had actually been. Phichit quieted down, noticing the change in Yuuri’s mood. He ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “Did you have a good time?”

“I did. I. . . think I like him,” Yuuri mumbled. Phichit’s hands paused for a moment.

Phichit couldn’t help the loving smile that formed on his face, happy that his friend had found someone he liked. The bespectacled omega had always assumed that he would be alone and had never pursued romance. “I’m glad,” he murmured, continuing to run his fingers through the omega’s dark hair. “So, you’re going to see him again, I presume?” Yuuri nodded and settled further into Phichit’s lap, being lulled to sleep by his gentle hands. “I’m so proud of you, Yuuri,” Phichit said before Yuuri drifted off to sleep, a smile gracing his own lips.

***

Victor hurried over to Yuuri when he spotted the omega. Fall leaves crunched under his feet as he approached Yuuri. He had texted the omega to apologize profusely for the amount of gossip the two had stirred up. He could tell that Yuuri was shy and wouldn’t like to be thrust into the spotlight. He only hoped that this wouldn’t be a deal-breaker for the omega. 

“Yuuri! I’m so sorry about what happened!” Victor lamented, stopping in front of the omega. 

“It’s all right, Victor,” Yuuri said. Phichit had calmed him down and made him realize it wasn’t such a big deal. “I really should’ve expected it.”

“You’re not mad?” Victor asked. Yuuri smiled and shook his head, truly looking at peace with all the craziness happening around them. Victor let out a relieved sigh, pleased   
that the omega still wanted to go out with him. “Ready to go then?”

Yuuri nodded excitingly, bounding away with a skip in his step. “I’ve heard really good things about this exhibit!”

“Me, too,” Victor said, hurrying after the omega to keep up. He was a lot faster than he appeared. They walked side-by-side to the local art gallery to see the new Impressionist exhibit they were displaying. Victor bought their tickets, even after Yuuri said he could pay for his own. Victor said that this was a date and that he was definitely going to pay. Yuuri blushed and clasped his hands together in front of him nervously. They were given a few brochures and a map and then they headed off to observe the new art. 

Victor liked art, but he didn’t consider himself an expert. He had gone to plenty of gala and exhibit openings in the past and he had several masterpieces in his house, but he had never appreciated art as much as he was appreciating the shining expression on Yuuri’s face. The omega was practically glowing as he studied the pieces and rattled on to Victor about how each piece was beautiful and unique. Victor decided that he could listen to Yuuri’s voice all day. He also learned a lot about art, more than his family could ever teach him.

The two spent hours in the museum, but Victor wasn’t bored at all. He wrapped an arm around the omega’s waist and was pleased when Yuuri leaned into him subconsciously. Yuuri was gazing up at a large painting, admiring the lighting and skill, and hardly even noticed the alpha’s arm around him. It just felt so natural to be there.

“You like this piece?” Victor murmured softly, not wanting to break the hushed atmosphere of the museum.

“I do,” Yuuri replied, looking over at him and smiling. Victor’s heart stopped and time seemed to slow down as he gazed down into Yuuri’s brown eyes. He leaned in closer to Yuuri until their lips brushed against one another’s. Yuuri’s eyes widened as the alpha gently kissed him. He hadn’t been expecting a kiss and was a bit shocked. 

Victor pulled back after feeling Yuuri stiffen beside him. The omega probably hadn’t been ready for that yet. Victor cursed himself inwardly for not asking before he kissed Yuuri. Before he could apologize though, Yuuri tipped his face up and kissed the alpha back, surprising Victor. 

Victor’s lips were soft and Yuuri sunk into them a bit further before pulling away, his cheeks pink. Victor’s eyes were hazy and he took a step closer to Yuuri, chasing his lips before they got too far away. The omega let out a small squeak when Victor wrapped both of his arms around his waist and held him closer, deepening the kiss.

Before they could get much further, the two heard a throat clearing next to them. Victor and Yuuri jumped apart, faces burning as they saw the security guard looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

“We’re so sorry!” Yuuri cried out, bowing several times to the guard. The guard just chuckled and said to think about where they were before they started to kiss again. Victor said that they would and ushered Yuuri out of the room before he broke his back or something from bowing so much.

They left the museum, faces still hot from getting caught. They couldn’t look at each other just yet as they walked side by side down the sidewalk back to campus. They passed some students, who whispered and giggled at Victor and Yuuri. The two ignored them, their thoughts too wrapped up in the kiss that they had stolen inside the museum. Both had reciprocated, so it wasn’t a one-sided love. 

Yuuri cast a quick glance at the silver-haired alpha, wondering what he was thinking. Did he regret kissing Yuuri? Yuuri knew he wasn’t the most attractive omega out there, and certainly not the wealthiest. Maybe now Victor was realizing that Yuuri wasn’t worth his time.

Victor, on the other hand, was screaming inside his head about actually having kissed the cute omega beside him. When he had woken up that morning, he never would’ve guessed that he would’ve worked up the courage to actually kiss him on the mouth. Victor had always felt pretty confident during his lifetime, but with Yuuri, he was basically at a complete loss. Whenever he saw Yuuri, he would forget whatever he was thinking and just admire the beautiful omega.

Victor reached out and grasped Yuuri’s hand in his, wanting to feel the omega’s skin on his and know that he was really there and that Victor wasn’t imagining this moment. Yuuri jumped slightly and gave Victor a side glance again, except this time, his gaze was met with an incredibly blue one. 

“Yuuri, was it all right to kiss you? If you think that was moving too fast, then we can slow down,” Victor said, threading his fingers through Yuuri’s. He would go as slow as the omega needed.

“No, it was great! Amazing, really,” Yuuri said, blushing further and wishing that he could shut his mouth before more embarrassing things spilled out. “But, um, are you okay with me?”

“What do you mean?” Victor asked, tilting his head to the side. They had reached Yuuri’s dorm building and they stopped outside the door. Victor held onto his hand, not letting the omega go so that he could explain what he meant.

“You. . . you could have anyone,” Yuuri said, chewing on his lower lip. He looked down at the ground, his glasses sliding a bit down his nose. “Why would you choose me?”

Victor let out a soft tsking sound, realizing what Yuuri was talking about. The omega must’ve been insecure about why Victor, the presumed number-one alpha on campus, would ask him out. If Victor had first met Yuuri in the library behind a large pile of books, he may have not noticed him at first. But he believed that he would’ve noticed him eventually. Yuuri was so much more beautiful and sensual than he realized. 

Victor lifted Yuuri’s face with his other hand and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He gave him a tender smile. “But you’re the one that I want to be with.”

“Out of everyone, you chose me?” Yuuri asked like he still couldn’t wrap his head around it. One of his hands curled into the front of Victor’s jacket nervously and his other hand tightened in Victor’s grasp. 

“Yes. You,” Victor said, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Yuuri’s. “I want to be with you. Only you, Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuuri made some type of strangled sound in his throat before he wrapped his arms around Victor. The alpha blinked in surprise at the sudden movement, but then wrapped his arms around the smaller omega. They stood there, holding each other, for a few good minutes before either one of them even thought about moving.

“I should probably go inside before Phichit starts to worry,” Yuuri said quietly, his hands curling into the back of Victor’s jacket.

“Okay,” Victor responded, not letting go either. 

“Before I go back in, will you. . . will you kiss me again?” Yuuri asked in a tremulous voice. Victor’s heart sped up and he hoped that Yuuri couldn’t feel it pounding against his own chest. 

Victor pulled away slightly and licked his lips as he gazed down at Yuuri. The omega’s eyes followed his tongue and his mouth parted slightly. Victor leaned down and captured the omega’s lips once again. He moved his arms and instead cupped Yuuri’s face between his hands. Yuuri’s grip slackened and his hands fell to his side as Victor thoroughly kissed him. He was starting to feel light-headed and wondered if Victor was feeling the same way. Yuuri wasn’t entirely sure if he was feeling light-headed because the kiss was so amazing or because he had forgotten to breathe out of his nose. But, as a result, the omega felt his knees going weak and he stumbled forward. Victor caught him and drew his lips back slowly, a twinkle in his eyes at Yuuri’s reaction.

Yuuri laughed awkwardly, embarrassed at becoming overwhelmed by a kiss. “Well, um, thanks. G-good night.”

“Good night,” Victor murmured, pressing one last quick kiss to the omega’s lips before letting him go so he could head into the dorm building.

Victor and Yuuri went on like this for about a month, going out or staying in and just spending time together and getting to know one another. Yuuri had finally worked up the courage to share some of his poems with Victor and the alpha loved them all. He thought that Yuuri was truly gifted at writing. The omega still hadn’t shown him any of his paintings yet and would keep a sheet over whatever he was working on whenever Victor came over to his room. Phichit got used to making himself scarce whenever Victor showed up, saying he had to study in the library or something. This left the couple some free time to cuddle and to enjoy some slow kisses. They hadn’t really gone past kissing yet and were moving at their own pace. They were both happy with how things were at the moment.

Yuuri also spent some time at Victor’s apartment that he shared with Christophe. Yuuri and Chris warmed up to each other right away, even though Victor was unsure how compatible they would be. Chris was very out there while Yuuri was very shy, but they got along well and Chris even offered to design Yuuri an outfit when he had time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a chill chapter with dates, fluff, and kisses. <3 Overtime, Yuuri will become more confident and realize how sexy he is. We must be patient and get there together. Next chapter will have some smut in it ;) Hooray! And it'll be the first chapter with Makkachin. So precious. 
> 
> Tell what you all think so far! My tumblr is thecommaqueen1. I looooove Kudos and Comments <3 <3 <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter (a smutty one ;)). Enjoy!

On the last warm weekend of the year, Victor and Yuuri headed to Victor’s summer home on the beach. He had Makkachin with him and he was all over Yuuri in seconds. Yuuri giggled when the poodle jumped on him in his excitement. Yuuri fell to his knees and held his arms out to the poodle while the dog licked the omega’s face. Victor had a soft grin on his face as he watched the two. Makkachin and Yuuri were both important to him and he was glad that they liked each other. He didn’t know what he would’ve done if Makkachin hadn’t liked Yuuri.

“Oh, you are precious,” Yuuri cooed as Makkachin knocked the omega onto his back to get more access to him. Yuuri didn’t mind at all though as the dog crawled on top of him.

“Makkachin,” Victor tsked. “What have I told you about jumping on people?” Makkachin glanced up at him, his tongue lolling out of his mouth happily. His eyes said that he didn’t care what Victor told him and that he was going to do what he wanted anyway. Victor rolled his eyes and helped tug Makkachin off of Yuuri so the omega could get up. Yuuri patted Makkachin as he stood, telling the poodle that he could jump on him all he wanted. “Don’t encourage him, Yuuri,” Victor said, giving a pointed look to Makkachin who was practically giving him a smug look. 

“Anyway, before I get tackled again, where should I put my bag?” Yuuri asked, grabbing the bag he had packed for the weekend. Victor had thought long and hard where he should put Yuuri for the weekend. Should he and the omega share a room since they were dating? Or should they have separate rooms. Ideally, he would want them to share a room and share the same bed. But he knew in his heart that they weren’t quite ready for that yet. So, he led Yuuri to a room across the hall from his.

“This is where you’ll be staying for the weekend,” Victor said, opening the door and letting Yuuri inside. The omega wandered in, his grip tightening on his bag’s handle.

“And where will you be staying?” he asked softly in a voice that only slightly quivered.

“My room is across the hall,” Victor answered, tucking a strand of Yuuri’s hair behind his ear. “I. . . I wasn’t sure if you were ready to. . . share a room yet.”

Yuuri gave him a relieved smile, which put Victor’s anxiety to rest. “Thank you.” He looked a bit guilty the next moment though and looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet. “I know that other omegas wouldn’t be moving this slow, so I’m sor-” he started.

“Don’t apologize for going at your own pace,” Victor said. He put his hands in the pockets of his pants and gave the omega a boyish grin. “Besides, I like the fact that we’re falling for each other emotionally before we are physically. It’s a pleasant change.”

“From all of the other omegas?” Yuuri asked, knowing that omegas still threw themselves at the alpha. He and Victor hadn’t bonded yet, so the alpha was still fair game. He knew that Victor didn’t give the omegas the time of day, but he couldn’t help but feel unsure about their relationship status when he saw omegas better than himself submitting themselves to the beautiful and strong alpha. 

Victor frowned and stepped closer to Yuuri, running a hand through his dark hair. “No matter what you think, you’re the only one that I want. You make me feel alive. Nobody, other omegas included, has ever made me feel like this.” 

Yuuri’s bottom lip wobbled as he looked up at the alpha. Victor’s heart lurched when he saw tears swimming in the omega’s eyes. He never wanted Yuuri to cry. The omega should be happy and should be taken care of, by him hopefully. He felt so protective of the cute omega, in a way that he had never felt about anyone else before. 

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and petted his head soothingly. “Oh, my darling, you are so important to me. Please don’t ever think that you’re not.” He pulled back, but only to give himself room to rest their foreheads together. “Now, how about we go out on the beach and play with Makkachin? I’m sure he’s dying to tackle you again.”

Yuuri chuckled, feeling better now. For his entire life, he had heard that alphas had needs and would usually have certain expectations in relationships, which was why he was so nervous about Victor having them. What if the alpha left him because Yuuri wasn’t moving along faster? But it truly seemed like the alpha was all right with their current pace. Yuuri decided to push himself a bit during this vacation. He would take another step forward in their relationship, even if it was a small one.

“Yes, let’s go,” Yuuri said, setting his bag down on the floor and following Victor out of the house and down to the beach. Yuuri breathed in the fresh air and relaxed, letting go of his worries for the moment. The omega glanced back at the beach house, still not able to comprehend the size and grandeur of it all. Victor’s family must’ve been wealthy. It made sense that so many omegas were throwing themselves at him. 

“Yuuri!” Victor called out, already down by the water. He waved enthusiastically at the omega as the water lapped at his own ankles. Makkachin was already romping around in the waves happily, splashing around and spraying Victor with water. Yuuri ran towards them, a beaming smile on his face. He needed this. He needed to remind himself that Victor had chosen him and that he cared about him. 

Yuuri tugged his shoes off and splashed into the water after Victor. Makkachin ran around them excitedly in circles, barking happily. The sun was shining down on them and there was a warm breeze blowing. Yuuri was glad that they had come here for the weekend. He needed to get out of the dusty library and relax. 

“I’m glad it’s still this warm. I was a bit worried,” Victor said, basking in the glow of the sun. Yuuri thought that the alpha looked ethereal in the bright light of the sun. The wind blew a stray piece of his silver hair into his eyes. Yuuri was mesmerized and took a step closer to the alpha. He reached up to brush the strand back into place, not totally aware of what he was doing. 

Victor’s eyes slowly opened and he saw what the omega was doing. Yuuri froze in embarrassment, his hand still in the air. Yuuri opened his mouth to say something when Makkachin barreled into him, causing him to careen into Victor’s arms. The alpha hadn’t expected that and both of them toppled over into the water, the gentle waves lapping at them and their clothes. Makkachin crawled over them as the two lay there, stunned for a few moments. 

Yuuri took in the scene and started to giggle. He hid his face against Victor’s shoulder as he laughed, his body shaking. Victor started to laugh too. He and Yuuri were completely soaked and were getting wetter by the minute as Makkachin splashed around and over them. The alpha couldn’t help but smile fondly down at the omega in his arms.

“Well, should we go back and change?” Victor asked, running his hand through Yuuri’s damp hair. “And then perhaps have lunch?”

Yuuri sat back and grinned at him. “Okay. I have to say that so far, this trip has been interesting.”

“Hmm, in a good or a bad way?” Victor hummed.

“Why don’t you figure it out for yourself,” Yuuri smiled, leaning down to give Victor a breath-stealing kiss before hopping off his lap and running back to the house, leaving a stunned alpha sitting in the water. Victor watched him go, his mouth hanging open in awe. Just then, he had seen some of the sensual omega that had danced with him in the club. Yuuri’s wide hips swung when he ran off and Victor found himself almost salivating. He and his alpha side found the omega so alluring. He wanted to rush after Yuuri and continue to hold him and protect him.

Victor stood up from the water, telling Makkachin that they were done playing for the moment. The poodle followed him back inside the house. Victor left his wet shoes at the entrance and then he trotted up to his room. He passed by Yuuri’s door and saw that the omega had left it cracked open. Victor watched as the omega lifted his shirt over his head, revealing his pale, smooth skin. Victor’s eyes darkened with arousal as he caught sight of the omega’s pale pink nipples, budding in the air conditioned room. Victor’s eyes travelled lower to the soft stomach and the ample hips. 

Victor backed up suddenly as he realized what he was doing. He was imagining going into the room, grabbing Yuuri by the hips, and dragging the omega towards him so that he could suck on his nipples. Victor went into his own room and shut the door, cursing his former dormant alpha side that was now blossoming and reacting to the sweet omega that was across the hall from him. He wanted to cherish Yuuri, not force himself upon him. He knew that the omega wasn’t ready for that yet, yet his alpha side clearly wanted more.

Victor headed to the bathroom, cursing when he saw that he was hard. He wondered how long he had before Yuuri started to worry about him. Victor loosened his pants and slid his hand inside to grasp himself. The alpha bit back a moan as he slowly started to rub his cock. He was surprised at how aroused he was. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had masturbated. He had just never felt the need to let go like that. But now, he wanted nothing more. 

Victor bit back a groan as he stroked himself faster, imagining pale nipples and wide hips and beautiful, sultry eyes. He felt incredibly guilty for using Yuuri like this. He liked Yuuri for so much more than his body. 

Victor felt himself growing plumper in his hand. The alpha leaned over the bathroom counter, panting uncontrollably as his movements became jerky. He knew that after he came then he would be calmer and would be able to face the omega with a rational mind. He didn’t want Yuuri to have to deal with this just yet. 

Victor grinded his hand hard at the base, trying to give it the pressure that it needed. The alpha thought of doing this with Yuuri and his body spasmed as he came, his seed spurting over his hand and all over the inside of his pants.

Victor used the counter to keep himself propped up as his body shuddered with his orgasm. He stayed like that until his breathing evened out. He stood, washed his hands, and stripped his clothes off, throwing them onto the floor. He would try to remember to get them later. He then went back into his bedroom and quickly changed into some clean clothes. He ruffled his hair to try to make it not look too disheveled and then headed out to find Yuuri. 

Victor knocked on Yuuri’s door and called out his name, trying to banish his earlier thoughts. No answer came and Victor pushed the bedroom door open slightly. The omega wasn’t in the room. Victor frowned slightly and wondered where Yuuri had gone. The house was pretty big. It might take a while to find him. 

Victor headed downstairs, deciding to start there. He was wandering past the kitchen in his search for the boy when he heard clattering sounds. Victor paused and pushed the swinging door open, spying Yuuri inside. The omega was humming softly and making a plate full of sandwiches. He opened the refrigerator, rooting around inside for ingredients. He grabbed an armful of food and shut the refrigerator door, turning and spying Victor. He gave the alpha a loving smile as he set the ingredients on the counter. The alpha walked over to him and wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist, kissing his temple. The bespectacled omega nuzzled against him for a moment before turning his attention once again to making sandwiches. Victor grabbed some bread and started to help him. The two nudged each other playfully as they made the sandwiches, piling them up on a plate.

“Think that’s enough?” Yuuri asked, eying the sandwiches that looked like they were in danger of toppling off the plate.

“I’m sure,” Victor said, plucking the plate off the counter and heading out of the kitchen and to the living room. He sat on the couch and set the plate on the table in front of him. Yuuri sat next to him and snuggled against his side, grabbing a sandwich and eating it happily. Victor wrapped an arm around him and leaned his head against Yuuri. Victor closed his eyes and breathed in the omega’s scent, using it to calm down and forget the fervor he had felt in the bathroom. 

“Victor? Aren’t you going to eat?” Yuuri asked.

“Hmm, yeah,” Victor murmured, his eyes popping open. He leaned forward and grabbed a sandwich, biting into it and chewing it silently. The two devoured the sandwiches, Victor even sharing half a sandwich with Makkachin. 

When they finished eating, Victor and Yuuri leaned back against the couch. Yuuri curled his legs to the side and made himself comfortable. Victor shifted so that Yuuri was lying against him, his head pillowed on the alpha’s chest. Makkachin hopped onto couch also, making himself comfortable on the omega. Yuuri chuckled and accommodated the poodle. He set his glasses on the table and placed his head back down. Victor ran his fingers through Yuuri’s dark hair, causing the omega to let out a pleased sigh and a gentle purring sound. His eyes fluttered shut and he started to become sleepy. Victor’s fingers felt wonderful and soon Yuuri fell asleep. 

When Yuuri woke up a few hours later, Victor was sleeping soundly beneath him. Makkachin had rolled over onto his back, his legs twitching in the air every now and then like he was chasing something. Yuuri rubbed his eyes, his vision blurrier than usual. He grabbed his glasses and put them back on his face, smiling when he saw Victor drooling on his pillow. 

“Still gorgeous,” Yuuri murmured, wiping off Victor’s drool and then placing a kiss on his soft lips.

Victor roused and squinted up at Yuuri. “What was that?” he slurred, stretching his arms above his head.

“Nothing,” Yuuri grinned, pecking Victor’s nose.

“Nooo, what was it? I feel like it was important,” Victor moaned, starting to tickle Yuuri. The omega squealed and tried to escape, waking Makkachin, who rolled off and ran away, barking at them, wondering if they were going to play with him again. Victor relentlessly tickled Yuuri, who was giggling and crying at the same time.

“Stop! Hahaha no, seriously!” Yuuri cried out as Victor’s fingers tickled his stomach. Victor stopped, their positions turned around, the alpha leaning over the panting and teary omega. Victor froze, knowing that he was in danger of getting hard again and possibly attacking the beautiful omega beneath him. Before he could back away and leave the couch, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, drawing him back down.

“Don’t pull away,” Yuuri murmured, kissing Victor on the lips, nipping at them lightly. Yuuri curled his fingers into Victor’s silky hair and arched his body against the alpha. So far, Yuuri was fine with the contact. He was actually enjoying it and he trusted Victor with himself. 

“Mmm, Yuuri,” Victor hummed, getting lost in Yuuri’s embrace and his deliciously plump lips. Yuuri smelled so good and his body was so soft against his that Victor knew that he wouldn’t be able to control himself. But for some reason, he wasn’t pulling away. Instead, he was leaning closer, his chest pressed against Yuuri’s as he devoured the omega’s mouth, licking Yuuri’s lips and inside his mouth, causing saliva to escape from their mouths and drip down their chins. They didn’t notice though, or care. 

Yuuri slid his hands from Victor’s hair, letting his fingers run down the alpha’s back. Victor moaned into the omega’s mouth as Yuuri’s fingers reached the hem of his shirt, sliding beneath. Yuuri’s fingers were unbelievably warm and Victor’s eyelids fluttered sensually as he imagined those fingers somewhere else. Like where he had touched himself in the bathroom.

Victor’s eyes flew open and he pushed away from Yuuri. The omega’s lips were wet, red, and swollen. His eyes were dazed and confused. He reached his arms out for Victor, but the alpha stood and stepped away from the couch. He needed fresh air, not air that was full of Yuuri. The omega’s smell was too inviting at the moment.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked, sitting up and gazing over at the alpha. Victor was facing away from him, his shoulders hunched over slightly. Yuuri felt a rush of hurt go through him. Did Victor not want him? Yuuri was finally getting comfortable with going further and Victor pushed him away. Yuuri felt tears rising in his eyes and he clenched his hands together. “U-um, it’s. . . f-fine if you don’t . . . want me,” he said in a soft, broken voice. It wasn’t fine at all, but he didn’t know what else to say.

Victor spun around, a wild look in his eyes. “It’s not that, Yuuri. I want you too much.” The alpha started to pace around like a caged animal. Yuuri froze in place, watching Victor walk back and forth. “I want to hold you for forever and I want you to be mine and only mine.”

“You do?” Yuuri asked quietly.

Victor stopped pacing and looked at the omega through his hair, his eyelids lowered. His voice was husky when he answered Yuuri. “I do.” Yuuri’s face flushed bright red and his heart started to pound. Victor started to pace again. “I want you but I don’t want to force you. I want to do this right, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri lowered his chin, knowing that Victor had been going along with the omega’s pace all along. He felt a rush of love and appreciation for Victor flow through him and make him feel all warm and bubbly. Yuuri stood and walked over to Victor, taking his hand gently and intertwining their fingers. “I want to do this right, too. But that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to touch you.”

“But what if I lose control?” Victor asked worriedly. Yuuri obviously didn’t know how delectable he was. 

“You won’t,” Yuuri stated simply, reaching up and cupping Victor’s face. Yuuri took a deep breath, his face still quite pink. “B-because you love me.”

Victor let out a stuttered breath, his eyes searching Yuuri’s dark ones. Victor threw his arms around Yuuri and squeezed him close. “I love you.”

Yuuri wrapped his own arms around Victor and squeezed him back. “I love you too.”

The two stood there for several minutes, just wrapped in each other’s arms. Makkachin even came back to see what was taking them so long. He pawed at Victor’s leg, wanting attention also. The alpha could feel Yuuri giggling as Makkachin pawed at his leg also.

“I guess we should play with Makkachin,” Yuuri murmured softly, not wanting to break the peaceful air in the room.

“How about we take him for a walk? There’s a pier near here with a lot of shops,” Victor suggested.

“Okay, sounds great,” Yuuri said, releasing his hold on Victor. The alpha took his hand and they headed out of the house, Makkachin trotting after them excitedly. The three spent the rest of the afternoon on the pier. They walked around and window shopped. They chased Makkachin after he ran at a group of seagulls. They bought bags of local treats and sat down at an umbrella-covered table to enjoy some ice cream. 

“Ready to go back?” Victor asked, his arm around Yuuri’s waist as they watched the sunset, the sun splashing the sky in bright orange tones. Yuuri’s head was resting on Victor’s shoulder. Makkachin was sitting next to them on the bench, his fluffy head on the omega’s lap. The poodle had warmed up to Yuuri very quickly.

“Hmmm, yeah,” Yuuri sighed. He patted Makkachin on the head, waking the poodle up. The three headed back to the large beach house for the night, the sun sinking behind them. They reached the house and headed upstairs. Makkachin walked into Victor’s room, getting ready to settle down for the night. Victor and Yuuri lingered in the hallway, not wanting to part from each other just yet. 

“Good night,” Yuuri breathed, not moving into his room. He continued to look up into Victor’s blue eyes.

“Yes, good night,” Victor replied, not moving either. They continued to stand there for a few more moments, gazing at each other. 

Yuuri gave Victor an endearing smile and moved closer to give the alpha a sweet kiss. “We can’t stand here the whole night.”

“You’re right,” Victor said sullenly. He gave Yuuri a kiss back and slowly started to head into his bedroom. Yuuri headed into his, moving just as slowly, their eyes never leaving each other. Eventually, Yuuri shut the door, breaking their eye contact. Yuuri leaned back against the door, his hand clutching his shirt over his heart. He couldn’t believe how his day had been. He was now completely sure that Victor treasured him and that he didn’t want anyone else. Victor loved him. 

With this revelation, Yuuri headed over to the bed, digging through his bag for his sleepwear. He changed his clothes, putting the clothes he had worn today in his bag and then pulling on a very large t-shirt. Yuuri put his bag on the floor, turned the light off, and then jumped into bed. He laid there for a few minutes, staring up at the ceiling. But all he could think of was what Victor was doing at that moment. Had the alpha already fallen asleep? Or was he doing the exact same thing that Yuuri was doing? 

Finally, Yuuri couldn’t stand it anymore. He threw his blanket off and got up from the bed. He marched over to the door and opened it, trying to stay determined. He faltered once he reached Victor’s door. He half-wished that Victor was asleep so he could go back to bed while the other half hoped that he wasn’t so that they could cuddle together. Yuuri cracked the door open, peering inside the dark room. Makkachin was at the foot of the bed, curled up and snoring. Victor was sitting up in the bed, his eyes locked on Yuuri.

“Yuuri? Are you all right? Was the room not satisfactory?” Victor asked, his head tilting to the side. 

“No, it was fine. Perfect!” Yuuri said. He stepped farther into the room, twiddling his thumbs nervously. “Um, but I was wondering. . . if I could stay with you?”

“You want to spend the night with me?” Victor asked for clarification. His eyes couldn’t help but roam down Yuuri’s long, bare legs. This boy was going to kill him.

“Is that all right?” Yuuri asked again, fidgeting. In response, Victor held his arms up, beckoning the omega to him. Yuuri went happily, crawling onto the bed and into Victor’s arms. He settled in under the blanket, realizing that Victor was hardly wearing anything. Their bare legs rubbed against one another and Yuuri blushed hotly. 

Victor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head. “You smell so nice.”

“Do you. . . um, do you want to scent me?” Yuuri asked, his face growing even redder. He was ready for this. He wanted to smell like Victor and he wanted Victor to smell like him. He wanted others to know that they were serious about each other. It would certainly keep the other omegas at bay for a while. 

Victor stilled, “Can I?”

“I want you to,” Yuuri assured him. His placed his hand over Victor’s and squeezed it. “Please.”

Victor let out a low growl in his throat. He wasn’t even aware that he had made it. He was too busy shifting his body and then setting Yuuri in his lap to notice. Yuuri was straddling Victor’s thighs, his hands on the alpha’s chest. Victor leaned up, kissing Yuuri on the mouth. He placed several sweet kisses to Yuuri’s lips before moving across his jaw and down his neck. 

Yuuri let out a small whimper when Victor reached his scent glands. Yuuri tilted his head to the side, not being able to help himself. Something told him to submit to the alpha. Yuuri trembled when Victor’s hand slid into Yuuri’s hair to keep his head in place as Victor placed gentle kisses over the omega’s scent glands. Yuuri’s scent was starting to fill the room, intoxicating the alpha. Victor laved over the omega’s glands with his tongue, his head full of Yuuri’s sweet scent. 

Yuuri felt himself starting to get hard as the alpha kneaded his scent glands with his tongue. He never realized that scenting would feel so good. Victor nibbled on Yuuri’s scent glands, causing the omega to cry out and rock his hips forward. Yuuri felt Victor’s breath hitch at the movement. The alpha’s hands moved downwards, skating over Yuuri’s t-shirt, and landing on the omega’s full hips. 

“Do that again,” Victor demanded, his pupils larger than normal. He slowly brought Yuuri’s hips lower until the two were rubbing against one another. Yuuri gasped when he felt that Victor was hard also. Yuuri experimentally rocked his hips again, drawing a soft groan from the alpha. Victor pressed his face back against Yuuri’s neck, breathing in the heady smell. He rubbed himself against the glands, marking himself with the omega’s scent. 

“Yuuri, scent me also,” Victor said hoarsely, his grip tightening on the omega’s hips. Yuuri shyly ran his fingers over Victor’s chest, pausing momentarily over the alpha’s pink nipples. He watched in fascination as they beaded just from his gentle caresses. “Yuuri,” Victor pleaded, head lolling to the side so the omega could have better access to his scent glands. 

Yuuri slid his fingers up and stroked them over the alpha’s glands. Immediately, Victor’s scent burst forth, mingling with Yuuri’s. The omega’s eyelids lowered and he leaned down, pressing his lips right against Victor’s glands. The alpha was panting heavily in his ear as Yuuri continued to kiss Victor’s neck. Victor pulled Yuuri closer, gyrating his hips against the omega. Victor clung to Yuuri when the omega licked his glands and pushed his hips harder against the alpha, speeding up his movements.

“Y-Yuuri, so amazing,” Victor moaned as Yuuri rubbed himself against the alpha’s scent glands. The omega pulled back slightly, giving Victor a sloppy kiss as the two rocked their hips together quickly. Yuuri separated first, his breathing fast and short. He knew he was going to come soon. The air was full of both of their scents and Victor’s mostly bare body felt amazing against his. 

“Victor, I’m gonna. . .” Yuuri started, placing his hands on the headboard behind Victor and thrusting his hips faster and harder, feeling how amazingly hard and big the alpha was. He imagined that being inside him and his thoughts became hazy. His lips parted and his back arched as he came, coating the inside of his boxers. 

Victor’s hips were still moving as Yuuri came, the alpha’s name being moaned loudly. Victor hugged Yuuri to him tightly, breathing in the omega’s smell. Not only could Victor smell Yuuri’s unique scent, but he caught a whiff of his own scent marking the omega. That, plus the smell of Yuuri’s drying arousal, tipped Victor over the edge. Victor groaned loudly as his hips shot up, coming (once again) in his underwear. Victor wished he hadn’t been wearing anything so he could’ve marked Yuuri as his again. 

Victor fell back against the bed, panting. Yuuri was in the same state. They stayed like that, coming down from their highs. Yuuri recovered first, pressing a quick kiss to Victor’s nose. 

“That felt amazing,” Yuuri said, rolling to the side and nestling himself against Victor. 

“It felt more than amazing,” Victor said, wrapping his arm around the omega’s shoulder and pulling him closer. 

Yuuri chuckled softly, stretching out beneath the blankets. “Looks like Makkachin left us.”

Victor glanced down to the foot of the bed and noticed that his poodle had decided to excuse himself from the room. “Well, can you blame him?”

“I guess not,” Yuuri replied.

When they arrived back to campus, the gossip started again. But omegas did stay away from Victor for the most part. Yuuri, on the other hand, couldn’t escape Phichit’s knowing gaze and nosy questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Saturday! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is an attempted rape in this scene. Victor does save Yuuri, but I want everyone to know. If you want, just skip from where Yuuri is locking down the library to when Victor has Yuuri in his arms and is taking him back to the dorm.

Two months later, Victor and Yuuri were still dating. The whole campus knew and the two were pretty much left alone since they smelled strongly of each other. Every now and again, a brave omega did approach Victor, but the alpha turned them down immediately, telling the unlucky person that he was already in love with someone else. Some didn’t understand why Victor had chosen to date the quiet omega who worked in the library. Yuuri stopped thinking about things like that, knowing that Victor cared for him deeply. 

One night, Phichit and Yuuri were getting ready for bed. Phichit was scrolling through his schedule on his phone, tapping through the upcoming week. Phichit liked to keep everything organized. He had not only his heats marked, but also Yuuri’s. Phichit had had his heat a month ago. He took his medication so he could continue going to class. He wasn’t going to let his heat stop him from going out. 

“Yuuri, make sure you take your medicine tomorrow. Your heat is coming up,” Phichit said, taking note that Yuuri’s heat would start this week. He didn’t want the other omega to be caught unawares. In hindsight, he should’ve noticed by now. He had seen Yuuri start to steal some of his shirts and sweaters, piling them up on his bed to sleep in. Yuuri always started to nest before his heat came up. Both of them had been too busy though to completely notice what was happening. Yuuri did it instinctively and Phichit was used to them borrowing each other’s clothes.

“Mmkay,” Yuuri said, taking his medicine bottle out and putting it on his nightstand so he could grab it in the morning. He took his glasses off and settled down beneath his blankets and the cozy amount of clothes he had stashed with him. He had an early seminar the next morning and he didn’t want to be late for it. Phichit stayed up later than he did, scrolling through his many social media accounts. 

The next morning, Yuuri woke up to the sounds of Phichit’s frantic scrambling. Yuuri blinked and fumbled for his glasses, putting them on so he could see what his best friend was doing.

“Omigod, Yuuri. Get up! I forgot to set the alarm and we’re running late!” Phichit panicked, changing his clothes lightning fast. Who cares if he had on two different socks?

“What?!” Yuuri shrieked, rolling off the bed in a tangled heap. He grabbed his phone and saw that the seminar started in a few minutes. Yuuri screamed and untangled himself, pulling on shoes, and grabbing his books. He didn’t bother to change. He would go to class in his sweatpants and large shirt if he had to. That’s basically what college students wore anyway. Yuuri and Phichit sprinted out of their room, almost forgetting to lock it. They ran all the way to the seminar, splashing through puddles as the rain poured down on them.

“Of course it’s raining when we’re late,” Yuuri grumbled as he felt the bottom of his pants getting wet. Neither one of them had grabbed an umbrella and they ended up using their shirts to shield their expensive textbooks. They burst into the seminar, soaking wet. They quickly took their seats, ignoring the pointed look their teacher gave them. 

Yuuri had completely forgotten to grab his medication. He was busy the rest of the day and the fact that his heat was coming never resurfaced in his mind. He was too busy running around to his classes or studying or working. When he ended up at the library that evening, he was exhausted. It hadn’t been a good day for him. He was still damp from running to the library in the rain and his glasses were fogged up. 

Yuuri wiped his glasses off and started to work on inventory in the backroom. He was tucked away from people and he didn’t even notice that he was starting to give off pheromones. All he noticed was that he was starting to get hot, but he thought that was from the physical exertion of moving boxes around in the backroom. And if he was starting to get wet, he didn’t notice since he was still damp from the rain. His heat was the last thing on his mind.

Yuuri stayed for a few hours, working exclusively in the backroom. Minako had said that she wanted him to focus on that since he had reorganized the entire library and the new system was working much better. Yuuri finished going through a box and put the lid back on, marking down what was inside of it. He stood and wiped his brow, thinking that it was quite warm in the backroom. Yuuri decided that it was time to go back to his dorm room and get some sleep. He creaked the door open, noticing that everyone had left. There was a note to Yuuri telling him to shut the lights off and to lock the library. Minako had given Yuuri a spare set of keys at the beginning of the year since he had helped her out so much the previous year. 

Yuuri went around the library, turning off the lights and making sure everything was locked up. He didn’t want Minako to yell at him tomorrow for a silly mistake. Yuuri turned off the last light and headed out of the library, locking the front door behind him. It was sprinkling slightly, nothing compared to the downpour earlier. Yuuri headed down the steps, not noticing the small group of alphas loitering nearby. 

The alphas had gotten a whiff of an omega going into heat and had tracked the smell to the library. They had then waited outside for the omega to come out. They were finally rewarded when the cute omega stepped out and started to head towards them. The group licked their lips hungrily as the omega’s pheromones became stronger, driving the alphas crazy. They wanted to be inside the omega as soon as possible. 

Yuuri paused when he noticed a small group of alphas at the bottom of the stairs. He wondered what they were doing there. He decided to just walk by them quickly and head back to the dorm. He headed down the steps and had reached the bottom when the first wave of heat went through him. Yuuri gasped loudly and doubled over, not believing what was happening. He glanced to his left and saw the alphas descending upon him. Yuuri forced himself to get through the pain, running away as fast as he could. 

He sprinted towards the dorm, slipping on the wet pavement. The alphas chased him across the campus, not wanting their prey to get away. Yuuri made it halfway when one of the alphas caught up to him, grabbing the back of his shirt and yanking the omega back. Yuuri still pushed forward and his shirt tore at the seams. By that time, the rest of the alphas had caught up to them and they dragged Yuuri behind a building.

One of the alphas pushed Yuuri to the ground and climbed on top of him, pressing his erection against the frightened omega. Yuuri cried out for help but another alpha slapped his hand over the omega’s mouth, telling him to stay quiet or they would hurt him. Yuuri felt tears sliding down his face, mingling with the light rain that was pattering down on top of them. 

The alpha on top of him started to grind against Yuuri, leaning down and getting his fill of the scent pouring off of the omega. The alpha was practically drooling from how tantalizing the omega smelled. He sat back up and grabbed onto the waistband of Yuuri’s sweatpants. Yuuri whacked him in the head and tried to buck the alpha off, resulting in another alpha punching Yuuri in the face. The omega became dazed and hardly noticed when the alpha slid his pants off, tossing them aside in a puddle. Yuuri was soaked from the rain and his slick. The alpha on top of him peeled his boxers off. Yuuri managed to knee him in the face.

“Will you guys hold him down? Geez!” the alpha on top of him growled, holding his bloody nose. One alpha pinned Yuuri’s arms down while another struggled to hold his legs in place. The alpha on top of Yuuri grabbed a handful of the omega’s hair and yanked on it roughly. “We’re going to take turns with you and we’re going to make sure it’s very painful.”

Yuuri whimpered in fear as he stared up at the glowering alpha on top of him.

About twenty minutes earlier, Victor was working on his homework in his apartment. He turned the page of his textbook when his phone rang. Victor glanced at it and saw that it was Yuuri’s roommate, Phichit Chulanont.

“Hello?” Victor answered.

“Victor? Is Yuuri with you?” Phichit asked anxiously.

“What? No. Is everything all right?” Victor asked, sitting up straighter in his chair.

“Yuuri’s heat starts soon and he forgot to take his medicine. He’s not answering his phone either,” Phichit cried out, sounding on the verge of hysteria.

“What?” Victor gasped, his grip tightening on his phone. Yuuri was out on the campus, lost, and possibly in heat? “Do you know where he would be right now?”

“Probably the library. I’m heading over there right now,” Phichit said. “I just wanted to make sure that he wasn’t with you first.”

“I’m coming. I’ll meet you at the library,” Victor answered brusquely. He hung up and grabbed his jacket. He rushed out of the apartment and sprinted to the library. Phichit was already there, yanking on the library doors. The omega peered inside through the glass. He didn’t see anyone and all the lights were off. 

“Is he there?” Victor called up to him.

“I don’t see him,” Phichit answered, jogging down the steps. “He wasn’t at the dorms either and I didn’t pass him on my way here. He was to be somewhere around here!”

“Okay, let’s split up and try to find him,” Victor said, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. His boyfriend was in danger and he had no idea where he was! 

Phichit scurried away, searching everywhere for his friend. He would hate himself if anything happened to Yuuri. It was his fault that he had forgot to set the alarm, resulting in Yuuri forgetting to take his medicine. Phichit blinked back tears. He couldn’t cry right now. Not when Yuuri was in danger.

The two sprinted across the campus, looking for the omega. Finally, Phichit heard a muffled sound coming from behind one of the science buildings. Phichit tiptoed over and glanced around the corner. He let out a shuddering gasp when he saw a group of alphas pinning his friend down to the ground. One alpha was on top of Yuuri, trying to open the omega’s legs. Yuuri wasn’t done fighting, even though he was bruised and battered.

Phichit turned and shouted for Victor, who was on the other side of the courtyard. The alpha spun around quickly and raced over. As he got closer, he was hit with the smell of an omega in heat. He could also smell several rabid alphas in the vicinity. 

Victor reached Phichit, looking around the corner of the building like the omega was doing. He felt rage burst through him when he saw an alpha forcibly separating Yuuri’s legs. The omega let out a panicked whimper as the alpha started to lower his pants. 

Victor let out a growl, startling the omega next to him. The silver-haired alpha marched over to the group, hatred clear in his eyes. He glared down at the group of alphas. Some of them flinched and backed away when they saw the superior alpha standing there, glowering at them. The one perched on Yuuri didn’t move though. He wanted to take the omega and impregnate him. All of his senses were telling him to do that. 

Victor roared and knocked the alpha away, the rest scrambling away. They weren’t going to take their chances for one omega. Victor grabbed the other alpha and pinned him to the wall, prepared to rip his throat out. He had touched his beloved and precious boyfriend! He had to pay the ultimate price!

“V-Victor?” a quiet voice stuttered.

The alpha instinctively turned at the voice of his boyfriend. Phichit was kneeling next to him in a puddle, helping Yuuri sit up. The omega was missing his glasses and his hair was wet and matted. His shirt was in shambles and his pants and boxers were laying in a soaked heap. 

Victor’s grip loosened as he stared down at his boyfriend. Right now, Yuuri needed him more than Victor needed revenge. The alpha turned and glared one more time at the other alpha before roughly shoving him away.

“Don’t you ever get close to him again,” Victor growled menacingly. The alpha ran off after his friends, lucky to be alive. 

As soon as the alpha disappeared, Victor turned towards Yuuri. Phichit had found his glasses and Yuuri put them back on with shaking hands. 

“Thanks,” Yuuri said. His heart was still pounding and he felt like he was going to faint. Phichit wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him tightly, crying into his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri!” Phichit exclaimed.

“For what?” Yuuri asked. He started to shiver and Victor immediately took off his jacket and wrapped it around both omegas. Yuuri noticed the alpha taking a few steps back, but he didn’t know why. 

“It’s my fault that you forgot your medicine!” Phichit cried.

“No, it’s not your fault. Don’t even think that,” Yuuri said, hugging Phichit back. He was so glad that Victor and Phichit had found him. He had been so terrified. 

Phichit sniffled and backed away, wrapping the jacket around Yuuri. “We need to get you inside before you get sick. And we need to give you your medicine. Can you stand?”

“I’m not sure,” Yuuri said. He was still shaking, not fully grasping what had just happened. He tried to stand, his legs wobbling. He suppressed a groan when he felt slick running down his legs. It was hot and sticky. Luckily, it was being washed away by the rain.

Yuuri took a few steps forward, Phichit helping to hold him up. Yuuri knew that he wouldn’t be able to make it to the dorms like this. “I don’t think I can walk back,” Yuuri sighed.

Victor walked back over to him. There was a light sheen of sweat on his brow and his pupils were dilated. “I-I’ll help you.” Victor was having a hard time not taking Yuuri back to his apartment and making sweet love to him. But Yuuri had just been attacked. Victor wasn’t going to do the same thing the other alphas had done.

Victor scooped Yuuri in his arms, the omega wrapping his arms around the alpha’s neck. Yuuri rested his head in the crook of Victor’s neck, breathing in his scent to calm down. While Victor’s scent was soothing, having the alpha’s smell near him during his heat was also making Yuuri hotter. The omega tightened his grip on Victor, wanting to be closer to his boyfriend. He was panting by the time Phichit had gathered all of Yuuri’s scattered belongings. 

“Let’s go,” Phichit said, casting a wary look at the couple. He liked Victor, but he wasn’t sure if the alpha could control himself around Yuuri when he was in heat. It looked like both of them were affected and were getting more turned on as time passed. The faster they got to the dorms and gave Yuuri his medicine, the better this would turn out.

“Victor,” Yuuri slurred, his tongue running along the alpha’s neck. Victor shivered and felt an unbelievable heat run through him. He shook his head and walked faster. He needed to get Yuuri into his room where he would be safe. Victor focused on Phichit, trying to get his mind off of the sexy omega in his arms.

“Victor, touch me,” Yuuri moaned, trying to rub himself on the alpha. Phichit shot Victor a warning glare over his shoulder. The other omega liked Victor, but he would do anything to protect his friend. He would even tackle Yuuri’s boyfriend if he had to.

“Yuuri, I can’t. We have to get your medicine,” Victor said, gulping when the omega ran his tongue over his scent glands. The alpha’s knees quivered. The scent coming off of Yuuri was overpowering. Victor was surprised that there weren’t more alphas searching for the omega. 

“But I want you,” Yuuri replied petulantly. 

“I want you too, but we can’t. Not right now. We can talk about it later, okay?” Victor asked, holding his boyfriend closer. 

They finally arrived at the dorms. Phichit held the door open for the couple, then raced to get the elevator. The omega saw people curiously glancing out of their rooms at the trio, wondering what had happened. It was kind of obvious with Yuuri being in heat and his outfit being completely disheveled. The onlookers backed farther into their room when they saw the alpha’s protective gaze. The dorm was full of omegas, but Victor wasn’t going to take any chances. 

The three made it into the dorm room and Phichit rushed to get Yuuri’s medicine. He gave it to Yuuri and made him take it. Meanwhile, Victor was leaning against the door, his skin pale and slick. Phichit knew he was having a hard time at controlling himself. It was amazing that he had lasted this long.

“You can go now. Yuuri is in safe hands,” Phichit prodded gently as he held up a bottle of water for his friend. “Thank you so much for your help.”

Victor gave him a pained look. After what had happened, the alpha wanted to stick close to Yuuri. But he also didn’t want to force himself on his boyfriend. Victor rubbed his temples and sighed, “Tell Yuuri I’ll visit tomorrow.”

Phichit nodded and continued to tend to his friend.

Victor left the dorm and headed back to his apartment. Yuuri’s smell lingered on him. Now that Yuuri was safe, Victor could let himself go. He headed straight to his room, making sure to lock the door behind him. Victor was going into rut from the scent of an omega in heat. 

The alpha wobbled over to his bed, shedding his clothing on the way. Images of Yuuri’s flushed face flashed through his mind. Victor leaned back on the bed and grasped his cock. It was swollen and dripping pre-cum. The alpha started moving his hand quickly. He had almost lost control of himself a few times when carrying Yuuri back.

Victor’s head tipped back against the wall and his back arched. His mouth fell open, a loud moan almost making its way out. The alpha grabbed his pillow and bit onto it to muffle his pleasured sounds. He didn’t want Chris to hear him. The other alpha probably knew what was going on anyway. Victor knew that alpha’s scents were strong when in rut. Chris knew to stay away from Victor’s room.

Victor’s hand moved faster. Drool ran down his chin. The alpha could feel himself growing larger. He wished that he could be inside his beloved omega at the moment. Victor had never gone into rut before. He never knew it could be so intense. He wanted to go out, find Yuuri, and claim him. 

Victor’s frenzied thoughts turned to actually marking Yuuri as his. Claiming him and biting into the omega’s beautiful skin. Driving into the omega and filling him with his seed. Victor twitched when he remembered what that meant. The alpha could make Yuuri pregnant. Yuuri could carry his children.

“Oh god,” Victor groaned, the pillow dropping out of his mouth. The alpha grew harder and larger at the thought of Yuuri bearing his children. They would be happy together with their children.

Victor growled low in his throat. His hand wasn’t doing the trick anymore. The alpha moved to his knees and set his pillows in a pile beneath his hips. Victor thrusted his hips against them, imagining that he was buried deep inside of Yuuri. Sweat ran down Victor’s skin. His scent grew even stronger, mixing with the scent of Yuuri that was sticking to him. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri,” Victor moaned, feeling his knot rub against his pillows. The smooth material ran over his sensitive skin, causing the alpha to shiver and quicken his pace. “Omigod, Yuuri!”

Victor’s hips spasmed as he came all over his pillows. The alpha curled over the pile as he emptied himself. He felt like he was floating. He only wished that Yuuri was with him and that they had actually bonded. The rational part of him was glad that Yuuri was safe with Phichit. He and Victor would have to discuss things before bonding for life. The sex-driven part of Victor wanted Yuuri to be his already. He loved the omega more than he had ever loved anything. Except maybe Makkachin. But that love was completely different. 

Victor rolled over onto his back, panting heavily. He would have to wash his pillows later, but for now, he just wanted to bask in the bliss of his orgasm.

Victor fell asleep a short time later, exhausted from the day’s events. When he woke up, he headed straight over to Yuuri’s room. The other omegas in the dorm gave the alpha appreciative smiles. They all liked Yuuri and they never liked seeing another omega being attacked. They were impressed that Victor had saved Yuuri and held himself back.

On the way to Yuuri’s room, Victor found out that the alphas had gotten caught and were being expelled. The university had acted swiftly right after receiving the news of what happened, not wanting to anger the Nikiforov heir. Victor didn’t feel like that was enough justice, but he knew that he would have to settle for that.

Victor made it to Yuuri’s room. He was about to knock when the omega in the next room said the door was already unlocked. Victor gave the omega a puzzled look, but headed inside. Didn’t Yuuri know that having his door unlocked wasn’t safe?

When he opened the door, he realized why it had been unlocked. A group of omegas were all piled on Yuuri’s bed, snuggling together in the middle of a copious nest. They knew that Yuuri had been terrified and that he was in pain, so they headed over to spend the night with him. 

Phichit had his arms wrapped around his best friend. Victor also recognized Guang-Hong Ji and Kenjiro Minami. There were two other omegas that Victor didn’t know. All of the omegas were sleeping soundly. Victor didn’t want to disturb them, so he went and sat down on Phichit’s bed. A soft smile formed on the alpha’s face as he gazed at Yuuri. The omega’s face was so angelic, especially when it was relaxed with sleep. His full lips were parted and his dark eyelashes fluttered slightly. 

The fluttering increased and Yuuri’s eyes squinted open. He looked around at the sleeping omegas surrounding him. He patted Phichit’s head, thankful for having such a wonderful best friend. 

Yuuri looked further and saw the blurry form of his boyfriend. When had he gotten there?

“Victor?” Yuuri asked, holding his hand out to the alpha. Victor rushed over to take his hand and to place a tender kiss into his palm.

“I’m so glad that you’re okay,” Victor said, his voice catching. He didn’t even want to think about other alphas touching Yuuri. “I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.”

“It’s okay. Thanks to you,” Yuuri whispered, patting Victor’s cheek. The alpha clutched onto his hand. It was like Victor was scared Yuuri would disappear if he let him go. “Will you help me get out of this hug fest?”

Yuuri and Victor pried off Phichit’s arms. The other omega wrapped Guang-Hong into a tight hug instead. Victor helped Yuuri climb over the omegas. When Yuuri was free, Victor embraced him tightly. Yuuri hugged him back, clutching onto the alpha’s shirt. 

“Want to go back to bed?” Yuuri asked, leaning against Victor.

“With you? Yes,” Victor answered, leading them over to Phichit’s bed. They laid down, Yuuri wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms.

“I’ll remember to take my medicine next time,” Yuuri said, yawning and cuddling against Victor.

“Please do,” the alpha chuckled, placing a kiss against Yuuri’s head before the omega fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, I had a very busy day today and thought about postponing this until Sunday. But I am up super late and am doing it anyway. Who needs to sleep, right? lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute and hot chapter to make up for the last one. <3 Enjoy! ;)

It was Christmas break and Yuuri was bringing his boyfriend, Victor, home with him. His parents were beyond thrilled about this. Yuuri had never brought anyone home before. They had heard many things about Victor from Phichit and they were excited to meet him. 

“Nervous?” Yuuri asked, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand. Yuuri was quite nervous, but he wasn’t sure if Victor was or not. The alpha was standing next to him on the train, very relaxed. He didn’t even seem to be aware of all of the ogling looks he was receiving from almost the entire train care. 

“Not really. I’m too happy to be going home with you to be nervous!” Victor beamed cheerfully. The alpha had packed his bags early and was ready to go by the time Yuuri and Phichit made it out of their dorm with their bags. 

“How long have you been waiting out here?” a grumpy Phichit asked. He had dark circles under his eyes and he had a spectacular specimen of bed head. His black hair was sticking up all over the place. 

“I just got here,” Victor assured him. Though, the alpha had been up for several hours, imagining what he and Yuuri would do at his home. Chris had even barged into his room, a robe hastily thrown on to cover himself. The other alpha knew he was excited to go home with his first boyfriend, but Chris was going home later that day and he needed his rest. Chris told Victor to remain silent or leave and had then spun around, his robe flying out behind him. 

Phichit mumbled something and then took a large swig out of a giant cup of coffee.

Victor sidled up to Yuuri and leaned down to whisper into his ear. “Is Phichit all right?”

“He’s fine. He’s always like this after finals,” Yuuri said, giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. He then hefted his bag higher on his shoulder. “Okay, let’s get going!”

“Are you sure you don’t want my chauffeur to take us to your home?” Victor asked as the three headed to the train station.

“I’m sure,” Yuuri said. He didn’t know what would happen if he arrived in his small town toting a gorgeous alpha and having arrived in a very expensive vehicle. He only needed one hurdle at a time. “Besides, it’s tradition to take the train home. It’s what Phichit and I have always done.”

“That was before you had me,” Victor whined slightly. The alpha had truthfully never been on a public transport in his life. 

“Suck it up, you big baby,” Phichit said, downing the rest of his coffee. Yuuri giggled at Victor’s shocked face. Phichit was always so sweet and bubbly that it was hard to face his sleep-deprived self. 

The three of them ended up on the train headed to Yuuri’s and Phichit’s hometown. Phichit was sitting down in front of the couple, napping against his bag.

“He’s been up for the past several nights studying like crazy,” Yuuri said, smiling softly down at his friend. 

“I can tell,” Victor said, seeing the dark circles under Phichit’s eyes. He turned to his boyfriend and traced the dark circles under his eyes. “You too. Are you getting enough sleep?”

“Not really, but I’ll definitely catch up during the break,” Yuuri said, thinking fondly about sleeping in his own bed again.

“Me too,” Victor said, cracking his neck. “Those exams were brutal.”

“Well, just think- you’re almost done with school and then you’ll have your teaching license,” Yuuri said, smiling proudly at the alpha. He really was so proud of all that Victor had accomplished. It seemed like he could do anything that he set out to do. Yuuri really admired that about him.

“Hmm,” Victor hummed, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s waist and pulling him against him. “Can’t wait.”

The two chatted the entire time, including Phichit when he woke up and was his bubbly self again. All three were excited when they saw Hasetsu coming up on the horizon. Phichit was practically vibrating next to the couple. It seemed like forever since they had been home. The train pulled up to the station and the three exited, Victor glancing around curiously. The station was smaller than he had imagined, but it was quite quaint. 

“Phichit! Yuuri!” a loud voice yelled through the station. 

“Mom!” Phichit exclaimed, running full speed at the woman who had called to them. He pounced on her with a hug, squeezing her tightly and spinning her through the air. Phichit’s mom was giggling and saying how energetic her son was. Yuuri headed over to her too, giving her a tight hug.

“Victor,” Yuuri said, gesturing the alpha to join them. Victor grabbed his bag and walked over to the trio. Victor stopped in front of Phichit’s mom, noticing she had the same long eyelashes and thicker eyebrows than he usually saw on other women. 

“Hello, I’m Victor Nikiforov,” Victor said politely, holding his hand out to shake hers. Instead, Phichit’s mom reached up and wrapped Victor in a tight hug. Victor was quite surprised, but managed to hug her back. Victor’s own family was not big on affection, especially physical affection, so he wasn’t used to this. He was used to Yuuri and his friends of course and was totally fine touching them. 

“Hi!” Phichit’s mom said. “We’re so glad that you’re here!” She started to walk off, the three boys following her, towing their bags with them. “I’m so happy that Yuuri has found someone. For the longest time, it was just him and my baby boy.”

Yuuri blushed and Phichit just laughed, throwing an arm around his mom’s shoulders as they headed to her car. Victor ruffled Yuuri’s hair, causing him to blush harder. The alpha could tell that Yuuri’s and Phichit’s families were close. They had lived near one another since forever and the two boys had grown up together. Victor was glad that Yuuri had grown up in such a loving environment. 

“Please, mom, Yuuri is too much of a cutie to just stay with me,” Phichit laughed as they put their bags in the back of the car and climbed inside. Yuuri’s face was growing even redder and he hid his face in his hands. 

“Stoooop,” Yuuri whined, causing the other three to chuckle.

They arrived at Yuuri’s place first. He and Victor got out, thanking Phichit’s mom and promising to come see them soon. Yuuri knew he would have to to keep the energetic family from finding him and dragging him outside. They drove a little way down the street, stopping at their own house and heading inside.

The couple turned to face Yuuri’s house. The omega had told Victor that his house was an inn complete with a hot spring. Victor had been quite excited to be able to share this experience with Yuuri. He wanted to soak in the hot spring with his boyfriend immediately. 

Yuuri took the alpha’s hand, biting on his lower lip. “Ready?”

“Of course,” Victor grinned, squeezing the omega’s hand in return. 

Yuuri opened the front door to the inn, stepping in quietly, and breathing in the familiar smells of his childhood. He could already smell his favorite dish being cooked. His mouth started to salivate when he smelled the katsudon. He couldn’t wait to dig into it. He hoped that Victor liked it also. He wanted them to share more things with each other. 

The door clicked shut behind them and Yuuri’s mother popped her head from around a corner, a wide grin spreading across her face as she saw her son and his boyfriend standing in the entryway.

“Yuuri!” she exclaimed, bounding over to him and engulfing him in a hug. Yuuri hugged her back tightly, taking in her comforting smell. He had always felt safe whenever he was with her. As a child, whenever he became stressed or scared, he would search for his mother and curl up against her chest, breathing in her smell.

“Hey, mom, I’m back,” Yuuri said.

Yuuri’s mom held her son out at arm’s length and looked him up and down. She tsked when saw the dark circles under his eyes. “You’re much too skinny, Yuuri. Have you been forgetting to eat?”

“Haha, a bit,” Yuuri admitted, putting his hand over his stomach that was still quite pudgy. 

“No problem, I’ve already made your favorite dish for tonight,” she smiled, then turning her attention to the alpha standing next to her son. “Victor, I’m so happy to finally meet you!” She then also engulfed him in a hug, surprising the alpha with more hugs. 

“It’s great to finally meet you also,” Victor smiled down at the plump woman. 

“Ah, they’re here already?” Yuuri’s father called from the kitchen. 

“Yes! Get out here and say hello!” Yuuri’s mother called back. “I’ll so see if I can find Mari.”

“Okay, thanks,” Yuuri said as his father rushed over from the kitchen, hugging his son and then his boyfriend. 

“Glad that you guys made it here safely,” he said, patting them on the back. “Dinner will be ready soon. We’re just finishing things up. Go put your bags up and come back down.”

The two headed up to Yuuri’s room, setting their bags down on the bed. Victor glanced curiously around the room, wanting to find out even more about his boyfriend over the break. There were several finished paintings in a corner and an easel leaning against the wall. Victor spotted several brushes in a cup on a desk, along with a framed photo of Yuuri and Phichit when they were young.

“Aw, Yuuri, you were so cute,” Victor cooed, picking up the photo and gazing down at a chubby baby Yuuri.

Yuuri blushed, but didn’t comment. He sat down on the edge of his bed, moving the bags a bit to the side. He watched Victor trail his hands over a few of his belongings. His slender fingers moved reverently over his brushes.

“V-Victor?” Yuuri started nervously.

Victor looked over at him through his silver fringe. “Yes, Yuuri?”

“If it’s alright with you, c-could I. . . paint you? I mean, do a painting of you?” Yuuri stuttered out, clenching his hands together.

“I would love that!” Victor exclaimed, taking Yuuri’s hands in his own and beaming down at the flustered omega. “I really want to know how you see me.”

“W-what, that’s obvious. I love you,” Yuuri said. “You’re beautiful.”

Victor grinned and leaned down to kiss Yuuri, murmuring against his lips, “I love you too.”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s waist, pressing his face against his stomach. He took a deep breath of his smell, immediately feeling safe and warm. He hummed happily when the alpha ran his fingers through his dark hair. He almost started to purr when his door was slid open.

“Dinner is ready,” Yuuri’s older sister, Mari, announced. She raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of her and then slowly slid the door shut.

Yuuri hopped up off the bed, his face a bright red. “Omigod, that was embarrassing. I can’t believe she just threw the door open like that.”

Victor chuckled and wrapped an arm around the omega, nuzzling his hair. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s just head down to dinner. I’m sure you’ve missed your mom’s cooking.”

Just the thought of his mom’s katsudon had his stomach grumbling loudly. He flushed again and hid his face in Victor’s shoulder. “Don’t laugh.”

“I’m not,” Victor said as they headed downstairs.

Dinner was a lovely affair. Yuuri downed two bowls of katsudon eagerly, smiling pleasantly when he was full. He leaned against Victor as the alpha told a silly anecdote about one of his classes. Everyone in the Katsuki family already loved Victor and the alpha was becoming quite fond of them as well. He could tell where Yuuri got his pleasant demeanor from.

“That was a wonderful meal,” Victor told Yuuri’s mom as they did the dishes.

“Oh, you’re too sweet!” she exclaimed, a happy blush on her cheeks. She patted Victor on the back. “I’m glad Yuuri found you. I can tell he loves you.” Victor flushed. Yuuri’s mom giggled and continued to wipe down dishes. “I’ll finish up here. Why don’t you try out the onsen? Yuuri will be heading over there soon also.”

Victor perked up, excited about trying out the onsen. He had wanted to soak in it ever since Yuuri told him about it. He rushed off to get ready for the onsen, changing into one of the inn’s robes. He stepped into a room and scrubbed his body, pouring water over himself to get the soap suds off.

He flung open the door to the onsen, legs parted, towel over his shoulder. The onsen was empty. Victor pouted slightly, hoping that Yuuri would’ve beaten him in. He didn’t mind giving the cute omega a show. Victor shrugged and stepped into the steaming water, sighing pleasantly at the balmy temperature of the water. He walked to the other side and leaned his back against the rock wall.

Victor leaned his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying his soak immensely. It was so peaceful out here. He liked Yuuri’s home and his family. He had felt welcome ever since he arrived at the train station. Everyone was so nice. It was so different from his family.

Victor frowned. He didn’t want to think of his family at a time like this. He knew that they still wanted him to take over the family business, even though he told them that he had no interest in it at all. They had scoffed at his dream, believing that he would come to his senses soon. Teachers lived on a much different salary than the Nikiforov family did. 

Victor also knew that they would not approve of his relationship to Yuuri. His family would much rather he marry an elite alpha. One who had money and influential ties. They would take one look at his cute Yuuri and ban their relationship. Victor had it in his mind to run away with the omega and elope. He wouldn’t give up Yuuri for his family.

“Victor?” a sweet voice called out.

Victor opened his eyes, catching sight of Yuuri standing on the other side of the onsen. The alpha’s eyes widened as he saw Yuuri’s naked body. Or, almost all of it. Yuuri had his towel held demurely in front of his waist. But that didn’t mean that Victor didn’t take in the rest of Yuuri’s glorious body. 

The omega was absolutely stunning. His shoulders were hunched in slightly, making him look smaller than he was. There was a rosy flush across his face and chest. Victor’s eyes latched onto his pink nipples, remembering seeing them in his beach house. They were still as beautiful as he remembered them. Victor’s eyes darkened in arousal as they fell down to Yuuri’s stomach, rounder now that it was full of two bowls of katsudon. Victor imagined peppering kisses across the omega’s soft stomach and then biting marks into it. He then also imagined how round his stomach would be if Yuuri was carrying his children.

Victor had to stop his thoughts there. 

Instead, he looked further down, seeing the wide curve of his hips. Victor’s eyes were drawn to the omega’s thighs for several moments, not being able to think of anything that could look better. He groaned slightly, wondering what it would feel like to lay between those thighs.

“Victor, don’t look at me like that,” Yuuri said, his face even redder now. He felt himself becoming hot from the heated gaze that Victor was looking at his body with. At first, he had been embarrassed to come out here naked. He knew that Victor’s body was amazing and he didn’t want the alpha to think badly of him. But with the way that Victor was looking at him now, Yuuri could believe that he was the most desirable person in the universe. 

“I can’t help it,” Victor said huskily, his eyes meeting Yuuri’s dark brown ones. The alpha held his arms out to Yuuri. “Come here,” he said, a slight ordering tone in his voice. Yuuri heard it and shivered, his body moving of its own accord. He wanted to go to the alpha.

Yuuri stepped into the onsen slowly, his eyes never leaving Victor’s. He felt like he couldn’t look away from that blue gaze. The omega moved forward, wading across the onsen. When he got to Victor, he entered into the embrace of his arms. The alpha’s body was already hot from soaking in the water. 

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and held him tight. Yuuri settled down in Victor’s lap, straddling his hips. The omega could tell that Victor was half-hard. 

Victor set his nose against Yuuri’s scent glands and breathed him in. He smelled so amazing. Having Yuuri naked and in his arms was so tantalizing. He wanted to run his hands all over the delectable omega. Victor started with simply running his hands up and down Yuuri’s back, feeling how smooth his skin was. 

Yuuri leaned further into Victor, purring lightly at the alpha’s administrations. He felt incredibly relaxed at that moment, more relaxed than he had been in a long time. Finals had been stressful. He really needed this moment with Victor.

“Hmmm, feels good,” Yuuri sighed, pressing his nose against Victor’s scent glands and breathing him in. He chuckled when he smelled that Victor’s scent was mixed with a turned-on alpha smell. Yuuri was suddenly proud of his body and that he could make this amazing alpha want him.

“Yuuri, so beautiful,” Victor murmured in response, his hands rubbing the sides of the omega’s hips. The way they flared was so gorgeous.

“My hips? You think they’re beautiful?” Yuuri asked, wriggling them slightly in Victor’s grasp.

“Yes,” Victor gasped, clutching them in his hands. He was becoming harder from the omega moving around in his lap.

“What else about me is beautiful?” Yuuri asked, looping his arms around Victor’s neck and leaning back so he could see the alpha’s expression. Victor’s eyes were dark and his plush lips were separated in awe as he tested the width of Yuuri’s hips. The omega licked his lips at Victor’s enthralled expression.

“Victor. Tell me,” Yuuri demanded, leaning in to lick the shell of the alpha’s ear and to play with the back of his hair.

“Y-your thighs,” Victor continued, shivering. His large hands slid down to grasp the omega’s thighs. Yuuri gasped as Victor ran his hands up and down his thighs, moving closer to his throbbing cock.

“A-and, what else?” Yuuri stuttered, trying to regain control over the situation.

“Hmmm, your stomach,” Victor teased, knowing what Yuuri wanted. His hands brushed past the omega’s cock and settled on his stomach.

“My stomach?” Yuuri asked. Why would Victor like that? That was Yuuri’s least favorite part about his body.

“Yes, I love your stomach,” Victor replied, rubbing his hands over it intently.

“Really? You like it?” Yuuri asked uncertainly.

“Of course. It’s wonderful,” Victor said honestly, glancing up into Yuuri’s dark eyes so he knew that he was telling the truth. 

“Oh,” Yuuri mumbled, not knowing what else to say. Victor really seemed to love his stomach. Maybe Yuuri shouldn’t be so harsh on himself.

“I also love your nipples. They’re adorable,” Victor said, sliding his hands up until his cupped Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri’s face turned pink as he saw the aroused look Victor was giving his nipples. The alpha squeezed them lightly, testing Yuuri’s sensitivity. Yuuri bit back a moan, causing Victor to grin. He flicked the omega’s right nipple, causing Yuuri to shiver.  
Victor leaned up slightly, eying the swelling nipples hungrily. He had wanted to do this ever since he first spotted these pink buds. 

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked as Victor moved his face closer to his chest. Victor didn’t answer, instead lightly flicking his tongue out to run over Yuuri’s nipple. Yuuri groaned, biting into his hand to stop his noises. He didn’t want others to know what they were doing in the bath.

Victor didn’t like that idea though. He wanted to hear Yuuri’s cute moans. He laved his tongue over the nipple more thoroughly. Then he sucked the nipple into his mouth, running his tongue around it in a circle as it was inside his mouth. Victor continued to suckle on the omega’s chest, twisting his other nipple around in his fingers. Yuuri was having a hard time being quiet now. 

“V-Victor,” Yuuri moaned softly, starting to grind his hips against the alpha.

“Mmmm,” Victor hummed, making a popping sound as he detached from Yuuri’s now swollen nipple. “You know what else I love?”

“What?” Yuuri asked dazedly. 

Victor ran his hands behind Yuuri to grasp his round ass. “This,” he answered, massaging the globes in his hands. “I swear that your ass is perfect.”

Yuuri leaned forward slightly, lifting his ass for more contact. Victor didn’t have to be told twice. Victor was enjoying Yuuri’s small pants in his ears.

Yuuri startled when he felt one of Victor’s fingers swirling around his entrance. Victor felt this and stopped moving.

“Don’t worry, Yuuri. I won’t do it if you’re uncomfortable with it,” Victor said.

“W-we’re not going all the way, though, right?” Yuuri asked.

“Of course not! I would never let our first time be here, where anyone could walk in on us,” Victor said adamantly. “You deserve so much more than that.”

“Just fingering?” Yuuri asked to be sure.

“Yes,” Victor said, keeping eye contact with Yuuri. More than anything, he wanted Yuuri to trust him. 

“Okay,” Yuuri said.

“I’ll stop if you tell me to,” Victor promised, continuing his movements. He gently prodded the omega’s entrance, wriggling his finger inside. “How does this feel?”

“Weird,” Yuuri admitted.

Victor chuckled at Yuuri’s cute grimace as he tried to decide if he liked having Victor’s finger up his butt or not. “It’ll feel better in a bit.”

“If you say so,” Yuuri said.

Victor continued to work his finger in, slowly stretching Yuuri out. Yuuri was slowly growing used to it, circling his hips slightly. Victor then added another finger, waiting for Yuuri to grow accustomed. He scissored his fingers apart. Victor had to bite his lower lip to keep control of himself. Yuuri was so hot and velvety inside, wrapping tightly around his fingers. He knew that he would feel amazing wrapped around his cock. 

Victor pushed his fingers deeper, brushing against something that had Yuuri seeing stars. He gasped and squeezed down on Victor’s fingers. Victor paused and then brushed against that spot again.

“Aahn!” Yuuri cried out, lifting his butt for more friction. Victor didn’t hesitate to give it to him. He thrusted his fingers in and out of the omega, making sure to brush past his sweet spot.

“Nngh, deeper!” Yuuri demanded, canting his hips back to meet the alpha’s fingers. Yuuri's thighs were shaking from pleasure. He felt like his spine melted each time Victor hit that spot deep inside him.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Victor panted, thoroughly aroused at the display that Yuuri was giving him. “God, I can’t believe how beautiful you are.”

Yuuri moaned at Victor’s words, tightening even more. “V-Victor, I don’t want to come in the water.”

“Come in my mouth,” Victor said.

Yuuri was so out of it that he didn’t even think about how embarrassing that would be. He just lifted himself up and entered his cock into Victor’s open and waiting mouth. Victor swirled his tongue around Yuuri’s cock. He could already taste pre-cum as he sucked on his cock.

Victor gripped onto Yuuri’s hip with one hand as the other continued to finger the omega. Yuuri was completely losing it. He had never felt such pleasure before in his life. This felt so amazing. He thought he was going to die.

Yuuri twined his fingers into Victor’s silver locks and held his head in place as he started to thrust into his mouth. Victor held still, looking up at the omega with heated eyes. He moved his hand faster, continuously pushing into that spot.

“Aah, I’m gonna c-” Yuuri cried out, thrusting deeply into Victor’s mouth and coming, releasing his sterile seed inside. His body became stiff and he tugged on the alpha’s hair.   
Victor groaned, incredibly close to coming without even being touched. He somehow managed to hold back though, not wanting to make the water messy. He swallowed everything that Yuuri gave him. 

Victor carefully removed his fingers as Yuuri began to relax. The omega slowly collapsed into the water, leaning heavily against Victor’s chest. Yuuri snuggled against him, breathing in the alpha’s pheromones. He felt so loved in that moment.

He felt how hard Victor was and he stirred. “Do you want me to help you, too?”

Victor shook his head and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, bringing him back against his chest. “No, I wanted this to be about you.”

“Mmmm, well, it was amazing,” Yuuri sighed contentedly. 

“I’m glad,” Victor said. “And I wish we could stay here, but I think it’s about time to get out.”

Yuuri nodded tiredly and wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, wanting to be carried out. Victor smiled and nuzzled Yuuri’s damp hair. He gathered the omega securely in his arms and stood up. He carried them across the onsen. They made it safely inside. Victor set Yuuri down and dried both of them off. Yuuri half-heartedly started to dress himself before Victor took over, making sure the beautiful omega was covered.

When Victor was also dressed, Yuuri held his arms up again like a small child wanting to be carried by their parents. Victor wrapped Yuuri’s arms around his neck and then hefted the omega up. Yuuri wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist and then placed his face in the crook of his neck. He just wanted to cuddle with his alpha and go to sleep.

Victor walked through the inn with the precious sleepy omega in his arms. A few of the customers glanced at them and smiled, then turning back to watching tv. Victor also passed Yuuri’s mother, who gave the couple a loving look. She could tell that her son was being well taken care of. 

Victor also passed by Mari and she tugged on the sleeve of Victor’s robe before he could head up the stairs to Yuuri’s room. Victor stopped and looked down at her.

“When you put him in bed, can you come back downstairs to talk to me for a moment?” she asked, giving him a determined gaze. Victor could tell that she was a beta from where he was standing. She was being quite brave against an alpha. Victor didn’t mind though. He had an idea of what she was going to tell Victor: that he better take care of Yuuri and not break his heart.

Victor nodded, then headed up the stairs when Mari let go of his sleeve.

Victor entered Yuuri’s room and placed the omega down on the bed. Yuuri curled up into a ball. Victor placed a blanket over him and ran a hand affectionately through his dark hair. 

Before he could turn away and head downstairs, Yuuri reached up and grasped Victor’s wrist. “Where are you going?” he slurred sleepily.

“Just downstairs. I’ll be right back, darling,” Victor said, leaning down to kiss Yuuri’s forehead.

Victor left, sliding the door shut silently. Then he headed back downstairs to talk to Mari. He walked over to her and she led them outside. Victor remained silent as she lit a cigarette and started to smoke it. 

“Phichit told me about what happened when Yuuri went into heat,” she started, blowing a puff of smoke out. Victor’s fists clenched as he remembered that terrible night. “He said that Yuuri was about to be raped by several alphas when you rescued him. And then you also held yourself back as you carried him back to safety.”

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t keep him completely safe,” Victor said, bowing low before Mari.

Mari blew out another stream of smoke. “It’s not your fault. Accidents like these happen all the time. I actually wanted to thank you for saving him and then not attacking him yourself. It must’ve been difficult to hold back.”

“I would never force Yuuri into something he didn’t want,” Victor said.

“I’m glad,” Mari smiled. She put out the cigarette and then started to head back inside. “Oh, and if you break his heart, I’ll have to destroy you.”

Victor chuckled, glad that Yuuri was so cared for. “I’ll remember that.”

He headed back upstairs and climbed into bed behind Yuuri. The omega immediately turned around and snuggled up against Victor. Victor felt his heart ache as he gazed down at the slumbering omega. How was he so lucky to have met him? Victor never thought that he would receive a love like this ever.

Victor lifted the blanket over himself and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, pulling him close and swearing never to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! They are all so cute <3 
> 
> Until next time! ( ˘ ³˘)♥


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet chapter <3 Stay tuned for the end notes. . . For reals.

“So, how do you want me?” Victor asked dramatically, throwing an arm over his forehead and propping his leg up on the chair.

Yuuri lifted an eyebrow, amused. He was moving his easel into position and setting a large canvas onto it. He had his paints and brushes ready. Now he just needed to deal with his model.

He had been ecstatic when Victor had agreed to model for him. Yuuri loved to paint the people who were important to him. He had several paintings of his family and Phichit. But this would be the first time painting a picture of a lover. He wanted to get it perfect.

“Well, certainly not like that,” Yuuri giggled, going over to Victor.

“Hmm? Sexier? You want to paint me naked, you naughty thing!” Victor teased, reaching out and grabbing Yuuri around the waist, pulling him into his lap to tickle him. Yuuri giggled again, tears falling down his cheeks, as he half-struggled to escape. 

“No!” Yuuri drawled, taking his glasses off to wipe his eyes. He climbed off of Victor and turned to give him a wink. “But maybe some other time.”

“Yuuri, scandalous!”

Yuuri snorted and went over to his closet, rummaging around in it as he looked for what he wanted Victor to wear. And honestly, he didn’t think at this moment that he could survive staring at a naked Victor for too long. 

Yuuri found what he was looking for and pulled it out of a box. He carried it back over to Victor, nervously squeezing it in his hands. Victor noticed his boyfriend’s face and he focused on what the omega was holding. 

“I wanted you to wear this,” Yuuri said, holding it out to Victor.

Victor took what was a large, fluffy knitted sweater in his hands. It was a simple gray color and looked humongous. It looked like it would swallow Yuuri whole.

“My grandmother made that for me before she died,” Yuuri started, tugging on the hem of his shirt. “It was the last thing she made. I. . . I loved her tremendously and it would mean a lot to me if I could paint you in this.”

Victor stood and hugged Yuuri tightly to him. “It’ll be an honor. I’m glad that you would let me wear something so important to you.”

“I know it’s really big. Her eyesight was really bad then and she thought the sweater was a lot smaller,” Yuuri explained.

“It’ll be cozy,” Victor said, kissing the tip of Yuuri’s nose. “Let me change and then we can start.” He tugged his shirt off and then pulled the large sweater over his head. The hem of the sweater hung down to his mid-thigh and the sleeves hung about 5 inches over his hands. The neckline was too wide and the sweater kept slipping off his shoulder. 

“It’s a pretty risqué sweater,” Victor chuckled, sitting in the chair that Yuuri had told him that he wanted to paint him in. Apparently, the light there was perfect. 

Yuuri giggled and peered around the canvas. “Just imagine what it looks like on me.”

“I am,” Victor said, wriggling his eyebrows in an indecent matter. “Now, how do you want me to sit?” He sprawled across the chair with his arms held out wide.

“Well, not like that,” Yuuri said, stepping around his easel and walking over to Victor. He turned the alpha a bit to the side, having him sit at a slight angle. He was now being illuminated by the sun more, the soft light hitting all the right places. Even in person, Victor looked like a work of art. 

Yuuri had Victor cross his legs and set one of his elbows on his knee. Victor’s face was tilted to the side, his hand resting against the underside of his jawline. The gray sweater slid off his opposite shoulder, showing his pale skin. 

Yuuri leaned down and kissed his shoulder, sliding the material down further. He straightened and gave Victor a smile. “Perfect.”

“You are so unfair,” Victor whined as Yuuri headed back to his easel. 

Yuuri giggled, “Make sure you stay like that.” Victor stuck his tongue out momentarily, gaining a warning look from Yuuri in response. Victor immediately schooled his features.  
Yuuri silently mixed his paints, looking at Victor every now and then to determine what shades he needed. Then he started, gently brushing color over the blank canvas. His hand moved with ease as soft music played in the background. 

Victor was truly beautiful. His silver hair glowed in the soft light, looking almost white in a few places. His blue eyes gazed tenderly at Yuuri and the omega hoped that he could catch that expression in his painting. Yuuri’s eyes trailed down, catching on the alpha’s impossibly pink lips. Yuuri could almost feel them pressing against his.

Victor’s neck was long and graceful, like a dancer’s. His shoulders were broad and strong, very alpha-like. They made a little shiver run through the omega whenever he saw them.   
Yuuri mixed a few more paints, beginning to work on the sweater. He had always loved the sweater, but he thought that it looked terrible on him. It hung on him like a giant trash bag. But somehow, Victor made it look attractive. The sweater hung off his shoulder artfully, hanging so low that Yuuri could see the top of a pink nipple.

Yuuri licked his lips absentmindedly as he painted what he saw, using the same delicate shade of pink on the nipple as he had on the lips. Victor was almost like a statue or a porcelain doll. So gorgeous and perfect in every way. And Yuuri had somehow managed to snag him from every other omega out there. 

Yuuri felt rather proud of himself for snatching Victor all to himself. This beautiful man was his. 

Yuuri couldn’t help the erotic feelings that rose within him as he thought that, his hand painting smoothly across the canvas. 

“Yuuri,” Victor called softly, still in the same position.

Yuuri looked over at him, “Yes?”

“I won’t be able to control myself if you smell like that,” Victor murmured, his free hand clutching onto the chair.

Yuuri blushed a bright red and hid behind the large canvas. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I like that you think that about me,” Victor said. Yuuri could smell the alpha’s own sultry pheromones washing over him. Yuuri almost dropped his brush and crawled into Victor’s lap.

“Victor, I need to concentrate,” Yuuri said. Victor chuckled, but the pheromones died down, only a small bit lingering.

About thirty minutes later, Victor was getting restless. He had already been sitting still for several hours, given a break every thirty minutes to stretch or use the restroom. But for him, sitting still so long was becoming taxing. Especially, when he had to look at Yuuri’s adorable serious expression as he concentrated on his work. Victor almost couldn’t take it. He wanted to snatch the cute omega up and hold onto him tightly.

“Yuuuuuuri, are you almost done?” Victor asked.

“Almost,” Yuuri replied. “I’m actually surprised you’ve lasted this long.”

“Well, of course. I would do anything for my Yuuri,” Victor cooed.

Yuuri was flustered again and he had to take a moment to reign himself in before he started to paint again. “Victor, stay quiet for twenty more minutes and then I’ll be done.”  
Victor hummed in acquiescence and sat still, a small teasing smile playing on his lips. He couldn’t wait to cuddle the omega and see how he saw him. In what light did Yuuri see Victor? 

“Okay, I’m done. You can get up now,” Yuuri said twenty minutes later, stepping back to view his painting. It could still use some finishing touches, but he didn’t want to keep Victor sitting in one spot for too long. 

Victor got up and stretched, the sleeves of the sweater falling past his wrists. They fell back over the alpha’s hands when he put his arms down. He walked over to where Yuuri was standing, walking behind the omega and wrapping his arms around him. 

Victor rested his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder as he looked at the painting. He gasped softly in Yuuri’s ear, seeing how angelic he looked through the omega’s eyes. He looked so soft and peaceful, like he lived in a completely different world. 

“It’s so lovely, Yuuri,” Victor murmured, smelling the pleased scent of the omega.

Yuuri turned in Victor’s arms, cupping his face with his hands. “That’s because you’re lovely.”

Victor blushed at the sincerity and love in Yuuri’s voice. The omega stroked his face tenderly while gazing up at him with his large brown eyes. Victor carefully removed Yuuri’s glasses, then leaned down and kissed him. Yuuri smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Victor, clutching his hands into the soft gray sweater.

After a sweet moment, they broke apart, resting their foreheads against one another.

“Yuuri,” Victor started. “I love you so much. I’m so glad that I found you.”

“Me too,” Yuuri said, squeezing the alpha tighter to him, wanting to feel every part of his body against his. 

“Yuuri, ever since I saw you, I thought that you were my other half. My destined mate,” Victor confessed, hiding his face against the omega’s neck near his scent glands. He stiffened slightly, wondering if he would get rejected. Dating was one thing, but talking about destined mates was another. Rarely anyone ever found their destined mate, the person who was completely perfect for them. Victor didn’t think he could take being separated from Yuuri now that he had found him. 

“I thought that too. Though it took me longer to figure out,” Yuuri giggled.

“Well, you were intoxicated the first time we met,” Victor reminded him.

“Don’t talk about that,” Yuuri groaned.

“Why not? You were sexy and cute,” Victor laughed, pulling back to kiss Yuuri’s forehead. “I was completely charmed by you.”

“You weren’t mad about your shoes?” Yuuri asked.

“Not for one second,” Victor replied. 

Yuuri laughed, “You’re amazing.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Victor said, glancing back at the beautiful painting of him. 

“It is, it really is,” Yuuri sighed, snuggling back into Victor’s arms and never wanting to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter, but I still love it. :D I'm prepping for some upcoming super long chapters, so I decided to make this one simple and full of fluff. Wednesday will deal with the Nishigori triplets and next Saturday is gonna be AMAZING!!!! Seriously, look forward to next week. You all are to looooooooooooove it. Ah, so salacious ;) No other hints will be given. Just. . . prepare yourselves.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Spring Break and Victor was going home with Yuuri again. Yuuri’s family absolutely loved him and wanted him to come back whenever he felt like it. Victor had never felt so welcomed before, besides Yuuri of course. Yuuri and Phichit were heading back home for Spring Break and Victor had invited himself along. 

One day into their vacation, Yuuri got stuck with babysitting the Nishigori triplets. He didn’t mind since he loved the girls and he wanted to help his friends out, but he felt bad that he had to do it while his boyfriend was around. He had wanted to spend every moment with Victor.

“I’ll come with you,” Victor said, lolling around on Yuuri’s bed.

“You don’t have to do that, sweetie,” Yuuri said, petting Victor’s head where it was resting in his lap.

Phichit, who was in the rolly chair at Yuuri’s desk reading a book, rolled his eyes fondly at them. Victor had been surprised when Phichit burst through Yuuri’s door and plopped down at his desk. He had always been told that omegas were very protective of their sleeping areas and only let a few people in. Victor had been ecstatic when Yuuri let him sleep with him in his room, because that meant that Yuuri trusted him. 

But then he had to remember that he and Phichit were very close friends and roommates and that they wouldn’t feel threatened by the smell of each other in their nesting area like most omegas would about other omegas. 

“Why don’t all of us go? It’ll give me something to do. My mom is currently cleaning the entire house and I don’t want to get in her way,” Phichit said, shuddering slightly as he thought about his mother bustling around energetically.

“Yuko wanted me to take them ice skating,” Yuuri said.

“That’s fine with me. I haven’t been on a rink in a while,” Phichit said.

“Are you okay with that, Victor?” Yuuri asked the alpha.

“I’ve never been ice skating before,” Victor admitted bashfully. “It sounds like fun though and I’m willing to learn.”

“Especially if Yuuri teaches you,” Phichit coughed under his breath.

“My first responsibility is to the girls, but I’ll teach you,” Yuuri said.

“Hooray!” Victor cheered.

Two hours later, the Nishigori triplets were being dropped off so that their parents could go on a date. Yuuri promised that he would take good care of them. The triplets kept their angelic smiles on their faces until their parents left, then they started to run around and climb onto things and almost knock a few things over.

Yuuri clapped his hands and the triplets froze, turning to see the warning smile that the omega had on his face.

“Axel, Lutz, Loop, you know that that is not how you act,” Yuuri said as his smile grew. “We will be heading to the ice rink, but if you cannot behave, we will come right back here.”

The triplets swallowed in fear and nodded in unison. They knew not to mess with this omega.

Victor squatted down at their level and gave them a friendly smile. “Hi! I’m Victor. I’ll be learning with you today.”

Axel, Lutz, and Loop shared a look between the three of them before they were upon the alpha.

“You’re so tall!” Axel shouted, climbing up on Victor’s back.

“Why is your hair that color?” Lutz asked, pulling on the alpha’s hair.

“Are you new here?” Loop asked, falling into Victor’s lap.

“Girls!” Yuuri said, shocked at what the girls were doing.

“It’s okay, Yuuri,” Victor replied. He turned back to the triplets. “Can you all hold on tight to me?” Axel clutched her tiny arms around Victor’s neck while Lutz and Loop grabbed his shoulders. Victor wrapped his arms around Lutz and Loop and made sure that Axel was secure before he stood up. The girls squealed with delight as Victor zoomed around the inn’s entrance.

“Hey, he’s pretty good with kids,” Phichit said, nudging Yuuri playfully in the side.

“Yeah, he is,” Yuuri replied, watching as Victor spun in a circle.

“Ready to go, Yuuri?” Victor asked, interrupting the omega’s thoughts. He still had the girls up in the air. 

“You’re not going to carry them all the way to the ice rink, are you?” Yuuri asked, raising an eyebrow. 

The triplets started to protest, clinging to Victor with all their might. 

“I can’t. They want me to carry them,” Victor answered brightly, causing the girls to cheer.

“What if you hurt your back? You won’t be able to skate,” Yuuri pointed out.

Victor paused and turned away from Yuuri, whispering to the girls. Yuuri and Phichit shared a confused look. After a few moments, it seemed that Victor and the girls had come to some kind of agreement and they turned to face the two omegas.

“They have agreed to being carried only half-way,” Victor said. 

“That’s still pretty far,” Phichit pointed out. 

Victor turned around again, much to the omegas’ amusement. He spun around again, “One-third of the way?”

“No less!” the girls shouted, frowning down at the omegas.

Yuuri shook his head, “Fine. One-third of the way and then you have to walk. No taking complete advantage of my boyfriend.”

The girls cheered again and the group left to head to the skating rink. Victor walked in front of the two omegas, enjoying a slightly confusing guided tour from the triplets. He was having fun though and Yuuri grinned.

“It’s been so long since we’ve skated together, Yuuri,” Phichit said, looping his arm through the other omega’s.

“It has,” Yuuri said, sliding his glasses further up his nose with his free hand. “We used to skate all the time when we were little.”

“You were so cute then with your tiny skates and sparkly outfits,” Phichit cooed. He took his phone out and scrolled through some pictures. “I still have pictures from our first-grade recital!”

“Why do you still have those?” Yuuri groaned, glancing down at an old picture of him and Phichit wearing matching black outfits covered in sequins and rhinestones. Phichit was standing proudly on the ice, his arms in the air as he waved to the camera. Yuuri was beside him, chubby, and shyly looking out through his blue-rimmed glasses.

“What?” Victor asked, having stopped after hearing their conversation. He craned his neck over the omegas’ shoulders, gasping in delight as he saw the picture. “Yuuri! Look at you! And I didn’t think that you could get any cuter.”

“Victor, don’t look!” Yuuri complained, snatching the phone and putting it in his pocket. 

“Yuuri, that’s my phone!” Phichit whined, practically diving on Yuuri to get his phone back. He semi-wrestled Yuuri, his hand diving into the back pocket of his friend’s jeans so he could grab his phone. He clutched the phone to his chest. “Don’t take my phone.”

“Well, don’t scroll through embarrassing pictures of me!”

“They’re not embarrassing, they’re adorable!”

“They are, Yuuri!” Victor chimed in.

“Yuuri was sparkly!” the triplets sang, having got a good look at the picture from the alpha’s shoulders. Yuuri groaned and hid his face in his hands.

“Let’s stop teasing Yuuri,” Phichit said. “It’s time to skate!” Victor and the girls cheered and started to take off for the ice rink again. Phichit put his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder.   
“I’m sorry about that. You really were super cute back then.”

“You’re just biased,” Yuuri said in a muffled voice.

“I am, and that’s because I love you,” Phichit said, rubbing his cheek against Yuuri’s hand and part of his cheek that was exposed. Yuuri grumbled something under his breath, but he removed his hands from over his face, so Phichit saw it as a win. 

“Besides, you can’t be worried about that when you got yourself a hunky alpha,” Phichit said, glancing up at where Victor and the girls were chatting. As promised, he had let them down one-third of the way and now the triplets were fighting on who got to hold the alpha’s hands the rest of the way. Victor just chuckled and told them to take turns.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked. He knew Victor was amazing, but he didn’t know exactly what Phichit was referring to. 

“Don’t tell me that the way he is with the girls doesn’t raise up something maternal in you. It’s obvious that he would be a great dad,” Phichit said. He reached down and tickled the other omega’s stomach. “Don’t tell me that you haven’t thought about having his baby.”

Yuuri flushed a brilliant red and spluttered incoherently. He actually had thought about it a few times. Sometimes when he was alone, he would imagine a life with Victor. Becoming the alpha’s mate, carrying his children, growing old together. He would gently put his hand over his stomach and try to imagine what it would be like to have Victor’s child inside him. He never got too far with those trains of thoughts since he would become too embarrassed. 

But watching Victor around children did raise something maternal in him. He felt like he needed Victor to give him a child and that he needed the alpha to help him raise it. He needed to start a family with Victor.

“We’re not there yet,” Yuuri replied.

“Of course not,” Phichit nodded sagely. Phichit knew that sometimes omegas couldn’t help but want a child, especially at the age they were at. It was in their genetic makeup. Even Phichit would sometimes see a cute alpha and suddenly get a motherly urge, even though he had never been romantically interested in anyone. 

Phichit patted Yuuri on the arm as they spotted the ice rink. “But when you are ready, you will have beautiful children. And I’m saying that because you’re beautiful, by the way. Don’t even think about twisting my words, Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yuuri chuckled softly, “I won’t. Of course I would think that my baby would be beautiful.”

“Good, now let’s get skating. I hope I still remember how,” Phichit said as he pushed the doors open to the rink. 

Since Yuko and Nishigori had the day off, another worker was behind the counter. She waved to Yuuri, Phichit, and the girls and gave Victor a curious glance. The girl was a beta and it was clear that she was attracted to the alpha. Possessive pheromones seeped out of Yuuri, which only Phichit and the beta smelled. Victor had already walked into the locker room to help the triplets put their skates on.

The beta lowered her eyes slowly, not wanting to get in the way of a couple. She definitely didn’t want to anger an alpha by distressing his omega.

“Um, sorry, here are your skates,” she said, holding them out.

“Sorry about that,” Phichit said lowly as he grabbed both sets of skates from her. 

“It’s okay, I understand,” she replied, smiling and waving them on.

Phichit walked with Yuuri to the locker room. “Relax, Yuuri. Nobody is going to take Victor away.”

Yuuri sighed, his pheromones disappearing. “I know, I just couldn’t help it after all of that baby talk.”

“Yes, unfortunately we are at that age,” Phichit said, rolling his eyes, thinking that several things about omegas’ hormones and bodies were weird and annoying. 

Yuuri sat down on the bench and took his shoes off, switching them out for the skates. He was lacing his skates when Victor walked back into the locker room, a worried expression on his face. He walked over to the omega and kneeled in front of him. He took the omega’s hands in his and gave him a concerned look.

“Are you okay, Yuuri? I sensed that something was wrong while I was with the girls,” Victor said, stroking Yuuri’s hands gently.

“It’s fine, just one of those omega moments,” Yuuri said, brushing it off. “It was silly, really.”

“He was worried that the lady behind the counter was going to snatch you up,” Phichit explained, quickly lacing his skates up and standing. “He obviously doesn’t have to worry about that, but sometimes it just happens.” He walked towards the door leading to the rink. “I’m going to go check on the triplets and make sure they’re behaving.”

Phichit left and Victor turned back to Yuuri. “Baby, you know that I would never leave you.”

“I know, I just couldn’t help it. Phichit and I were talking about. . . babies,” Yuuri mumbled, a blush forming on his cheeks at the admission. 

Victor’s hands stopped and he squeezed the omega’s hands lightly. “Why were you talking about babies?”

Yuuri made a small whine in the back of his throat, embarrassed about this entire conversation. “It’s because you were so good with the girls. You’re amazing with them. And it made me kinda want to have kids with you.”

Victor broke out in a smile and he kissed Yuuri’s hands. “That’s the best thing that I’ve heard all day. But let’s take our time.”

“Of course,” Yuuri agreed, glad that the alpha hadn’t found his thoughts weird. “Let me finish lacing my skates and then we can go.” He glanced down at Victor’s skates and saw that they were tied perfectly. “Wow, I thought that you’d never been skating before.”

“Ah, yes, I haven’t,” Victor said, rubbing the back of his head. “The girls actually had to help me. I was completely useless.”

Yuuri giggled and stood, taking his boyfriend’s hand. He leaned into him and whispered in his ear, “I think it’s cute.”

Victor chuckled and kissed his cheek, “I think that you’re cute.”

The two walked out to the rink where Phichit was already skating in slow circles with the triplets. He was telling them that they had to warm up first before they got down to the real skating. 

Yuuri and Victor got to the opening in the rink and Yuuri stepped out easily, used to being on ice. Victor looked down at the slick surface warily, not sure that he would be able to stand on it. He was having enough trouble trying to keep his balance on his knife shoes. 

Yuuri turned back and held out his hand. Victor gratefully took it and carefully stepped out onto the ice.

“Good, good,” Yuuri said, skating backwards slowly and bringing the alpha with him. Victor clung onto Yuuri’s hands tightly as he was being dragged across the ice. He definitely did not trust the ice. 

The girls giggled at Victor as they skated around Phichit. 

“Shh, he’s doing his best,” Phichit told them quietly. “I hope you guys are warmed up enough.”

“We are!” they exclaimed.

“Yuuri, they’re ready for you,” Phichit called as Yuuri continued to drag Victor over to them.

“Mmkay, we’re here,” Yuuri said, lining Victor up next to the girls. He looked up at Victor. “I’m going to let go of your hands now, okay? Try to stay standing.” He slowly let go of Victor’s hands, watching the alpha’s legs shake slightly as he tried to maintain his balance. “Good job.”

He turned to the girls, “Have you three been practicing?” They nodded enthusiastically. “Okay, show me what you’ve learned.” The girls started to twirl around and do simple skating exercises. Yuuri watched proudly and made some adjustments, making sure to keep his eye on Victor, who was slowly inching forward on the ice.

“Wow, you guys have learned so much while we’ve been away,” Yuuri said proudly. Phichit gave them each a high-five as the girls beamed and puffed their chests out. “Why don’t you have Phichit teach you now so I can help Victor?”

The girls giggled again, skating around Victor before heading over to Phichit. The omega began to teach them with gusto, taking the girls to the other side of the rink.

Yuuri skated back over to Victor, taking the alpha’s hands again. “You’re doing a good job.”

Victor chuckled, “You don’t have to sugarcoat it for me, Yuuri. I’m doing a terrible job.”

“No you’re not. You haven’t fallen yet,” Yuuri said, skating backwards again. “Now, move your feet as if you’re walking. Don’t just let me drag you across the entire rink.”

Victor slowly picked his feet up and set them down on the ice. Yuuri murmured words of encouragement as they turned in a small circle. Victor felt kind of ridiculous as Yuuri pulled him along while Phichit was showing more advanced moves to the girls as they cheered.

“You’re doing great,” Yuuri continued. “Will you be okay if I let go?”

“Ummmm,” Victor said uncertainly. “I guess we can try it.”

“I’ll be right here,” Yuuri said reassuringly, slowly letting go of Victor’s hands. Victor skated forward a few feet, looking almost like a baby deer that was just learning how to walk.

“You’re skating by yourself, Victor!” Yuuri cheered.

“I kind of am!” Victor said, sliding forward on the ice with his arms swinging around to stay upright. Victor skated farther forward, his toe pick getting caught in a divot in the ice. He fell forward, landing face-first on the ice.

“Victor, are you okay?!” Yuuri cried out, rushing over to his boyfriend. He helped Victor sit up. His nose was swollen and bleeding. “Oh dear,” Yuuri said, using his sleeve to wipe up the blood. “Let’s get you off the ice.” He helped Victor up and skated him over to the side, helping him off the rink. He sat his boyfriend down and ran to get some tissues for him, moving quickly even in his skates.

“Thanks,” Victor said as Yuuri handed him a box of tissues. “Sorry about your shirt.”

“You are far more important than my shirt,” Yuuri said, caressing the alpha’s hair. He had a sudden urge to mother and nurture the hurt alpha. He sat beside him, stretching his legs out as he watched Phichit and the girls. They had been worried when Victor fell, but Phichit knew that five people crowding around the alpha wouldn’t have helped. He quickly diverted the girls’ attention, promising to teach them a very basic jump.

“You did a wonderful job for your first time,” Yuuri cooed at the alpha, cuddling up next to him and purring softly. He emitted calming pheromones.

“Yuuri, I’m not dying,” Victor chuckled, knowing what the omega was up to. “It’s just a nosebleed. I’ll be fine.” Yuuri grumbled something and snuggled closer, something in his brain telling him to stay with his alpha.

Victor patted Yuuri’s head with his free hand. “I’m okay, darling. Why don’t you go out and skate something for me. Maybe your first grade routine?”

Yuuri sat up quickly, his face flushing hotly. He stood up, bopping Victor’s head gently. “Rude.”

He headed back out onto the ice, skating over to Phichit and the triplets and relaying the information. The girls squealed happily and rushed off the ice, crowding around the side of the rink as they peered at the two omegas expectantly. Yuuri groaned as Phichit skated towards the sound system, hooking his phone into it and picking a song out. 

“This is our little routine that we’ve been working on for several years now,” Phichit announced as he skated back over to Yuuri. “Just something we do every now and again. We’re too advanced for that first-grade stuff.”

Axel, Lutz, and Loop cheered as the music started, excited to see their idols skating. Yuuri and Phichit struck their opening poses. They were facing each other, one of their legs behind them gracefully. Their palms touched together in front of their chests. The music started and they raised their arms into the air, their arms sweeping out to their sides.   
They then separated to do a spin, coming back together again, their fingers intertwined. They started to skate like that around the rink, separating every now and again to do some type of spin or to do synchronized jumps.

Victor found himself standing and walking towards the edge of the rink, mesmerized by the omegas’ movements. They were both incredibly graceful as they moved as one. Anyone watching could tell that the two had known each other for a very long time. Victor felt a small spike of jealousy as he watched the two, Phichit circling around Yuuri, his hands trailing over the other man. Phichit had known Yuuri his entire life. No matter what Victor did, Phichit would always know things about Yuuri that he never would.

Victor put a smile on his face as he saw Yuuri glance over at him. He must’ve smelled the slight change in his scent. Victor realized he was being silly. Yuuri loved Phichit, but not like he loved Victor. Also, Victor liked Phichit. He was bubbly and sweet to everyone he met. He also looked out for Yuuri and that meant a lot to Victor.

The omegas ended their pair skate and Yuuri skated over to Victor. “You okay? It felt like you were stressed for a moment. Is it your nose?”

“I’m fine, baby,” Victor reassured him, taking his hand and kissing it. How could Victor have been jealous even for one second? It was so obvious that Yuuri loved and cherished him. 

Yuuri gave him a soft smile, running his hand through his silver hair again. “Even with a bloody nose, you’re so beautiful.”

Victor blushed and the girls gagged. Phichit told them to stop flirting in front of the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pressure to have babies. It's all just hormones. A fleeting fancy, led by their super weird hormones. Just wanted to say that lol. All in good time. :P 
> 
> Anyway, see you all Saturday for the amazing chapter! Yaaay! <3 It picks up after this chapter. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE chapter you've been waiting a week for! lol Enjoy! ;)

“Let’s do shots!” Phichit cheered as he pushed his way to the bar, immediately ordering several shots for the four of them. After finals were over and summer had officially begun, Phichit had suggested that he, Yuuri, Victor, and Christophe go to the same bar where they had been last year. Victor had thought it was a splendid idea. He and Yuuri would be going back to the place where they first met and where Yuuri had mesmerized him. 

Yuuri, on the other hand, had gone pale. He knew that he always did crazy things when he drank. What if he did something terrible this time? Or something even more ridiculous than last time?

“Don’t worry so much, Yuuri,” Phichit had said, slinging his arm around the other omega. “Victor thinks you’re quite charming when you’re drunk.”

Like always, Phichit got his way, and the four of them were currently inside the packed club. Phichit weaved through the crowd back towards the table that they had managed to snag, or that some omegas had graciously given up for Victor. Phichit plunked down a tray of eight shots, salt, and lemons, grinning devilishly.

“I can’t believe he let you bring all this stuff over here,” Yuuri said, looking down at the tray.

“The bartender likes me,” Phichit said, turning back to give a little saucy wave at the bartender. He sat down at the table and picked up one of the salt shakers. He licked his hand and then poured the salt on it. Chris and Victor also grabbed a salt shaker, looking at Yuuri expectantly.

“Omigod, fine,” Yuuri sighed, grabbing a salt shaker and following Phichit’s example. “Whatever I do after this is your fault.”

Several shots later, the four of them were inebriated. Yuuri was swaying in his seat to the music, but he was completely off-beat. Victor was gazing at him with a goofy expression on his face. Phichit was giggling non-stop at whatever Chris was saying, which was a nonsensical story.

“Hey, are you here by yourself?” Victor asked Yuuri sultrily, sliding his chair closer to the omega.

Yuuri looked over at him, trying to focus on his face. “No, I’m here with my boyfriend.”

Victor slid closer still, “And where is he? Why would he leave such a cute thing alone?”

Yuuri glanced around him, “I don’t know. But he’s big and super sexy. Oh, and he’s shiny. So if you see a super sexy shiny dude, that’s my boyfriend. Don’t get any ideas when you see him.”

Chris, who was better at holding alcohol, gave them an unimpressed look. “You two are dating each other.”

Yuuri and Victor gasped and stared at each other.

“You think I’m super sexy and shiny?” Victor asked, touching his hair reverently.

“Super, super sexy and shiny,” Yuuri answered in awe.

“Okay, we’re going to dance,” Chris said, standing and pulling Victor up with him. He didn’t know how much of their ridiculous flirting he could take. “You two coming?” he asked the omegas.

“Not yet, I want another round,” Phichit said. “Another round, Yuuri?”

“Sure, whatever you want, sweetie,” Yuuri purred.

While Phichit was ordering some more shots, Chris pulled Victor out onto the dance floor.

“Wait, are you my boyfriend? You look different,” Victor asked, swaying slightly on the dance floor.

Chris rolled his eyes, “Sure, why not?”

“Ah, so cute! My darling!” Victor said, wrapping his arms around Chris and moving around in a circle. 

Yuuri and Phichit did another shot and afterwards, Yuuri was crawling into Phichit’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Phichit’s neck and swayed in his lap, giggling at the awed look his friend was giving him. To Phichit’s drunk mind, Yuuri’s sloppy lap dance was the best thing he had ever seen.

“You come here often?” Yuuri asked.

“I think I live here,” Phichit answered dazedly.

The two of them heard a snort, causing them to look to the side. There was a stoic-looking alpha sitting there, glancing at them from the corner of his eye.

“Whatchu want?” Phichit slurred, looking the alpha up and down.

“Nothing, you may continue,” he said, lifting his drink to his lips and giving them a cool look.

“What? Omigawd,” Phichit said, turning back to Yuuri and not lowering his voice at all. “Hold on, Yuuri. I have to go talk to the shexy alpha over there.”

“Wha-” Yuuri started before he was dumped unceremoniously on the ground as his friend stood up and messily sauntered over to the alpha. Yuuri gave a small pout as his friend slid into the alpha’s lap, introducing himself.

“Hi, I’m Phichit,” he purred.

“Seung-gil Lee,” the alpha said, his expression still not changing as the omega squirmed in his lap. 

“You’re sho beautiful,” Phichit said, running a hand through Seung-gil’s dark hair.

“Thank you,” Seung-gil said, setting his drink down on the table so that it wouldn’t spill. 

“And? Whadaya think about me?” Phichit asked, fluttering his long eyelashes.

“You are also quite beautiful,” Seung-gil said, admiring the omega in his lap. He had never really liked loud omegas before, but there was something about this one that was intriguing and beguiling. 

“Wouldya like to dance with me?” Phichit asked, leaning in and nibbling on Seung-gil’s earlobe. The alpha shivered and gave the omega a brief heated gaze before he schooled his emotions once again.

“Sure, why not?” he said. 

The two headed out to the dance floor, leaving Yuuri all alone on the floor. The omega grumbled and pushed himself up off the floor, using the table to help him stand. Everyone had just left him! Nobody was paying attention to him!

He continued to pout as he glanced around the room, trying to spot someone that he came with. He didn’t recognize anyone in the writhing crowd. He glanced to his left, a slow smirk spreading across his face at what he saw. He knew one way to get them to come back over to him. 

Yuuri stumbled over to the other side of the room, pushing past other patrons. He had almost made it when he tripped and went careening into someone. He glanced up, his vision blurry. He couldn’t tell who it was and he couldn’t really make out their face.

“Whoa, be careful,” the taller man said, steadying Yuuri. The omega ran his hands over the man’s chest, trying to figure out the identity that way. “Um, can I help you?”  
Yuuri’s hands got caught on a tie and he ran his hands up it, loosening it and pulling it off the man. “I need to borrow this,” he purred, winking at the man before sauntering off, leaving the other man gaping behind him.

“W-wait!” the man called out, rushing after Yuuri. Yuuri had already tied the tie around his head as he finally reached his destination: the stripper pole that was currently not being used. 

Yuuri stopped in front of it and ran his hand up the smooth surface. The tie-man stopped, staring up at the enchanting omega. He gulped as the omega did a little spin, winking at him as he went by. A few more people gathered around as Yuuri continued to spin and dance around the pole. He stripped his shirt and pants off, throwing them down at the cheering crowd.

“Yuuri, what are you doing?” someone called out.

Yuuri smiled to himself. He already got one of them to come back. He looked down and saw Chris with his hands on his hips.

Yuuri held his hand out and beckoned him up. “Join me.”

The crowd started to cheer even louder and helped push Chris up to the front. Chris sighed, but took Yuuri’s hand. He was dragged up by the small omega. Chris did a small spin around the pole, causing the crowd to go crazy.

“More!” someone in the crowd yelled. 

“More?” Chris said, cocking his head to the side. “How about this?” He ripped his shirt open, revealing his naked chest. He stripped down to his underwear and hooked his leg around the pole, doing another spin. He grabbed Yuuri by the waist, picking him up and spinning again. 

They continued their pole dance, lifting themselves with their arms and spinning like that. Everyone in the crowd was taking pictures or a video of them. They were actually doing a pretty amazing job. The tie-man’s eyes were glued to Yuuri the entire time. He was completely entranced by the omega.

The two ended their dance to thunderous applause and many catcalls and whistles. Most of the people in the club had stopped to watch them.

Yuuri and Chris made it back to the floor and started to head back out into the crowd. Yuuri was sweaty and tired. His hair was standing up at odd angles and the tie had loosened and fallen down to his neck. He was shuffling back through the crowd, completely forgetting about his clothes. 

He was heading towards the bathroom when tie-man appeared in front of him again. Yuuri gave him a dazed look, thinking to himself that the man looked familiar.

“I know you,” Yuuri mumbled, already forgetting his jaunt around the pole.

“Ah, you have my tie,” the man said, gesturing to the tie that was hanging around Yuuri’s neck.

“Oooh,” Yuuri said, swaying a bit as he clumsily tried to tug it off to hand back to the man. 

Yuuri was still struggling with the tie when it was grabbed by the tie-man. The omega thought that the man was going to help him, but instead, the tie-man pulled Yuuri against him. The small omega went careening into him. The man grasped his chin and lifted his face, his own face moving closer to the omega’s. 

Before the man could get any closer to the cute omega, he felt a large hand grab his arm and tug him backwards. He glanced back and saw a tall alpha glaring at him. It took him a few moments to place his face.

“V-Victor Nikiforov!” the tie-man spluttered, his hand letting go of the tie in shock.

“Victor!” Yuuri cheered, prancing over to the alpha and throwing his arms around his neck, rubbing his body against his boyfriend’s.

Victor wrapped a protective arm around the omega, using his other hand to take the tie off and throw it in the face of the other alpha. He may have still been very drunk, but there was no way that he was going to let another alpha put his hands all over his Yuuri. 

“Let’s go, Yuuri,” Victor said, leading the omega away.

“Where are we going?” Yuuri asked as Victor led him through the dancers, past the bar, and out the door. People waiting to get inside gave the couple a curious look, several alphas eying the mostly naked omega. Victor shielded his boyfriend from prying eyes as he led them to the limo that the four had arrived in.

The chauffeur was waiting by the car, giving the two an alarmed look as they approached. Victor tossed his head to the side, signaling the chauffeur to go wait somewhere else for a while. The chauffeur nodded and walked off, not wanting to be around for whatever was going to happen next. He didn’t want to be in trouble with the alpha heir. 

Victor opened the back door to the limo and helped Yuuri inside, climbing in after him and then shutting and locking the door. 

“Yuuri,” Victor said, taking the omega into his arms and holding him tight. “Yuuri.”

“Victor,” Yuuri murmured softly. His head felt fuzzy and he felt strangely giddy. He wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck and shoved his nose against the alpha’s scent glands, breathing in his smell.

“My Yuuri,” Victor continued, voice catching as Yuuri nudged at his scent glands, releasing his smell throughout the limo. Yuuri hummed appreciatively and continued to nose at the spot.

“Ah, Yuuri,” Victor gasped, feeling himself becoming hard. His limbs felt heavy as he pulled the omega closer to him, urging him to continue. Yuuri did, gently licking and sucking Victor’s glands. 

“You smell amazing,” Yuuri mouthed against the alpha’s neck, causing Victor to shiver pleasantly and wrap his legs around the omega, trapping him.

“Keep going,” Victor panted as Yuuri nibbled at his neck. The omega ran his hands down Victor’s chest lightly, then slipped underneath the hem of his shirt. Yuuri’s fingers stroked along the strip of skin right above Victor’s waistband.

“More,” Victor demanded, his body shaking from wanting to be touched.

Yuuri slid his hands up further, relishing the feel of Victor’s muscles. His skin was so soft and smooth, like satin. The omega moved further, stopping when his hands brushed over the alpha’s nipples.

Victor threw his head back, revealing more of his throat to Yuuri. The omega licked long stripes up the alpha’s neck, meanwhile using his fingers to tease Victor’s nipples. 

“Victor, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” Yuuri panted huskily as he gazed down at Victor. He was also hard, his cock pushing against his boxer shorts, longing to be free in the warm night air. 

“Yuuri, come here,” Victor said, bringing Yuuri closer so that he could smell him too. Right away, he knew that that was a mistake. His eyes widened in alarm and a low growl started in his throat. In his drunk and lusty haze, he had forgotten that Yuuri had been wearing another alpha’s tie. The scent of the alpha had spread over the area of Yuuri’s neck. It was faint, but it was still there, marking his omega.

Yuuri tried to pull away, alarmed at the sound that was coming from the alpha.

“Victor?” he asked tentatively. 

“You smell like him. Like that other alpha,” Victor spat, hating that Yuuri smelled like another man. 

“I-I didn’t mean to,” Yuuri said, shocked.

“I know you didn’t, but it’s making me so angry,” Victor said, resting his forehead against Yuuri’s. “I. . . I need to mark you. . . Please, let me mark you,” he added in a strained voice.

“All right,” Yuuri breathed out. “Mark me. Let everyone know that I belong to you.”

Another growl ripped through Victor’s chest, this time different. He sat up and pushed Yuuri down on the limo seat, taking in his mostly naked attire. Victor unconsciously started to palm his cock through his pants as he gazed down at Yuuri’s body. 

Yuuri let his legs wantonly fall open at Victor’s gaze, his cock close to bursting through his boxers. He wanted to touch himself too, but he knew that his alpha would take care of him. He waited patiently for Victor to touch him. 

Victor took Yuuri’s invitation and laid between the omega’s thighs, pressing kisses on his stomach and chest before spending a lengthy time on his neck. He made sure to mark Yuuri with his own scent before running his tongue and lips over him. He didn’t want to run his tongue over something that smelled like another alpha. 

“V-Victor,” Yuuri moaned, his thighs trembling on either side of the alpha. Victor sat back, seeing how wet Yuuri’s torso was now. He gave a pleased hum at the needy look in Yuuri’s eyes. The front of Yuuri’s boxers were soaked from pre-cum.

“My love,” Victor sighed, running a finger down Yuuri’s chest, watching in amazement as the omega’s back arched for more stimulation.

“I want to try something different, baby. Is that okay with you?” Victor asked. Yuuri nodded, willing to do mostly anything at that moment. “Then I’m going to turn you over. Trust me, darling.”

Yuuri shuddered at the pet names and the loving voice that Victor was using. He turned until he was kneeling on the limo seat, facing away from his boyfriend. 

“Good,” Victor said, helping Yuuri to lower the upper part of his body so his ass was raised in the air. Victor leaned over Yuuri, nipping his ear and whispering hotly into it. “I love you like this, like you want me to take you.”

“Yes, take me,” Yuuri cried out, his mind completely hazy now.

“Not tonight, my love,” Victor said, having enough sense left to know that he shouldn’t go all the way with Yuuri in this situation. He would have the omega’s consent before going farther. “But that doesn’t mean that I won’t make you feel good.”

Victor sat back up, kneeling right behind Yuuri. He rubbed his hands over the omega’s ample hips before running them over Yuuri’s plump ass, hefting and squeezing the covered globes in his hands. They were still as delectable as he remembered. But this time, he was going to get a good look at them.

Victor held his breath as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Yuuri’s boxers, pulling the underwear down to his lower thighs. The alpha let out a small choked noise as he was fully greeted with Yuuri’s ass. It was so round and perfect and presented just for him.

“Don’t stare,” Yuuri whined, not drunk enough to not be embarrassed by Victor’s stare.

“But Yuuri, if you could only see yourself. . .” he trailed off reverently. He gently placed his hands on the omega’s ass, watching himself touch Yuuri there for the first time. He massaged the globes, listening closely to his boyfriend’s breathy sighs. He gave Yuuri’s bottom a small smack, watching how his butt jiggled in response.

“Victooor,” Yuuri pouted.

“I’m sorry, it was just too cute,” Victor said, patting his ass affectionately. 

Yuuri turned his head slightly, his gaze dark with need. “Do more to me.”

Victor bit his lower lip as his cock throbbed in his tight jeans. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to come without being touched. Yuuri was a force to be reckoned with. 

“Okay, sweetie, just give me a moment,” Victor promised, hissing as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He wriggled his pants and underwear down, his cock springing free and lifting with his arousal. Victor pumped himself a few times, covering his cock with his pre-cum.

Victor gripped onto Yuuri’s hip with one hand, bringing his cock closer to the omega. “Here I come, baby. Don’t be scared.”

“I’m not,” Yuuri said.”

Victor slid his slick cock between Yuuri’s thighs, his member rubbing against the omega’s balls. 

“Tighten your thighs for me,” Victor said, rubbing Yuuri’s lower back. Yuuri tightened his thighs, groaning as he felt Victor’s large cock resting between them. “Stay just like that for me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri nodded, holding his ass in place as Victor slowly started to move. Yuuri gasped as he felt Victor’s velvety cock moving in-between his thighs. He could feel how hot the alpha was. Yuuri dug his nails into the seat as Victor slid against his balls, brushing against his cock every now and then. 

“This feels so amazing,” Victor groaned, watching his cock slip in and out between Yuuri’s thick thighs. 

“It does. You’re so big,” Yuuri moaned as the alpha’s long cock brushed up against his own cock again. His cock was twitching from the teasing touches. He gasped in pleasure whenever Victor rubbed against him. “Ah, ah, go f-faster.”

Yuuri clawed at the fabric on the seat as Victor gripped onto his hips tightly and started a punishing pace. The loud sound of Victor’s hips smacking against Yuuri’s ass was lewd. That and the sounds of their gasps and moans were the only sounds in the vehicle.

“Omigod,” Yuuri groaned, his legs beginning to tremble from the pleasure he was feeling. He struggled to keep himself up for his alpha, his instincts screaming to pleasure the silver-haired man.

Victor noticed right away and lowered his body over Yuuri’s, holding the omega close to him. He wrapped his arm tightly around Yuuri’s waist, helping support the omega as he continued to thrust between his thighs.

Drool was spilling down onto the expensive material of the limo’s seats from Yuuri’s mouth. He was panting and crying out loudly, demanding more from Victor. The alpha couldn’t resist the cries from the omega, his other hand moving from Yuuri’s hip to wrap around his boyfriend’s neglected cock. He started to pump it in time to his thrusts, feeling Yuuri tremble beneath him. Victor could tell that he was close.

“V-Victor, I’m gonna. . . c-come,” Yuuri panted out, feeling his lower stomach start to tighten. His toes curled in ecstasy as Victor mouthed at the back of his neck. He could almost imagine Victor biting into his neck and bonding them.

“Come for me, baby,” Victor murmured lowly against the back of the omega’s neck.

At the sound of Victor’s voice, Yuuri was coming, crying out so loudly that people in line for the club probably heard him. Yuuri’s body went limp in Victor’s hold as the alpha continued to thrust between his thighs. Victor felt the need to bite starting to rise up in him. He quickly covered the back of Yuuri’s neck with his hand before his teeth sunk into his flesh. Victor winced slightly as his teeth broke the skin of his hand. 

Victor felt the need to come rising. He pulled back from Yuuri and helped turn the omega around so that he was lying on his back. Yuuri’s eyes were closed and he was still panting, coming down from his orgasm.

“Victor, do it,” the omega whispered softly, knowing what Victor wanted to do. 

Victor wrapped his hand around his aching cock, pumping himself quickly. He stared down at Yuuri’s spent body, admiring him from head to toe. Yuuri managed to open his eyes, fixing the alpha with a tender gaze. Victor groaned, his hips stuttering as he came. Pearly, translucent streams flew out and landed on Yuuri’s chest and stomach. 

Victor took a few deep breaths, calming himself down as he continued to come on his boyfriend. Alphas had an amazing amount of semen, insuring in making their partners pregnant. 

“So much,” Yuuri commented in admiration as Victor finally finished.

“You’re so amazing, Yuuri,” Victor said, sitting forward and rubbing the cum into the omega’s skin, marking him with his strong scent. Now nobody would mistake their relationship or even think that Yuuri was single. 

“Wow,” Yuuri said, his eyes fluttering shut again. He hands moved absentmindedly over his chest, feeling the sticky cum that covered him.

Victor was going to ask Yuuri what he was thinking, but before he could answer, he was met with the sounds of the omega’s soft snores. Victor smiled fondly down at his boyfriend, glad that Yuuri was so understanding towards him. 

Victor dug into a compartment in the limo, pulling out a soft blanket. He wrapped Yuuri in it and then pulled the sleeping bundle into his lap, tucking him safely beneath his chin. Victor rocked him softly in his arms, smiling as Yuuri started to purr in his sleep. 

A few minutes later, the chauffeur came back, knocking on the window tentatively. He entered after Victor said it was all right, blinking in surprise at the strong smell in the limo. He didn’t say anything though, telling Victor that he would drive the couple back to Victor’s apartment before coming back and picking Chris and Phichit up in the alpha’s car.

“I think that would be best,” Victor said, knowing that he didn’t want the two climbing into the limo when it smelled strongly of sex. Victor didn’t mind the chauffeur too much since he was a beta. But adding another alpha and an omega could be dangerous. 

The chauffeur drove them to Victor’s apartment, hurrying over to open the door for the couple. Victor stepped out with the sleeping omega in his arms. He carried him to the door, hefting him over into one arm so he could unlock and open the door. He thanked the driver before he closed and locked the door. The chauffeur then left in Victor’s car, heading back to the club.

Victor carried Yuuri down the hall to his bedroom. He set Yuuri down on the bed and unwrapped the blanket. He pulled Yuuri’s boxers the rest of the way off and threw them in his laundry basket so he could wash them later. Victor stumbled out of his own clothes, leaving them on the floor. He was too tired to put them in the laundry basket also. He would do it tomorrow.

Victor helped Yuuri under his sheets, crawling in after him. He wrapped his arms around the slumbering omega, cuddling against his soft body. Yuuri let out a content sigh, seeming to know even in sleep that he was safe. Victor passed out after that, completely knocked out until morning.

The next thing he was aware of was someone stirring next to him. Right after that, he was aware of the bright sunlight streaming into his room. Victor groaned and rolled over so that he was facing away from the window. He heard a soft chuckle as someone stood up from his bed. His head was pounding too hard to think clearly about who was in his bed with him.

The person rummaged around quietly before stepping over to Victor’s side. The alpha’s eyes were still squeezed shut, but he was hit with a strong a pleasant smell. His nose twitched.

Soft lips pressed against his forehead for a moment. After they pulled away, Victor wished they would come back.

“I’m going to make some coffee, sweetie,” the person whispered, their voice sounding like a lullaby. “I’m also going to get some medicine, if you’re interested.”

The person then left the room, taking the soft lips and amazing scent with them. Victor frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. What had happened last night? His memories were very hazy.

The smell of coffee and then food filled the apartment. Victor slowly opened one eye. His gaze moved from his pile of clothing on the floor over to his laundry basket. He spied a pair of Yuuri’s boxers in there.

Yuuri had spent the night with him.

Victor sprang up quickly. Right after, he grabbed his head and moaned. 

“Ow, bad idea,” Victor grumbled, his head pounding and aching.

Victor glanced back over at the crumpled boxers. A few memories were resurfacing, but not all of them.

Had he and Yuuri. . . gone all the way? 

Victor squeezed his eyes shut again and tried to concentrate. His face paled when he remembered his spike of jealousy and possessiveness, followed by flashes of him gripping   
Yuuri’s bare hips and ass, Yuuri’s loud moans, and his own need to bite into the omega.

A trembling hand brushed through silver hair. He hadn’t forced himself on Yuuri, had he? Victor felt guilty and depressed. He couldn’t believe that he could do something so terrible to the boy he loved. Had he forced the boy to become his bonded pair without even discussing it with him first?

Victor got out of bed, swaying dangerously back and forth. He hastily wrapped a sheet around his naked body- just more proof that they had gone all the way. He stepped out of his room, peering down the hallway. He could hear soft clattering sounds coming from the kitchen. 

Victor padded down the hallway, peering around the corner into the kitchen. Yuuri was facing away from him with a cup of coffee in his hands. He was wearing one of Victor’s large t-shirts, which the alpha thought hung on him beautifully. He felt strangely pleased to see the omega wearing something that belonged to him.

Victor’s eyes searched the expanse of Yuuri’s bare neck, pleased and bothered by the fact that there was no bite mark on his neck. Victor remembered biting something. Had he bitten another omega?! His train of thought was only getting worse. 

Yuuri turned as he heard something shuffling behind him. He gave his boyfriend an endearing smile. He looked rather adorable wrapped messily in a sheet and sporting a spectacular head of crazy hair. 

“You feeling okay? We both drank a lot last night,” Yuuri murmured, helping Victor over to the table. He set down a cup of water and some medicine down before pouring the alpha a cup of coffee. 

“W-we did, huh?” Victor stammered, swallowing the pills quickly. His hands were shaking. He set the glass of water down quickly.

“Yeah, it was a crazy night,” Yuuri said, sitting at the table next to Victor and smiling at him tenderly.

“Uh-huh,” Victor agreed, but not sure to what he was agreeing to.

Yuuri blushed and hid his face behind his hands. “I still can’t believe I pole danced!”

“What?” Victor said dumbfoundedly.

“Oh, that’s right. You weren’t over there then. I actually pole danced with Chris. It’s probably all over campus by now,” Yuuri sighed, stirring his coffee absentmindedly. The omega suddenly giggled, “It’s not just us this time though. I heard Phichit was running around with some alpha named Seung-gil. He texted me this morning to let me know that he was okay and that he was having a fabulous morning. He’s so crazy sometimes.”

Victor half-listened to what Yuuri was saying, more focused on the scent washing off of Yuuri. The omega smelled more like Victor than anything else. He practically reeked of alpha pheromones. Victor swallowed nervously.

“Oh, and you were so great last night,” Yuuri smiled dreamily.

“W-what, I was what?” Victor asked, listening in fully again.

“You were amazing. I’ve never felt like that before,” Yuuri replied, finishing his coffee and standing to get himself another cup.

“Y-Yuuri,” Victor started softly. Yuuri turned around, giving Victor his attention. “What did we. . . do. . . last night?”

Yuuri gave him a sad smile. “You don’t remember.”

“Not all of it. I’m getting. . . flashes. And not all of them add up to a pretty picture,” Victor admitted. “I remember getting jealous for some reason and then holding you and then biting into something.”

“You didn’t bite me though,” Yuuri said, cocking his head to the side. The omega set his coffee cup down on the counter and walked over to Victor, kneeling down by his side. Yuuri took Victor’s hand and kissed it softly. For the first time that morning, Victor noticed the bite marks on the back of them.

“Just so you know, you got jealous of another alpha’s scent on me, which was kinda my fault. We didn’t go all the way, but we had a wonderfully sexy time in your limo. And you stopped yourself from biting me,” Yuuri said, stroking the back of Victor’s hand lovingly. 

“Good,” Victor sighed, relieved. “I would never want to force you into something that you didn’t get a choice in.”

Yuuri pulled Victor down to him so that their foreheads rested together. “I know, baby. I trusted you.”

Victor grinned and cupped Yuuri’s cheeks. “You’re honestly so amazing.”

They leaned in to kiss, their lips almost touching, when they heard a loud bang down the hallway. They pulled back and saw Christophe shuffle into the room.

“Coffee. Where is the coffee?” Chris groaned, huge dark circles under his eyes. He made his way into the kitchen, picking up Yuuri’s cup and drinking his coffee. He eyed the couple over the rim of the cup. He set the empty cup down. “In case you were confused, the bedroom is down the hall.”

“Oh shush,” Yuuri said, leaning in to peck Victor on the lips before pulling away.

“Chris? Where did you go?” another deep voice called from down the hall. Victor and Yuuri shot each other a surprised look. An alpha with shoulder-length brown hair came around the corner, wearing one of Chris’ silk bathrobes. He gave Victor and Yuuri a bright smile before walking over and giving Chris a kiss.

“I have to leave, but I’ll see you later,” the man said.

“Can’t wait,” Christophe replied seductively, playing with the tie of the robe. The man quickly drank a cup of coffee before going to put his own clothes back on. He left and Chris joined the two at the table, scrolling through his phone.

“Wow, it seems like we were a huge hit last night,” Chris said, turning his phone to show Victor and Yuuri the plethora of videos and photos of the four of them from last night.

“Sure seems like it,” Yuuri said, used to this by now.

What he didn’t know was that some of those pictures were currently being viewed by someone who could change his and Victor’s future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap, what's happen? lol 
> 
> If you want some extra girlxgirl fluffy fluffy love, then please consider reading my short story:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/436218983-imperfectly-beautiful-untitled-part-1
> 
> It's super cute! I'm thinking about writing a book about these characters. So, if you have time after this sexy chapter, please tell me what you think about my other story. Pleeeaaaaassseeee <3 <3 <3 *quiet pleading from under my Yuri on Ice blanket*
> 
> And of course, tell me what you thought about THIS chapter! ;) Some good stuff is coming up. aaaahhhhhh


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about splitting this scene into two chapters, but then went 'fuck it.' aka, I'm too lazy to find out a good place to split this. So hooray for all of you! You only have to deal with one chapter of drama. And then we'll go back to all the fluff and smut you all love so much ;)

Yuuri and Victor were about to leave for the train station. They were going to visit Victor’s beach house before heading to Yuuri’s house. Yuuri grabbed his bag and left his and Phichit’s room quietly, trying not to wake up his roommate or the stoic alpha who had his arms wrapped around the cute omega. 

Yuuri headed downstairs and outside where Victor was already waiting, scowling down at his phone. He was punching the screen furiously as he texted someone. Right after the text was sent, Victor’s phone rang. 

“What do you want?” Victor growled. The other person on the line also sounded angry as they yelled at the alpha. “No, I’m not going home! I already have plans.” The person started to yell again and Victor’s eyes slid over to Yuuri for a moment before looking away again. “That’s none of your business.”

Victor hung up and took a deep breath. Yuuri went over to him and squeezed his arm. “Is everything all right?”

“Ah, yes,” Victor said, giving Yuuri a fake bright smile. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah. . .” Yuuri said slowly, giving his boyfriend a concerned look.

Victor’s phone started to ring again and the alpha answered it, turning away from Yuuri. “I already said no!” Victor barked, causing Yuuri to jump. There was a pause as the other person said something. Yuuri could feel Victor’s dark and angry pheromones surrounding him. “He said what?” Victor hissed, gripping the phone in his hand. “Fuck. Okay, I’m coming.”

Victor hung up again and stood there quietly, trying to control his emotions. After a few moments, he turned and gave Yuuri an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry Yuuri. I have to put off our time together.”

“Where are you going?” Yuuri asked, worried for his boyfriend.

“Home,” Victor answered, his expression dark.

“Home?” Yuuri repeated. Victor had never really talked about his family or his home. He didn’t really talk about his past at all. “Victor, is everything okay? You can tell me if something is worrying you.”

“I can handle it. Don’t worry. Would it be all right if you head home and we can go to the beach house later?” Victor asked, trying to change the subject.

“Um, okay, sure,” Yuuri answered, seeing what Victor was doing but deciding to not push him any further. Victor’s family business wasn’t any of his business.

Yuuri approached Victor and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll see you later, then.”

“Yeah, I’ll try to make this as fast as possible, but I don’t know how long it’s going to take,” Victor said. “I’ll call you when I’m done.”

“Okay. I love you,” Yuuri said.

Victor gave him a soft smile. He took the omega into his arms, kissing him passionately before pulling away. “I love you too.”

The alpha left, talking to his chauffeur on his phone. Yuuri wondered how far away Victor’s home was. The bespectacled omega sighed and headed back inside. He sat in the lobby, looking up the train schedule on his phone. He didn’t really want to go back into his room since Phichit and Seung-gil were cuddling in there. He stayed in the lobby, playing games on his phone to pass the time. 

About an hour later, Phichit and Seung-gil came downstairs. Seung-gil kissed Phichit softly on the lips before leaving, a light blush on his cheeks as he passed by Yuuri. Phichit noticed Yuuri curled up in a chair in the lobby. He skipped over to him and plopped down next to him.

“Hey, cutie! I thought you were supposed to be going to the beach with your lover,” Phichit said.

“He had something come up at home,” Yuuri said.

“Sounds serious,” Phichit said.

“It sounded like it. I didn’t want to pry though,” Yuuri sighed.

“Hmmmm,” Phichit hummed. “Well, that just means that we get to spend more time together! I’ll get my stuff and then we can head home.”

Yuuri kept checking his phone during the train ride home. Victor never texted him. He checked throughout dinner, during the night, and as soon as he woke up. Nothing. He didn’t answer any of the texts that Yuuri sent him either. When Yuuri called, Victor’s phone went straight to voicemail.

This went on for two weeks. Yuuri moped around the house all day, his phone near him at all times. Why wasn’t Victor answering him? Had he forgotten about him? Or was in some kind of trouble? What if he was hurt?!

Yuuri couldn’t stop worrying about it. He paced around in the room endlessly, running to his phone whenever it lit up. But it was never Victor. It was mostly Phichit telling him to come outside for some fresh air. But Yuuri didn’t want to go anywhere. 

One day, Phichit had finally had enough. He burst right into Yuuri’s room, startling the depressed omega. Sad, lonely, and distressed omega smells filled the room. Yuuri was sprawled out, half on the bed, half on the floor. 

“Yuuri, you get out of this house this second!” Phichit declared, tugging his friend up off the floor. “I swear to god, I will bodily drag you from this room.”

“But Victor hasn’t contacted me once in two and a half weeks!” Yuuri lamented, more distressed scents filling the air.

“Then why don’t you go to him and find out what’s happening? Stop moping around here doing nothing,” Phichit said, his hands on his hips. “Change your clothes because we’re going outside. And then we’re going to look up where Victor’s house is. Let’s go.”

Yuuri blinked at him owlishly behind his glasses. But he stood up and changed out of the pajamas that he had been wearing incessantly. He put on some shorts and a t-shirt. When he was dressed, Phichit grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. He stopped at the door so he and Yuuri could put their shoes on, but then he was dragging Yuuri out the door and into the sun.

Yuuri squinted his eyes shut against the harsh rays of the sun. He had been holed up in his room for too long. Phichit took him on a walk around the town. Yuuri did feel better as they walked around. Phichit took his mind off of Victor.

The two plopped down on a bench beneath Hasetsu Castle. Phichit was typing something into his phone, as he often was. He then shoved the phone in Yuuri’s face. “Here is Victor’s address. March your cute little butt over there and demand to know where he’s being kept captive.”

“Being kept captive?” Yuuri repeated as he looked at the address.

“Yes, obviously. He has to be if he’s not getting in touch with you. That boy would walk through fire for you, so it has to be something serious,” Phichit explained. “Go tomorrow and rescue him!”

“You’re right!” Yuuri agreed. “Victor loves me! He wouldn’t just break off all contact with me with no reason.”

“Exactly! Go get your man back!” Phichit cheered.

The next day, Yuuri was wandering around in an unfamiliar town. He had gotten up early and had taken three trains to get where he was. He was currently staring down at the directions on his phone, trying to find Victor’s house. He was growing more concerned as he continued down the street he was on. The houses kept getting bigger and bigger.   
Soon, they became mansions with walled-in gardens. Gates started to appear to keep out any regular people- like Yuuri.

Yuuri finally got to the end of the street. His phone said that he had finally reached his destination. Yuuri’s hand dropped as he stared at the massive gate in front of him. The gate was sturdy, but intricately built so that it was still beautiful. Behind the gate were ornate gardens, greenhouses, and several ponds. Many of the flowers were still in bloom and Yuuri was hit with the heady scent.

Yuuri’s eyes landed on the extravagant mansion, larger than all the rest he had passed. Yuuri thought the beach house had been big, but it paled in comparison to the hulking mansion.

Yuuri gripped tightly onto the bars of the gate, leaning his head against the gold metal. He felt inadequate dressed in his jeans and old t-shirt. It was now more obvious than ever that Victor could have whoever and whatever he wanted. “What the heck. How am I supposed to compete with this?”

“Oh my, young man, are you lost?” a soft voice came from behind him.

Yuuri spun around, seeing a striking old lady in a silver kimono. She was slightly shorter than Yuuri and thin. Her face was still angular, but the wrinkles around her eyes and mouth showed her age. Her hair was long and white and was held together stylishly with a silvery hair pin.

“I’m not lost. I was just here to see someone,” Yuuri said, wondering who this lady was. She most likely lived somewhere around here.

The old lady snorted. “Why would you want to visit any of these idiots? You look like a very smart boy. If you stick around this family too long, you’ll become an idiot too.”

Yuuri blinked at the old lady, not sure what to say in response. “Do you know the family well, Oba-san?”

“I do,” she said, shuffling over towards him. She took Yuuri’s arm. “Walk with me. It’s been so long since I’ve been with a decent young man.” The two passed the Nikiforov mansion and started to head back down the street at a slow pace. “I have to get my exercise every day to stay young and beautiful,” she teased, patting Yuuri’s arm.

Yuuri grinned. He decided that he liked this lady. “You are very elegant and beautiful, Oba-san.”

“Aw, well aren’t you a sweet young man!” the old lady said, fanning her blushing cheeks with her free hand. “Now, tell me, who did you come to see from the Nikiforov home?”

“I actually came to see Victor,” Yuuri admitted.

“Victor?” the lady repeated, sounding surprised. Yuuri saw the calculating look that she was giving him out of the corner of his eye.

“Yes, he’s my boyfriend. We’ve been dating for about a year now,” he explained, wondering just how this older lady knew the Nikiforov family. “We were actually supposed to go to the beach together, but he was called back home. That was two and a half weeks ago. I keep trying to call him to make sure he’s okay, but he hasn’t gotten back to me yet. I was worried, so I came all the way here.”

“And why didn’t you ring the bell then?” the lady asked. “I’m sure Victor would be happy to see you.”

Yuuri glanced back at the huge mansion that loomed at the end of the street. “I don’t know. I just felt like. . . I didn’t belong. I never knew how much money the Nikiforov family had. I mean, I knew he was well-off because of the limo and the beach house and everything, but I never imagined this. I wouldn’t fit into that world.”

“Hmm, you mean that you never thought about the money? The Nikiforov family is loaded! They have more money than they know what to do with, the idiots. Victor is the heir to all of that if he takes over the company, so if you’re with him, then you’d get all of it too,” the old lady said as they continued on their walk down the street.

Yuuri shook his head. “Victor said that he wanted to be a teacher and that he wasn’t going into the family business. He wanted to make his own way. I really respected him for that.” Yuuri blushed and scratched his cheek awkwardly. “I actually dreamed of us owning a small house together, working side-by side. And then maybe even raising a family.”

The older lady was giving him an appraising look. “You would give up all of that,” she said, gesturing back at the house and the gardens and the gate. “Just to be with Victor?”

“None of that is mine anyway,” Yuuri shrugged. “Victor would be the one giving it up. Besides, Victor is worth more than money and gardens and mansions. He’s so amazing and smart. He’s kind and thoughtful. And he’s stunning and just so sweet.”

The older lady smiled at him, seeming to be pleased. “Victor sure is lucky to have a boyfriend like you.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Yuuri said. “But I wish I knew what was happening with him. I was actually worried that he was being kept captive.”

The lady laughed, “Perhaps something like that.” She glanced over at Yuuri, giving him a devilish grin. “I actually know a secret way into the garden. Then you can go see Victor yourself and ask him what’s happening.”

“Thank you, but I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble,” Yuuri said, shaking his head.

“Nonsense! It’ll be fun! And we’ll only get in trouble if we’re caught. I can be very sneaky when I need to be,” she said.

Yuuri chuckled, “I have no doubt about that.”

They turned around and started to head back to the Nikiforov mansion. The two skirted down the large wall, slipping in a side door that was covered with ivy. The lady glanced around them and tiptoed forward stealthily, ducking behind a tree every now and then. Yuuri followed after her. 

The two ducked behind some rose bushes when a gardener walked by. Yuuri’s heart was pounding. What if they did get caught? He would feel terrible if he got this kind old lady in trouble. She was just trying to help him get to his boyfriend. She was just an innocent bystander in all of this.

“Okay, let’s go. I think I know where Victor is. It’s a quiet part of the garden,” the lady said, taking off after the gardener disappeared.

“You really know a lot about the Nikiforov family,” Yuuri commented as they rounded one of the ponds.

The old lady sniffed daintily, “I should. I’ve known them my whole life.”

“Do you live around here?” he asked.

“Shhh, there he is,” the lady said, pointing towards a gathering of white rose bushes. Victor was sitting on a bench in the middle of the rose bushes reading a book. His hair was slicked back smartly and he was wearing an expensive dove gray three-piece suit. 

Yuuri stopped and stared. This Victor didn’t look like the Victor he knew. This Victor looked so polished and refined. He looked cold and aloof as he sat in the middle of his pristine white roses. Who was this person?

Yuuri glanced over to the old lady to thank her, but she had disappeared. Yuuri searched around him, but didn’t catch sight of her. He frowned and faced Victor, deciding to wonder about the lady later. He had more pressing matters at hand.

“Victor?” Yuuri called softly, not wanting to be heard by anyone else in the garden.

Victor’s eyes shot coldly at him, like he was expecting to see someone else. Yuuri froze in shock. But then Victor’s eyes widened in surprise as he realized who it was.

“Yuuri?” Victor stood up quickly, the book toppling from his lap and onto the grass. Victor stood in the middle of the white roses, trembling slightly. Yuuri was standing right in front of him. “Yuuri!”

Victor shot forward, rushing over to his boyfriend, taking him into his arms and spinning him around in his excitement. After he set the boy down, he didn’t let go. He nuzzled his way against his neck, taking in his familiar scent and understanding that he wasn’t dreaming.

He couldn’t believe he wasn’t dreaming. He hadn’t been sure when he would be able to see his beloved again. He had been called home by his father, his phone and computer being confiscated immediately. He had no contact with the outside world. No way to get in touch with his boyfriend.

But that was what his father had wanted. He had seen the photos of him and Yuuri from the club. Even though Victor tried to explain that he was in love with Yuuri, all his father saw was a desperate omega trying to get a fortune. An omega who was clinging to his son with nothing but his underwear on and a tie wrapped around his head. 

“This omega is not a proper mate for you,” his father had snapped, his cold gaze staring at his son. “You’re going to be taking over this family one day and you can’t have this shameless thing around you.”

“Yuuri is not a shameless thing, father. He’s the man that I love,” Victor argued. “And I already told you that I’m not taking over the company. Let Yuri do that.”

“What?! Your cousin! You want me to give the family fortune over to your cousin?!” his father hissed, his usually quaffed manner coming unglued. His father had never liked his cousin Yuri. 

“Yes. Yuri is much more suited to the business,” Victor stated.

“But he’s an omega!” Victor’s father exclaimed, shocked at the thought of an omega leading the prominent Nikiforov company.

“So what? You think an omega can’t do anything?” Victor asked, glaring down at his father.

“Of course not! They’re led around by their hormones!”

“Honestly, father. What the fuck is wrong with you?” Victor said, turning and leaving the room. There was no explaining anything to that man.

Victor had headed to the library, finding a window seat that was bathed in sunlight. He curled up on the seat and stared out the window down out at the garden. He was sure that Yuuri would’ve loved to have painted the garden. But he never wanted to bring Yuuri here, ever. Especially if he was going to be treated like a second-class citizen. 

As Victor was sitting in the window, he grandmother shuffled into the room, spying her grandson. Besides Yuri, Victor’s grandmother was the only family member that he could stand. 

“Victor! I didn’t know that you had come home!” she said, scooting in the seat beside him and giving him a hug.

Victor gave her a tired smile, wishing that he was there under better circumstances. “Well, I would rather not be here, but father threatened my boyfriend.”

“Oh my! You have a boyfriend?” she asked, settling in next to her grandson.

“Yes, his name is Yuuri Katsuki. We were supposed to be at the beach house right now, but before we left father called and said that he would close down the Katsuki’s business if I didn’t come back home to see him.” Victor huffed and glared out the window. “Honestly, he’s so impetuous.”

“He is. It’s probably my fault,” his grandmother said, patting Victor’s knee.

“It definitely isn’t! You’re sweet and giving and he’s selfish and greedy,” Victor disagreed.

Victor’s grandmother hummed, “I’ll see what I can do about his plans for your boyfriend’s family. I don’t know what my son is thinking these days.”

“Nothing good,” Victor answered softly.

His grandmother hummed in agreement. She looked out the window at the expansive garden, taking in all of the full blooms. She turned back to her grandson, “So, tell me about this Yuuri.”

Victor smiled and expression became soft. “Oh, grandmother, I wish you could meet him. He’s the most astounding person. He writes poetry and he paints and he’s brilliant. He’s tender and funny and absolutely gorgeous.” Victor gave his grandmother a shy smile. “I think he’s my true mate.”

Victor’s grandmother gasped in awe, knowing how rare it was to find someone’s mate. “Then I must meet this young man! He sounds like something.”

“Not something. Everything. He’s everything,” Victor sighed, staring out the window again. 

Victor’s grandmother stood up and gave her grandson another hug, happy that he had finally found someone to love. He had always been alone growing up and she had always worried that whoever he ended up with would only be interested in his money. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll do something about this situation,” she promised before leaving. 

“Victor, are you all right?” Yuuri asked, bringing Victor back to the present.

“I am now,” Victor said, squeezing the small omega to him. He leaned back far enough to pepper Yuuri’s face with kisses, causing the omega to giggle. “I missed you so much, Yuuri.”

“I missed you too,” Yuuri said. “Why didn’t you call me back? I’ve been texting and calling you constantly.”

“My father took my phone away,” Victor grimaced.

“Why would he do that?” Yuuri asked, frowning.

“To keep me away from you,” Victor admitted, pressing his forehead against Yuuri’s. 

“But why? He doesn’t even know me. Is it because I’m not rich?”

“Partly. You’re also an omega. He’s never liked omegas,” Victor sighed, his breath ghosting over Yuuri’s face.

“Well, it’s not like I can do anything about that,” Yuuri stated dryly. He already didn’t like Victor’s father. He sounded very prejudiced against omegas. Yuuri leaned back and looked up at the alpha. “Victor, let’s get out of here. Let’s leave this place.”

Victor grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders and held him out at arm’s length, frowning down at the ground. “I can’t leave with you, Yuuri.”

“What, why not?” Yuuri asked.

“I have to stay here,” he stated, not answering the omega’s question. 

“I don’t understand,” Yuuri said angrily. “You don’t even want to be here!”

“I don’t. . . but I can’t leave. You don’t understand.”

“I don’t because you won’t tell me!” Yuuri exclaimed, breaking free of the alpha’s hold. “I thought we could tell each other anything.” Victor stayed silent, staring down at the ground. Apparently he couldn’t tell Yuuri this. The omega crossed his arms, “Well, I’m not leaving here without you.”

Victor gasped and clutched onto Yuuri’s arms tightly. “No, Yuuri, you have to leave. I can’t believe that nobody has found you yet, but you don’t want to get caught. I don’t know what they would do to you.”

Yuuri cupped Victor’s face. “I’m. Not. Leaving.”

“Yuuri. . . I never want to force you to do anything, but I need you to leave,” he said, scooping the omega into his arms and throwing him over his shoulder. Yuuri flailed in his hold.

“Victor, put me down this instant!” Yuuri screeched. 

“I would do what the omega said,” a deep, scratchy voice said behind them.

Victor stilled and slowly turned around, seeing one of the burly Nikiforov bodyguards standing there looking menacing. Victor clutched onto Yuuri tightly. The omega had frozen, not sure what was happening. But he could tell that Victor was worried. 

“Let me just see him out. He has nothing to do with this,” Victor said slowly, assessing the guard and his large size.

“On the contrary, I think he has everything to do with this,” the guard smiled cruelly. “Why don’t you bring him back to the house? I’m sure your father would love to meet him.”

“No,” Victor spat, clutching Yuuri to him. 

Another guard showed up then, backing up the first one.

“Like I said, I think your father would like to meet him,” the guard repeated dangerously, obviously on the side of the current head of the family business. 

“Fine,” Victor said, gently setting Yuuri back on the ground. The alpha put his arm around the omega’s shoulders and held him close to his body, ready to shelter and protect him if need be. 

The couple followed the first bodyguard, the second guard following them to keep an eye on them. The two were marched into the mansion like criminals. If Yuuri hadn’t been so scared, then he would’ve taken great interest in the art hanging on the walls and the intricate carvings lining the hall further down the entrance-way.

The two were led into Victor’s father’s study and told to wait there. Victor still had a tight hold on his boyfriend. He wouldn’t let anyone get near him.

“Victor, what’s going on?” Yuuri whispered, his hands clutching into the material of the alpha’s suit jacket. 

“You’re going to meet my father,” Victor replied, glancing around the room for escape options. Over anything else, he wanted to keep Yuuri safe. He would rather have never had to introduce his beloved to his cruel and selfish father.

The door to the study slammed open, banging against the wall. Yuuri jumped and stared at the man who walked in. He was slightly shorter than Victor and had the same silvery hair as his son, though his was more white than silver. His eyes were cold and calculating as he took in the couple in front of him. He was wearing an expensive black suit with a blue tie. His posture and movements screamed alpha and had Yuuri cowering slightly against his boyfriend’s side. Yuuri had never met someone before who truly hated omegas.   
Victor’s father stepped over to the couple and spoke in a way that reminded Yuuri of a snake. “So, this is the omega trying to weasel into my family.”

“Um. . .” Yuuri started.

“He’s not trying to steal your fortune,” Victor growled. “Amazingly enough, Yuuri loves me for me and not for money. Unlike some other people around here.”

Victor’s father gave him an unimpressed stare. “That’s what you think. You know how omegas are.” He stepped closer to them and scrutinized Yuuri. “Well, at least you picked a cute one. You’re not a complete disappointment.”

Victor pushed Yuuri behind his back. 

“What? Can’t I even meet your boyfriend?” he asked, acting offended and hurt, the semblance of a cruel smirk never completely leaving his face. He stuck an elegant hand out, waiting for Yuuri to shake it. Yuuri leaned out slightly, prepared to shake Victor’s father’s hand. 

Victor tugged him back, glaring at his father. “Don’t touch him.”

“Victor, it’s okay. I want to meet him,” Yuuri said, patting his boyfriend’s arm.

“Why?” Victor asked, like anyone would be crazy to want to meet his father.

“He’s your dad,” Yuuri stated simply. “And I’m hoping that one day he’ll be mine too.”

Victor was silent for a few moments, glancing between his father and his boyfriend. “But he’s a terrible father,” he said to Yuuri.

“Still. I want to meet him,” Yuuri said. To be honest, Yuuri was kind of terrified of Victor’s father, but he was still a part of Victor. A part of Victor that Yuuri didn’t know. 

“Okay, but I’ll be right here,” Victor reminded him, slowly letting go of his boyfriend. Yuuri gave him a smile and then started to approach his father.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Yuuri said, sticking his hand back out. 

“I wish I could say the same,” Victor’s father said, grasping the omega’s hand tightly and tugging him closer. From this distance, Yuuri could see that both Victor and his father had the same blue eyes. Except where Victor’s eyes were warm, his father’s were cold. 

“No offense, but my son can do better,” Victor’s father started, his hand still grasping Yuuri’s. “I’m trying to get him together with a successful alpha, but he’s just not interested because you’re in the way.”

Yuuri tugged his hand free. “I know he can do better, but he chose me. Victor wants me.”

“Sadly, yes, he does. What an idiot. I had to threaten your family just to get him here,” his father sighed.

“W-what?” Yuuri squeaked, starting to tremble. Is that why Victor couldn’t leave? Because Victor’s father was threatening his family?

“Yes, I said that I would take away their stupid little business,” he continued like it was nothing. Like destroying lives was an everyday thing for him.

“Father, stop it,” Victor said, pulling Yuuri back to him. “You don’t have to do that. The Katsukis have done nothing wrong.”

“As long as you stay here, then I’ll leave them alone. Besides, I’m sure I could find something for this omega to do. Some of my business partners would love to enjoy his. . . company.”

“Don’t you dare. I’d kill you first,” Victor hissed furiously, getting in his father’s face. 

“I’ve had enough with your insolent mouth,” Victor’s father spat, becoming just as angry. Yuuri saw him start to lift his hand and he immediately knew what was about to happen.   
The cold, snake-like man in front of him was about to hit his boyfriend. He was going to hit his love.

Yuuri couldn’t stand that. He didn’t want to imagine this man laying one hand on Victor. He didn’t care who he was. He didn’t care how rich he was, or how famous he was, or even if he ran an entire country. He wasn’t going to let anyone hurt his darling. 

Yuuri rushed forward and pushed Victor out of the way just as his father’s hand came down, smacking across the omega’s face with a resounding sound that almost echoed in the lavish study. There was a moment of shocked silence after the sound of the slap ended. Then immediately after, the sound of enraged snarling started.

Victor rushed forward, pushing his body between Yuuri and his father, curling one art protectively around his boyfriend. With the other, he shoved his father back, causing him to trip over the Egyptian carpet and land in a plush arm chair. His father’s eyes were wide and he looked scared for a moment as he took in the livid alpha in front of him. He had never been frightened of his son before. He had never been frightened of anyone before.

“I said, ‘Don’t touch him,’” Victor growled, hunching down and preparing for a fight if necessary. Victor’s father seemed to have recovered and his upper lip curled back in a snarl. He stood up swiftly and started to take a few cat-like steps forward.

“Petrov! Victor! What in the world!” a woman’s voice rang out, stopping all motion in the room.

Victor and Yuuri looked towards the door. It was the older lady in the white kimono. 

“Grandmother!” Victor said. “Get out of here. It’s not safe.”

“I will do no such thing!” she shrilled, her voice sounding louder than what her thin body conveyed. “Your father may be head of the business, but I am still the head of the family!”

“That’s your grandmother?” Yuuri whispered in surprise. No wonder she knew how to sneak into the garden. And why she wasn’t too concerned about getting caught doing it. 

“Yes,” Victor answered, approaching his grandmother with Yuuri at his side. If he had to, he would protect them both from his father. 

Victor’s grandmother tugged Victor down and then cupped his and Yuuri’s face. “Are you boys all right?”

“We’re fine,” Victor answered.

She smiled and then turned towards her son. “Petrov! What is wrong with you?” Victor’s grandmother asked. “When I asked you to run the family business, I had no idea that it would go to your head like this! Who do you think you are to decide who Victor can be with? Victor and Yuuri love each other!”

“But-” he started, preparing his counterattack.

“Silence!” the lady hissed angrily, her voice laden with alpha tones. Her small body looking powerful and foreboding all of a sudden and her son shrunk back slightly. “If you try to keep these two apart or try any sly business, I will disown you.” Her son’s jaw went slack. “Also, Victor doesn’t want to inherit the business. So, he won’t. I remember young Yuri having a knack for it. He’ll be trained for the position as head of the business. And Victor will become head of the family, like me.”

“But-” Victor’s father started again. His mother threw him an icy glare and he shut his mouth.

“Victor, Yuuri, let’s go,” she said, leaving the room with the two boys on her heels. Victor was more than glad to leave that room. They headed over to Victor’s room so he could gather his things. The older lady watched them with a sad look on her face. “I wish that you two could stay longer.”

“Why don’t you come with us to the beach house?” Victor asked.

“I don’t want to get in the way of young lovers,” she chuckled.

“Then come visit my home some time. I’d love to have you over,” Yuuri said.

“You two are so sweet. I’ll definitely visit you,” she grinned. Victor finished packing and the three headed to the entrance of the mansion. “I’ll make sure that you receive your half of the inheritance soon.”

“Grandmother, we don’t need the money,” Victor said, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s waist.

“Nonsense! I want my great-grandbabies to be spoiled!” she said, winking at them. Both boys blushed and she giggled. She gave them each a tight hug. “I’ll see you two soon.”

“See you soon,” both boys said before exiting the mansion. They walked through the garden, hand-in-hand, feeling like they had just overcome the biggest hurdle in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First mention of Yurio! Perhaps he will show up soon???? 
> 
> lol, get your hearts prepared for what is coming on Saturday. ALL OF THE FEELS. Maybe. idk, I had the feels when I was writing it. Also trying to decide if I should split that chapter up and leave everyone in suspense. . . 
> 
> Thanks for all of your comments and kudos so far! They make me happy. <3 
> 
> And thank you to anyone who read my original story that was mentioned in the end comments in the last chapter. I love you!!! <3 <3 <3 σ(≧ε≦ｏ)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to tumblr user biscuitsankakkei for drawing the first fan art for this story! It makes me so happy and fluffy feeling. <3   
> http://thecommaqueen1.tumblr.com/post/162535670885/officialaveragebiscuit-thecommaqueen1-heres

Victor’s grandmother spent a week at the Katsuki’s inn and she was welcomed with open arms. She even joked about leaving the Nikiforov mansion and moving in with them. She immediately started to treat Yuuri, Mari, and even Phichit as her grandchildren.

She even brought along Victor’s young cousin, Yuri. He was still in high school and was very aggressive for an omega. But after he warmed up to the Katsukis, he fit in pretty well. One day, Victor was looking for Yuuri and found him and his cousin curled up on a couch sleeping together. Victor had placed a blanket over them and then snapped a picture to send to Phichit. 

Everything was going perfectly and Victor had decided that he finally wanted to take the next step with Yuuri. They had been through so much together and they still loved each other fiercely. Victor knew that Yuuri was the only one for him.

Victor started to plan the perfect day for the two of them. He wanted everything to be just right before he asked Yuuri to spend the rest of his life with him. He was going to take him to the beach house, finally, and make breakfast for him in bed and then take him out shopping. Then at night, they’d have a candlelit dinner and would walk along the beach under the moonlight. They would stop and stare at each other, knowing their love was eternal. And then Makkachin would bound over with the ring attached to his collar. Yuuri would go to pet him and would see the box. And then he would realize what was happening.

It was a perfect plan.

“Are you sure we should leave now?” Yuuri asked as he put his bag in Victor’s car. “You won’t miss Yuri?”

“He’ll be here the entire summer. We can be without him for a few days,” Victor said, closing the trunk and walking to the driver’s side. Yuuri kept giving worried glances to the inn’s entrance. Yuuri had really taken a liking to Yuri and was constantly mothering and spoiling him. Yuuri had hugged the younger omega for about five whole minutes before reluctantly letting him go.

“Yuri will be fine. He has Phichit. We know that he won’t be bored with him around. He’ll still be here when we get back. We’ll only be gone for two days, silly,” Victor said, climbing into the car.

“You’re right. And it’ll be nice to be alone for a bit,” Yuuri grinned as he climbed into the passenger’s side. Yuri, Phichit, and Victor’s grandmother had been bursting in on the couple constantly. They never had any alone time. Whenever Victor felt like holding his boyfriend, one or all three of them would descend immediately upon them like they were drawn to stop them.

Victor couldn’t help the cheesy grin that spread across his face. After Yuuri said yes, what would they do? They had the entire house to themselves. They could do whatever they wanted.

When they arrived at the beach house, they took their weekend bags inside and settled in the same room. Yuuri had gotten used to sleeping next to Victor and didn’t hesitate following him inside his room. 

Makkachin burst through the door, just having been dropped off by one of the Nikiforov employees. Victor couldn’t find an apartment that allowed pets, so he had to say good-bye to the poodle during school.

“Victor, why is Makkachin never with you during school?” Yuuri asked as he knelt down on the floor to pet Makkachin. The poodle rolled over onto his back, his tail wagging happily.

“The apartment doesn’t allow pets,” Victor explained, kneeling next to Yuuri to shower love on his dog.

“Why don’t you bring him to the inn? We would love to have him,” Yuuri said, cooing down at the fluffy poodle. “Then you can spend more time with him.”

“Your family wouldn’t mind?” Victor asked as Makkachin started to lick his face excitedly, obviously having missed his owner.

“Of course they wouldn’t. Makkachin is so sweet. They would fall in love with him instantly,” Yuuri smiled, watching as the poodle crawled into his boyfriend’s lap to be able to reach him better.

“Then I would love to do that,” Victor said, hugging his dog to him. “I’ve missed him so much during the school year.”

“I’m sure Makkachin would love to spend more time with you too,” Yuuri murmured as Victor kissed the top of the poodle’s head. 

“How about we go get some snacks and head out onto the beach?” Victor asked, ruffling Makkachin’s fur and flopping his ears around. Makkachin leapt up and let out a happy bark, his tail wagging even faster.

“I think that’s a yes,” Yuuri laughed, starting to head to the door.

Yuuri heard a whine behind him and turned to see Makkachin standing on his back legs, his front paws resting on Victor’s stomach. He barked again and looked up at the alpha expectantly. 

Victor let out a laugh and leaned down to pick the poodle up. He hefted him up in his arms, holding him securely to his body. Makkachin’s tongue rolled out of his mouth and he licked Victor’s face again.

“You are so spoiled,” Victor chuckled, following Yuuri out the door and down the stairs. “You’re not a baby anymore, you know.”

“Aw, let him, Victor. He’s such a darling,” Yuuri said, giggling when Makkachin looked around excitedly from his higher perch. 

“Well, I can’t say no to the both of you,” Victor said. “You two are too cute for your own good.”

“Don’t blame us for that,” Yuuri laughed as they reached the door to the kitchen. “Stay here and I’ll grab a few things so we can go.”

He disappeared for a few moments and Victor turned his head to the side so he could look Makkachin in the eye.

“Now, Makkachin, I have a very important job for you tomorrow night. I’m going to ask Yuuri to join our family. Do you approve?” Victor asked the poodle. Makkachin licked his face in response, his tail wagging faster at the mention of Yuuri. “Good. I’m glad you approve. I need you to carry the ring to him when we’re walking along the beach. Think you can handle that?”

Makkachin let out a bark which Victor took as an affirmation. Yuuri’s head popped out of the kitchen. “What are you two doing? Having fun without me?” He had a small bag of food in his hand as he exited the kitchen.

“Well, just a little,” Victor said. “Right, Makkachin?” Makkachin leaned over to lick Yuuri’s face also.

The omega giggled as the poodle showered him in affection. “You two are so silly.”

They headed out onto the beach. Victor set Makkachin down and he started to chase some seagulls. Victor and Yuuri settled down on the sand and started to eat some of the snacks, enjoying the nice weather.

“It feels so good out here,” Yuuri said, leaning back on the sand and closing his eyes. The sound of the waves was relaxing.

“It does,” Victor replied, though eying the line of clouds off in the distance. He hoped the weather didn’t turn for the worse. Most of his plans relied on being outside and having sunny weather. He willed the clouds not to become dark and stormy.

The two lounged around on the beach until Makkachin pounced on them, demanding to be played with. The couple laughed and got up. They ran around the beach and in the water, being chased by the happy poodle. They played fetch with him with a stick they found. Sometimes Makkachin wouldn’t even bring them back the right object. 

They played until it became dark. They headed back inside the beach house and had dinner. Makkachin attacked his dog food, having spent a lot of energy playing with the couple. 

“He’s going to sleep well tonight,” Victor murmured, watching the poodle eat. 

“Hmm, me too,” Yuuri yawned, stretching his arms above his head. “He sure knows how to have fun. I haven’t ran around that much in a while.”

“Well, it’s hard to run around when you’re too busy studying for finals,” Victor said, standing and collecting the dishes and putting them in the sink.

“That’s true,” Yuuri sighed. They had already gotten their grades back. They had both passed with flying colors. Yuuri would be entering his last year of college and Victor would start his training to become a teacher. He would be a student teacher at an elementary school. The alpha was pretty excited about it. He would finally be able to do the thing he loved.

“Ready to go to bed?” Victor asked the omega. Yuuri turned to the side in his chair and lifted his arms up, wanting to be carried up to bed. Victor snorted, but picked his boyfriend up. “Honestly, you and Makkachin are so spoiled.”

“You made us this way,” Yuuri mumbled against the alpha’s neck.

“I know, I know,” Victor said, starting to carry Yuuri up the stairs. He let Makkachin go in front of him so that he wouldn’t trip over the poodle as he climbed the stairs. Makkachin was waiting at the top of the stairs by the time Victor got up there. The poodle then rushed into the alpha’s bedroom and hopped up on the bed, making himself comfortable at the foot of it.

Victor set Yuuri down on the floor. The omega shuffled over to his bag and started to change his clothes, not caring anymore that Victor was in the room with him. The alpha had already seen his body several times so Yuuri was used to it. Victor just took his clothes off and climbed into bed, watching as Yuuri threw on a large t-shirt, leaving his delicious thighs bare.

Yuuri crawled into bed next to him, snuggling close to the warm body. Victor turned the light off and got comfortable, setting his arm around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Hmm, this is nice,” Yuuri murmured sleepily, slipping a leg between Victor’s.

“Good-night, Yuuri,” the alpha whispered, kissing the omega’s forehead. Yuuri responded with a soft snore.

Victor woke up early the next morning, immediately setting his plan in motion. He would make sure that today was perfect and then he would propose to Yuuri. He had the ring nestled safely in his pocket.

He headed down to the kitchen to start making breakfast. He was going to attempt to make crepes with strawberries and whipped cream. He had a few mishaps and once he thought he was going to set the kitchen on fire, but at the end, he had a plate ready. He drizzled some chocolate on top and started to get a tray ready. He set a coffee, a fork, a knife, a napkin, and a little vase with a flower on the tray along with the plate.

Everything was perfect.

He started back up the stairs with the tray, being careful not to drop or spill anything. He quietly peered into the room, only to see that Yuuri was already awake. He was sitting up in bed, scrolling through his phone. Makkachin was still asleep at the end of the bed.

Yuuri looked up when Victor walked in with the tray of food. A huge smile broke out across his face and he set his phone down.

“Oh, baby, you are so sweet,” Yuuri said as Victor set the tray down in the omega’s lap. Yuuri took a bite of the crepe and smiled. “It’s wonderful,” he praised. Victor couldn’t help the pleased blush that spread across his cheeks. 

Victor climbed in next to Yuuri carefully as the omega took a sip of his coffee. He saw Yuuri glance down at his phone again.

“What is it?” Victor asked.

“Oh, sorry, I was just checking the weather. It seems like it’s going to storm today,” Yuuri said, handing Victor his phone before continuing to eat his breakfast.

“It’s storming?” Victor asked, deflated. How was he going to make this day perfect if it was storming? They couldn’t shop along the pier, have a candlelit dinner on the balcony, or walk along the beach if it was storming.

“Did you have plans today, sweetie?” Yuuri asked, pausing in eating his breakfast. He had some whipped cream next to his lips. Victor wiped it off gently and licked his finger, causing the omega to flush slightly.

“I did. Guess I picked a bad weekend,” Victor murmured, feeling like he had let Yuuri down somehow.

“What were they? Maybe we can reschedule,” Yuuri said, wanting to help his boyfriend. He looked very dejected at the moment.

Victor coughed awkwardly, “U-um, it was just taking you around.”

“Oh, well I don’t mind staying inside today. I would actually rather spend all day curled up next to you since we have this time alone,” Yuuri said truthfully, taking another sip of his coffee. 

“R-right,” Victor stuttered, feeling like an idiot. Apparently his plan hadn’t even been what Yuuri wanted. He guessed it was a good thing that it rained.

Yuuri reached over and squeezed his hand. “We can go around some other time if you want, when it’s not storming. Today, can you just hold me?”

Victor felt his heart thump at how cute his boyfriend was being. “Of course I can do that, baby. I’ll hold you all you want.”

“Good. Let me finish breakfast and then we can snuggle together,” Yuuri said. Yuuri enjoyed the rest of his breakfast with Victor’s adoring gaze on him. He finished and was about to stand up with the tray, but the alpha quickly snatched it away.

“I can do this. You just relax,” Victor said, giving Yuuri a quick peck on the lips before leaving the room.

When he left, Yuuri got up and went over to his bag, rooting around in it. He finally found what he was looking for and he grabbed it tightly in his hand, afraid that he might lose it if he loosened his grip. He climbed back into bed, climbing under the soft covers. Makkachin snorted in his sleep and turned over, his tail twitching every now and then. 

Victor returned and climbed into the bed. Yuuri waited for him to get comfortable before he crawled over and situated himself between Victor’s legs. The alpha propped himself up with some pillows and spread his legs apart so Yuuri could rest easily against his chest. When Yuuri was settled, his back pressed against Victor’s stomach, the alpha wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

They spoke in hushed tones for a while, aware that Makkachin was still asleep. He woke up for a moment, seeing the couple cuddled together on one side of the bed. The poodle took it upon himself to take the other side, right next to the couple. He curled up right beside them and fell asleep again, sighing happily when Victor patted his head. 

Victor read a book while Yuuri scrolled through his phone. They were comfortable and warm in the silence, listening to the rain pattering against the windows and the roof. After a bit, Yuuri set his phone down and took a nap. When he woke up, Victor had set his book down and was slowly carding his fingers through his dark hair.

Yuuri still had the object on him and he twisted it around in his fingers, wondering if now would be all right. He had been thinking about this for weeks, trying to decide when the right moment would be. He had been excited when Victor had suggested this trip because it meant that the two of them would finally be alone. He wouldn’t have a third-party bursting in on him.

Yuuri placed his hand over Victor’s right hand, which was still resting on his stomach. Victor paused his movements, realizing that Yuuri was awake. He kissed the top of the omega’s head before running his hand through his hair again. Yuuri flipped Victor’s hand over and intertwined their fingers together, squeezing gently. He smiled when Victor squeezed back.

Yuuri lifted Victor’s hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of it. Victor let out a pleased sigh, enjoying this relaxing and tender moment.

Yuuri gripped onto the object tightly with his left hand, his heart starting to pound nervously. The omega untwined their fingers and splayed the alpha’s fingers out. With a shaking left hand, Yuuri slowly slid a gold ring onto the alpha’s ring finger. It was a perfect fit. He was glad that he had asked Victor’s grandmother for the alpha’s ring size. 

Victor had completely frozen as soon as he saw Yuuri sliding the ring on his finger. His mind was short-circuiting. The gold shone softly in the dim light of the bedside lamp. 

“Victor?” Yuuri asked softly. Victor remained completely silent and frozen, his right hand still held out in front of him. Yuuri’s anxiety started to get the better of him. Had it not been the right moment? Or was Victor not ready for this next step? Yuuri’s mind was a muddled mess and he briefly wished he could take it all back and just continue their sweet moment together. 

“Victor,” Yuuri started, trying to turn around to see his boyfriend’s expression. He sat up and turned around to see Victor, his left hand covering his eyes, hiding his expression. Yuuri sat forward and gently lowered his hand so he could see Victor’s face. Victor looked up at him, his eyes full of tears. He blinked and his tears caught on his eyelashes. The lamp light hit his face just right so that the tears seemed to glitter. 

“Victor?” Yuuri asked again, softly, hesitantly. He reached a hand out and swiped away a shimmery tear. “I don’t know what you’re thinking. Please tell me what you’re thinking.”

Victor took in a deep breath and let it back out, shuddering slightly. “You’re so unfair, Yuuri.”

“Unfair?” Yuuri repeated, confused.

“Yes, totally and completely unfair,” Victor said. He shifted slightly and reached into his pants pocket, fishing out the gold ring that he had bought for Yuuri. He grasped Yuuri’s right hand and slowly slid the ring onto his ring finger. Yuuri gasped and hiccupped slightly. 

Victor leaned forward and tucked a strand of hair behind Yuuri’s ear. “You see, I was going to propose to you tonight. I was going to make this day perfect and ask you to spend the rest of your life by my side.” He still had Yuuri’s hand in his grasp and he placed a kiss to the ring. “You’re unfair because you took me by surprise and asked first.”

Yuuri’s lower lip trembled slightly and he intertwined their fingers, their gold rings glinting in the light. “So, can I take that as a yes?”

“Yes, of course,” Victor smiled, his fingers twisting into dark locks and bringing the omega’s face closer. “What about you?”

“Yes,” Yuuri replied, leaning forward the last few centimeters and pressing their lips together. He then pulled back slightly and gave Victor a loving smile, his own fingers curling into silver hair and tugging Victor even closer. He pressed kiss after kiss to the alpha’s lips, growing more confident with each one.

“Mmm, Yuuri,” Victor murmured as the omega deepened the kiss. “I love you so much, baby.”

“Me too,” Yuuri responded, swiping his tongue along Victor’s lips. The alpha parted his lips and Yuuri dived right in, swishing his tongue across Victor’s teeth and licking the roof of his mouth. Their tongues twisted together sensually, their hands tightened in each other’s hair. Their ringed hands stayed locked together, gold shining and sparkling to remind them of what they had just promised. That they would be together forever now and they would love each other forever.

“Victor,” Yuuri murmured, pressing kisses along the alpha’s jaw and then down the long column of his throat. He breathed in his scent, feeling heady from the musky and aroused smell. The omega licked his glands, gazing at the pale span of skin shown from the alpha’s throat all the way down to the waistband of his sweatpants. 

Yuuri nibbled on Victor’s neck, making sure not to bite down completely. But Victor was still being affected by it. His head lolled back and he was panting, turned on by the omega biting softly at his neck. Victor reached up and brushed his thumb over Yuuri’s glands, releasing the omega’s sweet scent.

“You still smell as tantalizing as the first day we met,” Victor said as Yuuri nipped at his collarbones.

Yuuri glanced up and pouted at him. “I thought we agreed not to talk about that.”

“Haha, well, for now,” Victor said, knowing that he was still going to talk about it.

“Rude,” Yuuri sang, moving farther down the alpha’s chest, biting and leaving marks on his pale skin. Yuuri licked and sucked at Victor’s nipples, loving how red and swollen they became. 

Yuuri glanced up again and saw Victor leaning back on his elbows, giving the omega more access to his gorgeous body. His head was tipped back and his lips were parted as hot pants filled the air.

Yuuri’s pupils dilated further and he leaned back down, his body moving even lower. His teeth grazed over the alpha’s abs. His tongue dipped into his bellybutton. He could feel Victor jump in surprise, his stomach tightening. Yuuri raked his nails down Victor’s side, the scratches becoming immediately visible in the alpha’s pale skin. 

Victor’s breath hitched when he felt his boyfriend hook his fingers into his waistband and tug at his pants. He continued to tug at them, but he couldn’t get them off since Victor was sitting.

“Victor, get these off,” Yuuri huffed in exasperation. 

Victor lifted his hips and the omega pulled his pants down his thighs. Victor put his butt back down and lifted his legs so Yuuri could remove the pants entirely. The omega finished this task and threw the pants away from him.

“That’s better,” Yuuri purred, feasting his eyes hungrily on the alpha’s naked body. Yuuri ran his hands down Victor’s hips and thighs, lifting them and pushing them slightly towards the alpha’s body.

Victor couldn’t help but shudder at the erotic expression Yuuri had on his face as he stared at his body. He was completely hard at this point and his cock was straining into the air, begging to be touched. It was red and swollen and already dripping pre-cum.

“You’re so fucking hot, baby,” Yuuri huffed against Victor’s inner thigh. He licked a stripe up his thigh, getting closer to the alpha’s large cock. The omega bit into Victor’s thigh, causing the alpha to moan loudly and fall back against his pillows. He wasn’t sure if he could hold himself up with this kind of stimulus. Luckily, the pillows were piled up high enough for him to still see the omega laying between his thighs.

Yuuri moved over to the other thigh, putting a string of bite marks on the inside of the alpha’s thigh. He then placed tender kisses over each bite mark. By this point, Victor’s thighs were trembling.

“Yuuri, touch me,” Victor pleaded, needing stimulus on his cock.

“Okay, sweetie, I got you,” Yuuri promised, lowering his chest down against the bed. He hooked one arm around Victor’s thigh, making sure it stayed in place and didn’t squeeze him. He used his free hand to wrap around the base of Victor’s cock, feeling how large and hot he was.

“It’s beautiful,” Yuuri praised, pressing a kiss against the tip of Victor’s cock. 

“Nnh,” Victor groaned, pre-cum leaking out. Yuuri used that as lubrication, running his hand up and down the alpha’s cock. Meanwhile, he continued to place kisses along the top of the head. 

“More, Yuuri. Give me more,” Victor demanded. His back arched off the bed when the omega slipped the alpha’s head into his mouth, running his tongue around it in a circle. “Omigod, your mouth is so hot.”

Yuuri slid farther down, his drool falling from his lips and down to where his hand was still rubbing the base of Victor’s cock. He tightened his hand, adding the desired pressure that the alpha was craving. The heat and wetness was provided by Yuuri’s mouth as his lips slid up and down the velvety skin. 

Victor’s face and chest was flushed, his pants becoming louder as wet slurping sounds filled the room. He let out a moan as he gazed down at Yuuri. The omega’s lips were swollen where they were wrapped around his cock. He leaned up and curled his fingers into Yuuri’s hair, tugging him closer. 

Yuuri hummed around the alpha’s cock as he was pushed down lower, taking more of Victor into his mouth. Victor jerked slightly as the omega hummed, the vibrations feeling amazing.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was rubbing his hips against the mattress, trying to get some sensation on his own aching cock. It wasn’t enough though and he started to feel a bit frustrated. Having Victor’s cock in his mouth was definitely a turn-on, but he needed to be touched too.

The omega pulled off of his boyfriend and grabbed some pillows.

“Victor, lift up your hips,” Yuuri said. Victor did, in a complete sexual haze. He was pretty sure he would do whatever the omega wanted him to do at that moment. Yuuri stuffed the pillows under his hips and he lowered them down, now propped up.

Yuuri shifted to his knees. He slid his hands into his shirt and hooked his thumbs in his boxer shorts, tugging them down lower so that his cock sprang free. Victor eyed it hungrily, his own cock twitching with need.

Yuuri wrapped one hand around his cock, pumping it up and down and spreading his pre-cum over it. He then lowered himself back down and took Victor back inside his mouth. 

Victor clutched at the bedsheets as that wet heat enveloped him once again. His eyes switched between taking in Yuuri’s head bobbing up and down on his cock and Yuuri’s arm moving quickly, pumping his own cock to the same rhythm that he was taking Victor’s cock. That and the squelching sounds of flesh and pre-cum was enough stimulation to have Victor feeling his orgasm coming.

“Yuuri, I’m so close,” Victor warned, his fingers tightening into the sheets.

Yuuri hummed in response, not pulling off. He grinded his fist at the base, feeling Victor’s cock swell. Victor curled forward, both hands twisting into dark hair. Yuuri’s hand moved faster on his cock as Victor cried out, coming inside his mouth. 

Streams of pearlescent semen spurted from the alpha and into the omega’s waiting mouth. Yuuri had underestimated how much semen an alpha loosed during an orgasm. Victor’s seed quickly filled his mouth, overflowing and dripping down Yuuri’s face and onto his shirt. Yuuri pulled off Victor’s cock to swallow what he already had, the rest of the alpha’s come spurting onto his face.

Victor’s fingers loosened as his orgasm began to subside. He let out a shuddering sigh and fixed his fiancé with a heated gaze. The omega was still kneeling between his thighs, cum covering his face and clinging to his swollen lips. Victor felt his cock twitch in arousal. His blue eyes lowered down to Yuuri’s hand, which was still wrapped around his hard cock.

“Let me take care of you, Yuuri,” Victor purred, leaning forward and kissing Yuuri, licking cum off his mouth.

“Victor, I’m so hard,” Yuuri moaned against the alpha’s lips. 

Victor placed his hand over Yuuri’s and unwrapped it around his cock. “Baby, I want to make you feel good somewhere else.”

Yuuri’s eyes darkened unbelievably in arousal and he shivered at the alpha’s seductive tone. “What do you want me to do?”

“Turn around, facing away from me,” Victor said, a bit of commanding alpha in his tone. It only turned the omega on more. Yuuri sat back for a second to kick his boxers off before eagerly turning around on the bed on his hands and knees. “Lower your upper body and keep your ass up for me.”

Yuuri did and Victor was once against presented with an amazing view. He ran his hands over the omega’s ass, his slender fingers squeezing down. “God, I’ll never get over how perfect your ass is.”

Yuuri fisted the covers into his hands. He was sensitive and ready to come. His cock was incredibly hard and hot and dripping an amazing amount of pre-cum. His hand started to slide back so he could grasp himself.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Victor growled lightly, leaning over Yuuri and nipping lightly on the back of his neck where a bond mark would go. The omega stopped moving, a small spurt of pre-cum shooting out onto the sheets. He liked it when Victor took charge in bed. Yuuri moved his hand back and fisted it back into the covers.

Victor hummed happily and placed a kiss on the back of the omega’s neck. “Good boy.” Yuuri purred lightly at the compliment, his cock leaking even more. 

Victor moved down Yuuri’s back slowly, running his hands down over the omega’s shirt. Victor reached the hem and slid it up and out of the way so he would have full access to the omega’s ass. He licked his lips as he gazed at it with heated eyes. He started to massage it, listening to Yuuri’s moans and pleased sighs. He was purring and wiggling his hips slightly.

“Victor, more. I want to come,” Yuuri demanded, pushing his hips back and filling the alpha’s hands with his ass.

“Okay,” Victor chuckled. He parted Yuuri’s cheeks, his pupils dilating further when he saw the omega’s twitching entrance. He leaned down and ran his tongue over the entrance. Yuuri stiffened for a moment, surprised by the wet feeling against his entrance.

“It’s okay,” Victor cooed, rubbing the omega’s lower back. “Just tell me if you don’t like it.”

“Okay, it just surprised me that time,” Yuuri said.

“I’m going to do it again,” Victor said, parting the omega’s cheeks again. Yuuri clutched the covers in his hands again, not entirely knowing what to expect. He waited with bated breath as he felt the alpha get closer to him. He could feel Victor breathing against his entrance.

Victor slowly ran his tongue across Yuuri’s entrance again, trying to gage the omega’s reaction. Since he knew what was coming, Yuuri seemed more relaxed. He unclenched his hands and smoothed them out across the covers. The alpha languidly ran his tongue along Yuuri’s entrance. Yuuri began to let out small whimpers, wanting even more. His cock was aching and Victor’s slow movements weren’t doing much for him.

“Victooor,” Yuuri complained. In response, the alpha slowly pushed his tongue inside the omega’s entrance. Yuuri gasped and his hands quickly retightened into the blankets. Victor’s tongue was hot and a welcome intrusion. Victor pushed past Yuuri’s tight muscles, feeling the way the omega clenched around his tongue.

“That feels amazing,” Yuuri moaned as Victor flickered his tongue inside of him. Victor slowly moved his tongue in and out, feeling it drag against the omega’s hot walls. He couldn’t wait to do this to Yuuri while he was in heat. He had always heard that omega’s slick tasted amazing and that it had an aphrodisiac affect. He was already enjoying rimming the cute omega. He couldn’t even imagine what it would be like when the omega was in heat.

Victor pulled his tongue out, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s entrance. The omega’s legs were trembling and there was a spreading puddle of pre-cum beneath him. Victor didn’t even care if it stained the sheets. It would be a memory from this cherished day.

Victor nipped at Yuuri’s cheeks, softly biting into the flesh. Yuuri jolted forward, moaning loudly. Then the alpha was back at his entrance, circling his tongue around him. Yuuri was twitching, ready for what was coming next.

“I need you,” Yuuri whimpered, feeling right on the edge of coming.

Victor was completely hard again, his cock standing proudly in the air. He ignored his own arousal to focus completely on Yuuri. He could take care of himself later. He needed Yuuri to know how much he loved him and let him know that he would take care of him. That they would take care of each other. 

Victor popped his tongue back inside and suckled at the entrance. Yuuri cried out the alpha’s name, his mind going crazy. He was hot and panting and so, so close. He was letting out continuous moans, which were only getting breathier and higher-pitched as Victor continued to suckle his entrance.

“V-Vict-ah, Vi-Vi,” Yuuri tried to say anything coherent, but failed as Victor continued to pleasure him with his tongue. 

Victor hummed, sending vibrations through the omega. Yuuri screamed out and came, his cock spurting out his infertile seed on the covers. The alpha felt Yuuri clamp down on his tongue and heard him cry out, and he was suddenly coming completely untouched. His cum painted the back of Yuuri’s thighs and his shins.

Yuuri twitched with the aftershocks of an orgasm. Victor gathered his limp body and curled the omega up against his chest, cooing softly and running his hands up and down Yuuri’s back. 

“You were so amazing,” Victor murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of his fiance’s head. Yuuri’s mind was still hazy, but he could clearly hear the tenderness in the alpha’s voice. He snuggled closer and placed a kiss over Victor’s heart, not completely sure he could form words at the moment. Victor seemed to get the message and he held the omega closer to him. 

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” Victor whispered as Yuuri yawned and his eyelids fluttered shut. A small smile graced his lips as he heard what his fiancé said. He patted the alpha’s chest before falling back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spoil you guys. And I will continue to spoil you!!!!!! <3 Published the whole chapter. More amazing things coming!! Aaaaah!!


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone was thrilled about the two being engaged. The next day, Yuuri had called his parents and sister, letting them know. They had been so happy and Yuuri could hear his mom crying happily in the background, glad to know that her baby was in love and was going to be married.

Then, Yuuri called Phichit. The other omega couldn’t stop screaming joyously from the other side of the phone. Yuuri had to pull the phone away from his ear to preserve his hearing. Phichit begged to be his best man, causing Yuuri to chuckle and tell him that that was a given. Phichit had always been Yuuri’s best friend. It was obvious who his best man was going to be.

“Omigoood! I can’t wait to start planning the wedding! Aaaaaaah! There is your outfit, the cake, the decorations, the venue, the flowers, the dinner, the photographer. So much to start planning! I’m gonna do so much for you. I am just too excited! I’m gonna go because I’m going to start looking at cake designs,” Phichit squealed. He abruptly hung up on 

Yuuri and started to surf the internet for anything that dealt with a wedding.

Yuuri chuckled and sent a text to a few other good friends, who all congratulated him.

“Well, Phichit is certainly happy,” Yuuri chuckled as he patted Makkachin’s head. The poodle was going to be heading back with them to the inn. Yuuri had already spoken to his parents about it after he had told them about the engagement. They told him that it would be lovely to have Makkachin come and stay with them.

Victor was currently on the phone with his grandmother. Yuuri could hear her excited talking from where he was sitting on the couch. After he was finished talking to his grandmother, he called Chris and then Yuri. Chris quickly positioned himself as the other best man. Yuuri could just imagine him and Phichit plotting the wedding together. 

“Well, I’m sure with those two, we’ll have no problems planning the wedding,” Victor laughed as he hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

“Probably not,” Yuuri agreed. Phichit and Chris would somehow make sure that everything was perfect.

“Are you all packed and ready to go back?” Victor asked.

“Yes,” Yuuri hummed, continuing to run his hands through Makkachin’s wooly hair. “I wish we could’ve stayed here longer with just the three of us.”

Victor gave Yuuri a soft smile and kneeled down in front of him. “Why don’t we start to look for a place to live together? Somewhere close to the university and the school that I’ll be teaching at.”

Yuuri grinned, but then his face fell. “What about Phichit?”

“We can just start to look for now. We’ll all be busy planning the wedding. Adding school and work on top of that will be tough. How about you and Phichit live together next year, and then we move into our new place?” Victor suggested.

Yuuri started to grin again and he ran his fingers through silver hair. “Have I ever told you how perfect you are?”

“A few times,” Victor smiled.

Yuuri gave Victor a quick kiss. “Now, how about we pack our bags, get Makkachin in the car, and go back home?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Victor said.

When the three arrived back at the inn, Makkachin bounded out of the car, running around in circles excitedly. Yuuri’s mother ran out of the inn, wrapping her arms around her son and future son-in-law. Makkachin joined the hug fest, standing on his back paws and setting his front paws on Victor. Yuuri’s mother pulled back and let out a soft squealing sound, getting down on her knees to let Makkachin smother her in kisses.

“What a sweetheart,” she exclaimed. “I’m so glad you brought him, Victor.”

“It’ll be great to spend more time with him,” Victor said, patting the poodle on the head affectionately. Makkachin turned to him and licked his hand.

“Let’s get you three settled before Phichit bursts in here,” Yuuri’s mother said, standing back as Makkachin bounced inside. Yuuri and Victor took their bags inside and had just set them down by the time Phichit threw the door open, prancing inside.

“Congratulations! Who proposed? How did it happen? Where is the ring? Tell me all the juicy details!” Phichit practically screamed, rushing forward and grasping his best friend’s hand. He gasped in awe as he saw the gold ring that glittered on Yuuri’s finger. “Omgggg!!! I can’t believe it! This is so exciting.”

He then saw a gold flash on Victor’s hand and he snatched it. “You have a ring too? Were you carrying both of them?”

“Actually, we both had a ring for each other. We were both planning on proposing,” Yuuri admitted shyly.

“What the whaaaaaat?!!” Phichit shrieked at an unbelievable level. “Is that just perfect or what? Omigod, I gotta get a picture of this moment so I can remember it forever.” He whipped his phone out and dragged the two down to his level, holding their hands up for the camera. He snapped the picture and looked at it immediately, grinning widely. He then sent it to Chris.

“Anyway, we have got to start planning this!” Phichit said, ushering the two over to Yuuri’s bed. “Where do you want to get married? What do you want to wear? Do you want to have a theme?”

“Phichit, I think it’s a bit too early to think about all of this. Victor and I just got engaged yesterday,” Yuuri said.

“Ooooh, got it. You guys want to bask in the love,” he said, winking saucily at them. He then waved at them, twiddling his fingers. “No matter, Chris and I will handle it.” 

He then left, furiously texting Chris about wedding plans. Yuuri and Victor gave each other bewildered looks and then laughed.

“See? We have nothing to worry about,” Victor chuckled, tucking a lock of brown hair behind Yuuri’s ear. The omega leaned into his fiancé’s hold, nuzzling into his side.

***

“I think that this is the perfect place for your wedding,” Phichit said, gesturing his arms out and turning around in a circle. Phichit, Yuuri, and Victor were standing in the courtyard below Hasetsu Castle.

“And just imagine what it’ll be like in the spring when the Sakura trees are blooming!” Phichit exclaimed, clapping his hands excitedly.

Yuuri and Phichit were heading back to school next week and Victor would be starting as an assistant teacher. But before they left, they wanted to agree on a venue for their wedding. They could start to plan after they figured that out.

“It’s fantastic,” Yuuri said, squeezing his fiancé’s hand. 

“It’s wonderful,” Victor agreed, giving the omega a loving look as they realized that this would be where they would be married.

“As much as I love you guys, chill on the lovey-dovey atmosphere sometimes. It’s like 24/7 with you two,” Phichit teased. He snapped a picture of them though. “Cuuute!”

***

“Wow, this cake is amazing,” Yuri said, attacking the slice that had been set in front of him. The young omega was visiting the Katsuki family one weekend during fall. Yuuri, Victor, Phichit, and Chris had gone to Hasetsu for the weekend for a cake tasting. They were getting more into the wedding fever now.

At first, Yuri didn’t want to go until he heard Yuuri in the background of his phone call with Victor.

“Victor, don’t make him come if he doesn’t want to. It’s just a cake tasting,” Yuuri had said.

Yuri gripped his phone in his hand. “A cake tasting?”

“Yeah, we’re trying to decide what kind of cake we’re going to have at our wedding,” Victor explained, pulling his fiancé into his lap. Yuuri wrapped his arms around the alpha and leaned his head against his shoulder. 

“I mean. . . I wouldn’t mind going,” Yuri said, excited about the prospect of trying several different kinds of cake. 

“You want to come with us?” Victor asked, surprised. He was used to his cousin rejecting him whenever he wanted to meet up.

“Hmm, Yuri is coming?” Yuuri asked, perking up. He loved the precious omega and couldn’t wait to see him again.

“That’s what he said,” Victor answered. “Right, Yuri?”

“Y-yeah. . . but only because you two will probably pick out a disgusting cake if I’m not there!” Yuri defended himself.

“Definitely. We need your help, Yuri,” the bespectacled omega said, able to hear Yuri’s loud voice over the phone. 

Yuri flushed a bright red. “Just tell me when and where,” he had barked, hanging up quickly.

“You like that one?” Yuuri asked, sitting next to the blond omega in the bakery. 

Yuri nodded as he continued to scarf the cake down. “It’s the best one so far.”

“I quite like it too,” Yuuri hummed, taking a bite of the fluffy white cake.

“And it’s good because it’s local,” Phichit piped in, eating his own cake.

“Always important,” Chris agreed as he took a bite of the cake. He was looking down at his phone, texting his boyfriend. He sent his text and then put his phone down. “So, Phichit, how is it going with Seung-gil?”

Phichit grinned and set his fork down, grabbing his phone and scooting closer to Chris to show him the plethora of pictures that he had with his new boyfriend. “He is the sweetest thing! He’s so shy and brooding and he gives off a mysterious aura. But he’s such a dork and I like him so much.” He ran through the pictures. “Here is us at the aquarium. Here is us getting lunch. Here is us in the park having a romantic picnic. Here is us cuddling. Here is him sleeping. Here is him telling me to stop taking so many pictures of him.”

“Yeah, how many pictures do you have of him now?” Yuuri asked as he finished the sample of cake.

Phichit stuck his tongue out. “None of your business. I just need to document how fabulous he is.”

Yuri rolled his eyes as the adults continued to converse about their relationships. He had never seen the appeal of dating or mating, especially as an omega. Why would he want to have a child? He had zero interest in all of that and he doubted he ever would.

“Are you guys ready to try to next cake?” Victor asked as he finished his piece, agreeing that it was the best one so far.

“I’m always ready,” Yuri said, preparing himself for more delicious cake. Victor called for the next sampling and the baker bustled out, her son behind her with the cake. Yuri’s eyes snapped to the baker’s son, taking in his muscular build and stylish black hair. His gaze roved down his body, his mind going blank and immediately forgetting what he had been thinking about how annoying happy couples were.

The baker’s son set down the first two samples in front of Victor and Yuuri. Victor thanked him. Yuuri cast a curious glance at the blond omega, noting his interest in the baker’s son. Yuri’s eyes were following his every movement.

“Thank you, um. . .?” Yuuri trailed off, helping the blond omega to get more information about the baker’s son.

“Otabek,” he answered, bowing to the engaged couple as his mother set down Phichit’s and Chris’ samples. “Thank you for your patronage.”

“Of course! Your cake is the best in town!” Phichit crowed, also sending Yuri a sly look. He too had seen how interested he was in the stocky alpha. “Right, Yuri? Isn’t the cake delicious?”

Otabek’s dark gaze landed on the petite omega. As soon as the entourage had stepped inside their shop, he had been fascinated by the smallest in the group. His hair was long and golden and flowed down his back like silk. He had large and expressive blue eyes, which matched his expressive attitude and language. Otabek hadn’t been put off by the omega’s boisterous manner like many other alphas would’ve been. He actually found it quite charming.

“U-um, yes, it’s very. . . good,” the blond omega said, his cheeks turning a bright red.

Otabek’s mother had already left the room and headed back to the kitchen, humming happily to herself. The dark-haired alpha grabbed the last sample and headed over to where Yuri was sitting, setting the piece down gently in front of him.

Yuri’s eyes widened enormously as the alpha’s tan and muscular arm crossed in front of him, setting the plate down so carefully that no noise was made. It seemed that nobody was making a noise, just watching what was happening.

“I’m glad you have enjoyed them,” the alpha said in a deep voice, causing the blond omega to shiver slightly. He pulled his arm back and crossed his arms behind his back in an easy manner. “Which one has been your favorite?”

Yuri’s mouth opened and closed a few times, being too busy getting lost in the alpha’s dark eyes.

“I quite liked the last one,” Yuuri said, gaining the blond’s attention.

“Yes, it was very delicious,” Chris agreed, also noticing what was happening.

“They’re all fabulous, but I think the last one was also my favorite,” Phichit sighed, like the decision was difficult to make.

“Mine too,” Victor piped in, his blue gaze also on the small omega.

“Hmm, what about you?” Otabek asked kindly, still looking at the blond omega who was fidgeting in his seat from all the attention on him.

“The last one. . .” he trailed off softly, tucking a long strand of hair behind his ear.

Otabek smiled, “I’m glad. I thought you would like that one.” He then turned to the engaged couple. “It seems you have decided on a cake. I’ll go tell my mother.”

He left the room and Yuri spun around to the other four. “What the hell was that?”

“Aww, I think he likes you,” Phichit cooed, reaching over to ruffle Yuri’s hair. The blond omega ducked quickly and looked close to biting the other omega’s hand if he had to. He didn’t like other people touching his hair. 

“He was just being nice,” Yuri disagreed, stabbing his piece of cake.

“No, he was definitely interested in you!” Victor exclaimed.

“And did you see how hot he was?” Chris asked, twirling his fork around on the plate. “His muscles looked so delicious.”

Yuri’s eyes narrowed at the alpha. “You already have a boyfriend!”

“Yes, I do,” Chris stated, smiling sappily. “And he’s wonderful.”

“Then stop looking at Otabek,” Yuri snapped. “Your boyfriend will be sad.”

Chris gave him a saucy grin and stood up. “I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” Phichit asked, not looking up from his phone.

“I’m going to go talk to a certain cute alpha,” Chris said, skipping away before Yuri could tackle him.

“Such drama,” Yuuri sighed, watching Yuri seethe in his seat. Victor wrapped an arm around his arm and nuzzled into his side. Yuuri patted him on the head, thinking that his own fiancé could be pretty dramatic also.

Chris came back a moment later, looking proud of himself. He stopped beside Yuri and flashed a piece of paper at him. “Look what I got for you.”

“What?” Yuri asked warily. 

“I got his number,” Chris sang, waving the paper in front of him.

“What?!” Yuri screeched, jumping up and trying to snatch the paper away, forgetting that he was in a place of business and said phone-number-giving alpha was in the next room within earshot.

Chris held the phone number up and out of the omega’s reach, watching the blond jump for the paper. Yuuri sighed and palmed his face in both of his hands. Phichit was too busy giggling and recording the ordeal on his phone. Victor was being completely useless, too busy snuggling against his fiancé to care about what was happening between his cousin and his best friend. 

Yuri glared at Chris and then punched him in the stomach, making the alpha double over. Yuri grabbed the paper and danced away with it gleefully, looking at it with sparkling eyes. He quickly put the number into his phone and hugged the device against his chest.

“Well, I think it’s time to go now,” Yuuri said, unwrapping Victor’s arms from around him and standing. Chris was coughing and wincing as he prodded his stomach. Yuuri grabbed the blond omega’s arm and dragged him out of the bakery, Victor following them like a puppy. Phichit stayed to finalize the details with the bakery, slipping Otabek Yuri’s number before leaving.

That night, Yuri was sprawled across his bed, his fluffy cat sleeping on his stomach. He kept grabbing his phone to text Otabek, then throwing it back on his bed in frustration.   
Would Otabek think he’s weird if he just texts him out of nowhere? Would he think that he’s being too forward for an omega? Not that Yuri could help that, that was just who he was.

Yuri let out a deep breath and grabbed his phone again, scrolling to where Otabek’s number was. He pulled him up and then texted a quick ‘Hi’, holding his breath as he hit enter.

A few seconds later, he received a text. ‘Hey.’

Yuri grinned happily and started to type back quickly. The two lost track of time as they talked, getting to know each other slowly. 

***

“So, are you more excited or nervous?” Chris asked as he fit the suit jacket onto Victor. Chris had decided to make both Victor’s and Yuuri’s tuxedos for the wedding. They were a pristine white, complimenting both of their shading.

“I’m definitely more excited than nervous,” Victor said as Chris checked the length of the sleeves. It was getting closer to their spring wedding and the alpha was constantly bubbly and joyful. He was thrilled that he was getting married to the love of his life.

The two spent as much time together as they could. Victor was a teaching assistant at a nearby elementary school and the children adored him. Some of the parents had thought it was weird that an alpha would be an elementary school teacher, but they quickly changed their minds after they met him. He was very personable and knowledgeable and attractive enough that almost every parent had a small crush on him.

Yuuri was in his final year of university and he and Phichit were constantly studying and fretting about their homework and tests. Whenever Victor managed to see his fiancé, the cute omega always had dark circles under his eyes. The alpha usually ended up giving Yuuri a massage until the stressed omega fell asleep.

The only real quality time they spent together was when they were planning for the wedding, like right now. They were having another tux fitting in Chris’ small shop that he had bought during the summer. He had demanded to do the outfits for the Nikiforov-Katsuki wedding, knowing that it would bring him business. He was right. He had been busy from other affluent individuals who wanted their clothes to be made by the same person who was creating Victor Nikiforov’s and his fiancé’s wedding tuxedos. Chris always made sure to put his best friend first though, taking special care to craft both tuxedos.

“What about Yuuri?” Chris asked, fixing the hem on one of the sleeves.

Victor chuckled. “He’s nervous, but more excited. It doesn’t help that his finals are approaching. I think him and Phichit are quizzing each other in the other room.”

“They are,” Chris laughed, remembering the heckled omegas in the other dressing room. 

“It’s a busy time for all of us,” Victor murmured, thinking of all the papers he had to grade. He was having fun though and he loved the kids.

“There we go,” Chris said, standing the buttoning the jacket. “Perfect. Ready to go stand by Yuuri so we can see how you look side-by-side?”

“I’m ready,” Victor smiled. 

“Okay, per request of Yuuri, I need to blindfold you so you don’t see each other in your tuxes before the wedding day,” Chris said, taking out a silk sash and tying it around Victor’s head.

“Isn’t he just so romantic?” Victor asked as his best friend led him out into the main area of the shop where most of the mirrors were.

“Yes, very romantic,” Chris said, used to how smitten Victor was with Yuuri. He had been dealing with this for about a year and a half now. Chris positioned Victor and then went back to get Yuuri. He put a silk sash over his eyes and then led him out and placed him beside Victor.

“Omigod, you two are so stunning!” Phichit exclaimed, sounding like he was tearing up. Yuuri also heard the distinct sound of his phone taking pictures. “I’m so happy right now.”

“Definitely some of my best work,” Chris said proudly, fixing their tuxedos a bit.

“How do we look together?” Yuuri asked.

“Perfect!” Phichit declared.

Victor smiled and reached out blindly to take Yuuri’s right hand, running his thumb along the golden band. He lifted his fiancé’s hand and laid a kiss on the back of it, missing the hand and kissing his knuckles. Yuuri was blushing happily as Victor once again ran his fingers around the ring.

“I bet you’re so beautiful right now,” Victor murmured.

Yuuri’s blush deepened and he was glad that Victor couldn’t see him. Of course, that didn’t stop Phichit from snapping evidence.

“You too. I can already tell that you look amazing,” Yuuri replied, reaching a hand out slowly and feeling the sleeve of Victor’s tux. It was made from the same soft and buttery material as his was. He trailed his fingers over Victor’s chest and then up to his face. Victor nuzzled against his hand. Yuuri could feel how wide his smile was.

“I love you,” Yuuri said, leaning in and placing a kiss on the alpha’s lips. 

“I love you too,” Victor replied after the omega had pulled away.

“Okay, enough with the tooth-rotting lovey-dovey atmosphere,” Chris declared. “I’m going to get you out of those tuxes before you rip them off each other.” Chris ushered Victor back to his room and Phichit took Yuuri back to his.

After Chris had the tuxedos back safely and the couple was dressed in their own clothes, they left the store hand-in-hand to continue where they had left off.

“Those two are the worst couple amongst all of us,” Chris chuckled, watching the two kiss right outside of the shop.

“I’m sure they don’t mind holding that title,” Phichit giggled, scrolling through the pictures he had just taken and smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hear the wedding bells already! <3 Saturday is the wedding!! You're all invited lol
> 
> And finally! Some Yuri and Otabek! Yaaaas so sweet. They are so adorable.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're like me and cry at weddings- whip out the tissues. Have an entire box beside you because I'm going to hit you with ALL OF THE FEELS! Feels you didn't even know you had. I literally cried while writing this.

“It’s time, Yuuri,” Phichit said, straightening Yuuri’s pastel blue tie one more time. The two were in a tent that had been set up in the courtyard for them. Yuuri and Victor were in two different tents on opposite sides of the courtyard. When the ceremony started, they would be walking towards each other and meet in the middle. Neither of them had liked the idea of only one person walking to the other since this was a journey both of them were making in their lives.

“How do I look?” Yuuri asked, nervously readjusting his pastel blue flower crown.

“You look perfect,” Phichit said, taking his best friend’s hand and squeezing it.

“Okay, then I’m ready,” Yuuri said, taking Phichit’s arm and preparing to walk out of the tent and into his future husband’s embrace.

Phichit leaned out of the tent and cued the small group of musicians at the base of Hasetsu Castle. Sweet music swelled into the flower-laden air and the onlookers quieted down as they prepared for the ceremony to begin.

“That’s our cue,” Phichit said, stepping out of the tent with Yuuri on his arm.

It was a perfect, sunny day in Hasetsu and the Sakura trees were in full bloom. There was a light breeze and the petals slowly cascaded down, showering the ground and the guests. The small group of guests were arranged below the castle so that Yuuri and Victor would walk in front of them. There was only a small number of guests: Yuuri’s family and friends and Victor’s grandmother, Yuri, and a handful of his closer friends. 

Yuuri looked across the courtyard and saw Victor walking towards him with a huge smile on his face. Chris had his arm as he walked him towards the omega. Victor was wearing a matching white suit, a pale pink tie, and a pale pink flower crown. He had a bouquet of pink roses clutched in his palms that matched the blue ones that Yuuri were holding.

Yuuri’s breath was taken away as he continued to gaze at Victor. He was absolutely dazzling. A few Sakura petals floated down and landed on top of his head.

They reached each other and immediately let go of their escorts to grab each other’s hand. They turned to give their friends their bouquets so they could hold onto each other with both hands. They were both smiling widely, just taking each other in.

The officiant started and Victor squeezed Yuuri’s hands reassuringly. Yuuri squeezed back.

“I understand that you two have written vows for each other,” the officiant said. The couple nodded, reaching inside their suits to retrieve the vows. The officiant then handed Victor the microphone so that the guests could hear him.

“Yuuri, you’re so beautiful and. . .” he choked off, eyes filling with tears. Yuuri’s heart lurched by the amount of emotion Victor was showing. Victor chuckled and went to wipe his eyes on his sleeve.

“No!” Chris hissed, afraid for his creation.

Victor paused, “What am I supposed to do then?”

“Here,” Yuuri said, reaching in his pocket and grabbing a handkerchief. He had thought that he would be the first one crying so he had brought it with him. He stepped forward and wiped Victor’s tears away.

“Thank you, baby,” Victor murmured.

“I’ll always wipe your tears for you,” Yuuri smiled.

“Stop, you’re going to make me cry again,” Victor said, fanning his eyes to stop himself from crying. When he was sure he wasn’t going to cry, he looked down at his paper again and then back up at Yuuri. “Yuuri, you’re so beautiful and I can’t believe that you’ve chosen to spend your life with me. I didn’t grow up in a normal home and at times, it felt like I didn’t have a family. And then you showed up in all of your singing and dancing glory and you stole my heart. You were the first person to truly move me and love me and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for doing that. And if having your love wasn’t enough, you also gave me a family,” Victor said, gesturing over to Yuuri’s family, who were all patting their faces with tissues. “And new friends,” Victor continued, smiling over Yuuri’s shoulder at Phichit, who was recording the ceremony on his phone. Victor turned back to Yuuri and brought his hands up to his lips, kissing them tenderly. “Thank you for being my life and my love.”

“Oh, Victor,” Yuuri sighed, leaning in to kiss the alpha.

When they pulled back, the officiant cleared his throat awkwardly. “You weren’t supposed to kiss yet.”

Yuuri blushed, “Oh, right.”

Victor leaned back in to kiss him. “Who cares? You can kiss me all you want.”

Yuuri grinned and unfolded his own vows, taking the microphone from Victor. “I thought I would be more nervous about this, but then I saw you walking towards me and all of my nerves just fell away,” the omega smiled. “You truly are so gorgeous right now.”

“Is that what’s written on that paper?” Victor asked, taking Yuuri’s handkerchief and copying what his fiancé had done earlier. He wiped the omega’s tears off, a soft smile on his face.

“No,” Yuuri cried. “I just wanted to tell you that beforehand, so you knew.”

“Thank you,” Victor said.

“You’re welcome,” Yuuri replied with a small hiccup, finally looking down at his paper. “Victor, you saw the beauty in me before I could see it in myself. Thank you for helping me to realize how stunning and sexy I really am.” Victor snorted, a goofy grin on his face. “Thank you for always being with me, even when I am not my best. You came to me at a time when I thought that there was nothing more important than good grades. You showed me that there is so much more to life and to not get stressed out over small things. You opened my eyes and my heart to new possibilities. You are the love of my life, Victor Nikiforov, and I am thrilled to be marrying you right now.”

“Me too,” Victor said, squeezing Yuuri’s hands tightly after the officiant had the microphone back.

“If you will each take one rose from your bouquet,” the officiant said after they had finished with their vows. Yuuri and Victor turned to grab a single rose from their bouquets. “Place your rose into the other’s flower crown to symbolize that you will always be a part of the other.”

Victor took his pale pink rose and gently nestled it in with the blue roses adorning Yuuri’s head. Victor then leaned down slightly so Yuuri could put his pastel blue rose amidst his own.

Phichit and Chris stepped forward then to hand them the wedding bands. 

“Victor, repeat after me,” the officiant started. “I, Victor, take you, Yuuri, to be my beloved husband. . .”

“I, Victor, take you, Yuuri, to be my beloved husband. . .”

“To have and to hold you.”

“To have and to hold you,” Victor repeated, running his fingers over Yuuri’s hand.

“To honor you, to treasure you.”

“To honor you, to treasure you,” Victor said, lifting the hand he was holding to place a kiss on the back.

“To be at your side in sorrow and in joy,” the officiant said.

“To be at your side in sorrow and in joy,” Victor said.

“In the good times, and in the bad.”

“In the good times, and in the bad.” 

“And to love and cherish you always.”

“And to love and cherish you always,” Victor repeated, slowly sliding the wedding ring on Yuuri’s finger.

“I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life,” the officiant finished.

“I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life,” Victor said, running his finger along the two gold rings on Yuuri’s finger.

“Now, Yuuri, repeat after me,” the officiant said, turning to the omega. “I, Yuuri, take you, Victor, to be my beloved husband. . .”

“I, Yuuri, take you, Victor, to be my beloved husband. . .”

“To have and to hold you.”

“To have and to hold you,” Yuuri said, his eyes skimming along the double rings adorning his finger.

“To honor you, to treasure you.”

“To honor you, to treasure you,” Yuuri repeated, his eyes then moving to where he would be sliding on Victor’s ring.

“To be at your side in sorrow and in joy,” the officiant said.

“To be at your side in sorrow and in joy,” Yuuri said.

“In the good times, and in the bad.”

“In the good times, and in the bad.” 

“And to love and cherish you always.”

“And to love and cherish you always,” Yuuri said, sliding on Victor’s ring to sit beside his other one.

“I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life,” the officiant finished.

“I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life,” Yuuri said, copying Victor and kissing the rings on the alpha’s hand.

“Victor and Yuuri,” the officiant started again. “You have declared your love for one another and by the power of this love for each other I now pronounce you husbands for life. You may now,” the officiant said, pausing and giving each of them a look to remind them of their early kisses, “Each kiss the groom.”

Yuuri and Victor broke out into sunny smiles and leaned forward to kiss each other, wrapping their arms around their husband. They pulled apart and laughed, gazing at each other sweetly.

“I now pronounce Mr. and Mr. Nikiforov-Katsuki,” the officiant announced. All of the guests stood and clapped and cheered for the newlyweds. Victor and Yuuri turned to face the audience, raising their linked arms in the air. Yuuri’s mother and Victor’s grandmother went over to give each of them a kiss on the cheek before the couple left to go on a walk by themselves to spend their first married moments by themselves.

As soon as they disappeared, everyone started to get ready for the next part. The chairs were taken away and tables were brought in, leaving room for a dancing area. The lights that had been strewn in the trees and on the ninja castle were turned on. Otabek and his mother appeared with the cake and set in on a table by itself. Some of the guests went over to admire it. Yuri went over there to admire Otabek.

Everything was set up by the time the couple came back for pictures. Yuuri and Victor had been hesitant on whether or not they should even hire a photographer since they had Phichit snapping pictures of everything. But they decided to anyway so they could get pictures with everyone, including Phichit.

When the pictures were done, the sun was setting and everyone sat down to enjoy a meal together. It was a small and cozy affair, the warm glow of the fairy lights surrounding them.

Otabek left his mother in charge of the cake and went to the small DJ-ing area that had been set up. Yuuri and Phichit knew that the alpha DJ-ed in his spare time and had asked if he could do that also. He had agreed, much to Yuri’s joy. 

“If Victor and Yuuri will come out onto the dance floor for their first dance?” Otabek asked into his microphone.

Victor stood and held out his hand for Yuuri. The omega took his hand and Victor led him out onto the floor. Victor set his hands around Yuuri’s waist and Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck, leaning closer to him as the music started. They swayed together closely, focusing only on each other. They spoke softly to each other, in their own world.

“You’re such a vision tonight, Yuuri,” Victor murmured, taking in his husband and clutching him closer.

“Mmm, you too,” Yuuri said, leaning his head against Victor’s shoulder and swaying in a lazy circle. “Tonight is perfect, but being married to you is definitely the best part.”

“It is, my darling Yuuri Nikiforov-Katsuki,” Victor replied, loving the way that sounded. 

“Victor Nikiforov-Katsuki,” Yuuri whispered, wanting to say his husband’s new name also. “I love it. You’re really mine now.”

Victor kissed Yuuri sweetly on the lips. “I’ve always been yours. Since the first moment we danced together two years ago.”

“I feel like I’ve known you for so much longer than that,” Yuuri sighed, clutching onto the back of Victor’s jacket. Chris probably wasn’t going to be happy about that. “It’s felt like a lifetime.”

“My life did start when I met you, so for me, it has been a lifetime,” Victor said. 

Yuuri couldn’t help the sappy grin that slipped onto his face. “You’re such a flatterer.”

Victor just smiled and kissed his husband again.

Their dance ended and everyone clapped, cheered, and a few people even whistled. Next, Yuuri danced with his mom and Victor danced with his grandmother. Then they switched and Yuuri danced with Victor’s grandmother while Victor danced with his new mother-in-law.

Then more people joined the dance floor. Phichit led a shy Seung-gil out and they spun around the dance floor. Chris and his boyfriend came out and danced very close to each other. Yuri sidled close to Otabek and they chatted while the alpha DJ-ed. Yuri begged the alpha for one dance. Phichit noticed his plight and offered to take over so they could have one dance together. Everyone cheered when the alpha took Yuri’s hand and led him onto the dance floor, spinning him in a quick circle. Everyone soon found out that the two were extremely gifted dancers, especially Yuri. He was very limber and graceful, his long golden hair swinging behind him when he spun. They practically danced circles around everyone else.

“They look happy, don’t they?” Victor asked, watching his cousin laugh at something the other alpha said. Victor rarely ever saw Yuri laugh. It was like there was an entirely different side to the feisty omega. 

“They do,” Yuuri answered. He glanced around at his friends and family. “Everyone looks happy.”

“But I’m the happiest because I’m married to you,” Victor stated, bopping the omega on the nose playfully.

“So silly,” Yuuri giggled.

They took a break to cut the cake. Victor took some icing and smeared it on Yuuri’s face, causing Yuuri to then shove his entire piece into the alpha’s face. They were both laughing hysterically as Chris fretted over them, trying to clean them up.

After everyone had finished their cake, Victor and Yuuri prepared to throw their bouquets. Everyone was at the ready as the newlyweds tossed their bouquets. Seung-gil was smacked in the face with Yuuri’s bouquet. The blue roses landed in his hands and he stared at it in surprise, not having expected to actually catch them.

“Great catch, baby!” Phichit cheered, throwing his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and almost crushing the roses.

Yuri jumped high in the air to catch the bouquet of pink roses, clutching them to his chest protectively. He was going to do whatever he had to to get Otabek to go out with him, even if it was just a silly superstition. After he had the roses and people started to mingle with each other, he headed over to Otabek and shyly offered him the roses.

“Are you sure you want to give these to me?” Otabek asked. He had seen how hard the omega had tried to get them.

“Please accept them and. . . a date with me?” Yuri asked. They had been texting for several months, but neither had gotten around to asking the other out.

Otabek took the roses and grinned. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Yuri pouted slightly, “You could’ve asked too.”

“I know, but I wanted it to be up to you,” Otabek said, reaching down and taking the omega’s hand.

Another shy smile and a pleased blush found its way onto Yuri’s face.

The reception turned to a party atmosphere and people got down on the dance floor. Yuuri took off his flower crown and got into a break dancing competition with Yuri. Everyone was having a great time dancing and partying.

Eventually, it was time for the newlyweds to leave. Everyone lined up along the stairs with biodegradable glitter. Victor pinned Yuuri’s flower crown back on and then they raced down the stairs as their loved ones threw glitter on them. Yuuri hadn’t been sure about the glitter since it would get everywhere, but Victor had been set on having it and Yuuri gave into his cute pouts. 

“Bye, you two! Have fun on your honeymoon!” Phichit called out. Yuuri turned to wave one more time before he and Victor left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many feels. The hardest part was definitely writing both of their vows. Wedding vows are something else.
> 
> You know what comes next chapter. (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Some of you are like "Finally!! When are they gonna go all the way????" The answer is: Wednesday.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finaaalllyyyy. What you've all be waiting for! <3

Victor and Yuuri headed to their new house for their first night together. After that, they would be heading off on a tropical beach honeymoon. They had decided not to spend their first night on a plane and had wanted to spend it with each other in their new home.

“Here we are,” Victor declared, climbing out of his car and rushing to get his beautiful husband. He opened the door for him and scooped Yuuri up in his arms, kicking the door shut behind him. Yuuri squealed excitedly and wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck.

Victor carried him up to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open. He then carried Yuuri over the threshold. He closed and locked the door behind him, not wanting any interruptions that night.

“Here is where we start our life together,” Victor said, briefly setting Yuuri down so they could both take their shoes off. As soon as their shoes were set aside, Victor scooped his husband back up and carried him off to their bedroom.

The two had decided on a modest house, even though they could definitely afford more. Yuuri didn’t feel comfortable living such a lavish lifestyle though and had been happy with the small house. He had never even thought that he would own his own house. He had just pictured himself living at the inn and helping his sister run it when their parents retired. But now here we was in his own home with his own, sexy husband.

Victor entered their bedroom and set Yuuri down on the bed, carefully unpinning his flower crown and setting it on the bedside table. He then took his own off and placed it aside.

“Even though this suit looks amazing on you, I’m going to enjoy taking it off,” Victor said huskily, slowly running his finger up Yuuri’s tie towards the knot. Yuuri unconsciously licked his lips as Victor slowly loosened his tie. The alpha leaned down and rubbed his cheek against the soft material.

“Such wonderful craftsmanship,” Victor murmured, finally slipping the tie off and letting it drop to the floor. He then slowly pushed Yuuri’s jacket off his shoulders. His waistcoat came next, adding to the growing pile on the floor. Victor had fun with the next part. He eyed the pearly buttons on Yuuri’s shirt. He worked slowly, teasingly, at undoing each and every single little button on the omega’s shirt, revealing the creamy skin beneath.

“Ah, you’re like a work of art,” Victor declared, running his palm along Yuuri’s torso. He leaned forward and nipped at the omega’s ear, whispering into it. “Will you lean back on the bed for me?”

Yuuri did and Victor moved down, slowly pulling off the omega’s socks and gently massaging each foot before moving to unbuckle Yuuri’s belt.

“Lift your hips for me, sweetie,” Victor said. Yuuri was more than happy to comply. Victor slid off Yuuri’s crisp, white pants and his boxer shorts at the same time, leaving the omega bare before his gaze.

“If only you could see yourself like this. So luscious and sensual,” Victor breathed, running his fingers over the omega’s thighs.

“Now you,” Yuuri said, sitting up slightly and pulling on the alpha’s tie. “Take your clothes off too.”

“Patience, darling,” Victor said, easing his tie out of his husband’s light grasp. He backed up away from and bed and Yuuri sat up all the way to see where he was going. The alpha stood a few feet away from the bed, just out of his husband’s grasp. “I want to do this for you, slowly.”

Yuuri gulped and Victor’s fingers slowly trailed up his tie, then back down. His long fingers were elegant and looked like they were dancing over the tie. The alpha’s fingers moved back up and hooked into the knot, loosening the tie in the sexiest manner that Yuuri had ever seen. Victor’s lids were lowered and his hot gaze was focused on the omega as he slipped his tie off. 

Victor’s jacket was removed next, then his vest, and his shirt. Victor unbuttoned his shirt at a leisurely pace, causing Yuuri to twist his hands into the sheets so he didn’t pounce on the alpha and rip his shirt off. Victor finally finished unbuttoning the shirt and he shrugged it off, revealing his pale and muscled skin.

Victor took his socks off, not caring if he looked sexy doing that. They landed on the floor along with all the other clothes. He was going to have fun trying to find all the pieces since he wasn’t looking where he was tossing them.

Yuuri bit his lower lip as the alpha reached his belt, unbuckling it at an excruciating pace. Yuuri was so close to tackling his husband and just having his way with him. Not that he wasn’t enjoying the show, but he really wanted Victor’s hands on him.

“Victor,” Yuuri whined slightly, needy pheromones washing off of him.

“You want me that badly?” Victor teased as he slid his pants off, leaving him only in his underwear. Yuuri could clearly see how aroused his husband was beneath the underwear.

“I do. I want you in the worst way,” Yuuri admitted heatedly as Victor slowly slipped his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear. “Take them off.” Victor did, sliding them down and stepping out of them, leaving them both entirely naked.

“Come to me,” Yuuri demanded, holding his arms out for the alpha.

“Yes,” Victor sighed, climbing onto the bed and embracing his husband. They hugged each other, their naked bodies pressing against one another’s. They were both hot and hard. They could feel their quick heart beats pounding against one another’s chest. 

Victor rubbed his hands up and down Yuuri’s back, relaxing his husband. He wanted this time to be about their mutual love for each other. He wanted to show Yuuri how much he cherished him. They had plenty of time to have wilder nights.

Victor leaned back and peppered his husband’s face with kisses, earning sweet giggles from the omega. Yuuri leaned his head back, wanting Victor to kiss his neck also. Victor accepted the invitation and pressed kisses along the column of his throat.

“My scent glands also,” Yuuri said, tilting his head to one side, wanting to release more of his scent into the room. Victor leaned forward and nuzzled against the glands, drowning in his husband’s sugary honeyed smell. He kissed and bit at the glands, thinking of when he would really be able to sink his teeth in when Yuuri went into heat. He would mark Yuuri as his mate then.

“So delectable,” Victor murmured, biting marks onto Yuuri’s clavicles and further down his chest. Yuuri continued to lean back and Victor hovered over him, holding him up so he could continue to mark his creamy skin.

“Ah, ahn,” Yuuri gasped as his shoulders hit the fluffy pillows on the bed. Victor had his arms wrapped around his hips as he marked his stomach, licking his tongue around his bellybutton before dipping inside. Yuuri’s toes curled and his breathing started to become heavy. The omega unconsciously spread his legs apart wider, letting the alpha settle in-between his thighs. Victor continued to mark Yuuri’s skin, biting marks into his thick thighs.

“Baby, can I stretch you?” Victor mouthed huskily against the omega’s inner thigh.

“Yes, please,” Yuuri groaned breathily, rolling over slightly and rummaging in the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out the lube and some condoms. He handed them to Victor and then got comfortable against the pillows again, lifting and spreading his legs.

“What a pretty picture you are right now,” Victor murmured, pouring some lube into his hand and warming it up.

“I know,” Yuuri said, wriggling slightly and drawing attention to his ass.

“Mmm, I love you when you’re confident and sexy,” Victor growled, licking a stripe up the omega’s calf.

“Good, now start making love to me, Mr. Nikiforov-Katsuki,” Yuuri said.

“Of course,” Victor replied, reaching towards Yuuri’s entrance and slowly running his fingers around it, pupils dilating as he watched the pink entrance twitch. “Relax for me, sweetheart.” Victor slowly pushed one finger in, feeling the omega tighten up immediately.

Victor leaned forward and kissed his husband, licking into his mouth and sucking on his lower lip. Yuuri responded as he felt the alpha slowly massage his entrance, trying to get him to open up. He loved how patient his husband was being.

“You’re doing a great job,” Victor murmured, slipping the finger in farther.

“You too,” Yuuri said, playing with the back of the alpha’s silvery hair. They continued to kiss tenderly while Victor moved his finger in and out. Victor could feel Yuuri relaxing and he rubbed another finger against the omega’s entrance, slowly pushing it in alongside the other one. Even though Victor had fingered Yuuri before, he had never put in anything thicker than that and he needed to make sure to carefully prepare the omega. He didn’t want to inadvertently hurt his beloved.

Yuuri lifted his leg higher so Victor could finger him better. The alpha brushed against his prostate and Yuuri saw stars, clenching around Victor’s fingers.

“Right there!” Yuuri gasped out, wanting his husband to hit that spot again.

“Here?” Victor asked, rubbing the spot again. Yuuri cried out affirmatively and the alpha grinned, continuing to brush against the spot each time he pushed his fingers in. 

“Are you ready for a third finger?” Victor asked.

“Y-yes,” Yuuri moaned, wanting to be filled more.

Victor placed more kisses on Yuuri’s chest, flicking his tongue over his pink nipples. Yuuri’s breath hitched as Victor licked his nipples. He popped one into his mouth, sucking on it and turning it dark red. While Victor was doing this, he was working a third finger inside Yuuri. Victor stretched his fingers apart, loosening the omega further.

“E-enough. Hurry. . . and enter m-me,” Yuuri panted, ready for the next part.

Victor slid his fingers out slowly. Yuuri flinched slightly when he felt them leave his body. “It’s okay, baby,” Victor murmured, running his clean hand through Yuuri’s hair.

“I’m okay. It just felt weird,” Yuuri admitted. “You want help putting the condom on?”

Victor blushed lightly. “No, I got it.”

“Aw, are you embarrassed?” Yuuri cooed.

“Nooo. . .” Victor replied, his face turning redder.

“So cute,” Yuuri giggled. “I’ll let you put it on yourself this time.”

Victor rolled his eyes playfully. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Yuuri smiled, his glued onto Victor’s hands as he grabbed and ripped open the condom packet. The alpha rolled the condom down his large cock. He then generously coated his cock with lube and Yuuri couldn’t help but lick his lips.

“I saw that,” Victor teased.

“So? I can’t enjoy my husband’s cock?” Yuuri asked.

Victor shivered and his cock twitched. “God, if you keep talking like that I’m going to come before I enter you.”

Yuuri smirked, but decided not to tease the alpha too much. He got comfortable against the pillows, stuffing one beneath his hips. He kept his legs apart, luring his husband in with his charm.

“I’m ready for you, Mr. Nikiforov-Katsuki,” Yuuri called out to the alpha.

Victor approached, hovering over his cute husband. “Then here I come.” 

Yuuri held his breath as he felt Victor’s cock rubbing against his entrance. Yuuri gasped when he felt Victor starting to push his way inside, spreading his entrance wider than it had ever been before. Victor’s head popped inside and the alpha paused to give Yuuri time to breathe and relax. Yuuri had been tightening up.

Victor kissed Yuuri’s face and neck, whispering how much he loved him against his skin. A few tears slid from the omega’s eyes and Victor wiped them away gently.

“You okay?” Victor asked, worried for the well-being of his husband.

“I’m fine. You’re just really big,” Yuuri said, feeling Victor’s pulsing head inside of him.

“Relax and adjust,” Victor said, letting calming pheromones seep out from his glands. Yuuri hummed and reached up to trace his fingers over Victor’s beautiful face. After a few moments, Victor felt Yuuri relaxing and he slowly pushed in farther. He stopped when he was fully seated inside the omega, his balls pressed against Yuuri’s entrance.

“I’m all the way in, darling,” Victor said, kissing Yuuri sweetly.

“I can feel you,” Yuuri said, brushing his hands over his stomach. “You’re in so deep.”

“You’re so hot,” Victor said, feeling Yuuri clamping down on him tightly. Victor let out a breath and pressed his forehead against Yuuri’s, trying to calm down. Yuuri felt incredibly amazing and Victor’s hips were itching to move, but the alpha wanted to make sure that Yuuri was comfortable first.

A soft smile graced Yuuri’s lips and he ran his hands over Victor’s back, feeling how he was trembling. His love for this man had no bounds. He was so grateful to have Victor as his husband. A few more tears spilled out of his eyes as his overwhelming love filled him.

“Does it still hurt?” Victor asked worriedly, cupping the omega’s face. “Do you want me to pull out?”

“No!” Yuuri cried out, wrapping his legs around Victor and holding him in place. “I’m not crying because it hurts. It’s the opposite,” he said, blushing and turning his face away.

Victor gave him a confused look and then a smile spread across his face. “You’re crying because it feels good?”

“Shut up,” Yuuri mumbled, not looking at Victor.

“You are honestly too cute,” Victor cooed, grinding gently against the omega. Yuuri gasped at the unexpected movement, feeling the slow drag of Victor’s heavy cock inside of him. “Does this feel good?”

“Yes,” Yuuri replied, his legs loosening so Victor had more room to move.

Victor grinned and pulled back, slowly pushing back in. His gaze was glued to Yuuri’s expression. The omega’s eyes were glazed over and his mouth was open, his pants at a staccato. A pink flush covered his face and chest and Victor thought it was lovely.

Victor set a steady pace, his hips pulling back before snapping forward. Sticky sweat covered the couple and the room was filled with a sweet and musky smell, the combination of the newlywed’s scents and their lovemaking. Yuuri’s hands were clenched tightly into the covers and Victor reached forward, grabbing them and intertwining their fingers. Yuuri squeezed onto him tightly, his nails digging into his skin at every thrust.

“Victor, ah, Victor!” Yuuri cried out, desperately leaning up and kissing the alpha. Victor greedily kissed him back, devouring his plush lips and heady pants. 

“Yuuri, can I go faster?” Victor asked, still thrusting at the same, steady pace. Yuuri nodded, also needing more. Victor gently pulled his hands free from Yuuri’s grasp, wrapping the omega’s arms around his shoulders instead. Then he grabbed the back of Yuuri’s thighs and pushed them up further until the omega was almost bent in half. Victor used this new position to quicken his thrusts, delving deeper inside the omega.

“O-omigod,” Yuuri moaned, digging his nails into Victor’s back and leaving long scratch marks. With the new position, Victor was brushing against his prostate again with each thrust.

“Yuuri, I love you, I love you,” Victor groaned with each quick thrust into the omega. He could feel Yuuri beginning to tighten up on him. The alpha started to see stars, the pressure in his lower abdomen building.

Yuuri pushed his legs out of Victor’s hold and wrapped his legs around his waist, dragging the alpha close to him. He pulled his husband down so their chests rubbed together. They gave each other open mouthed kisses, too far gone to actually concentrate on it. Victor wasn’t given much room to move so he grinded hard into the omega, receiving pleasured cries from his husband.

“Victor, ah, I’m so close!” Yuuri exclaimed, feeling the alpha’s heavy balls smacking into him. Loud and wet squelching noises filled the air as the alpha went deeper and harder.

“Baby, come for me,” Victor said, that command sending Yuuri over the edge. 

Yuuri arched up into Victor, his head thrown back and his mouth open in a silent scream. His body jerked as he came, his translucent liquid smearing against his and the alpha’s stomach. 

Victor felt Yuuri clamping tightly down on him. The pressure was incredible and Victor was encased in that tight heat. His leg and stomach muscles tightened. Yuuri digging into his back only increased his pleasure and he was soon coming also, releasing into the condom. 

Victor stayed suspended over Yuuri, shuddering from his orgasm. Yuuri was no better. His eyes were shut and his hair was sweaty and slicked down to his forehead. He was trying to get his breathing under control as he started to come down from his post-coital bliss.

“Are you okay?” Victor asked softly as soon as he could form a sentence that would make sense.

Yuuri nodded and slowly opened his eyes, an angelic smile spreading across his lips. Even though his arms felt heavy, he brushed them up to Victor’s hair and ran his fingers through the damp strands. “I’m perfect.”

“Good,” Victor replied, giving his adorable husband a slow and languid kiss. 

“I would like some water though,” Yuuri murmured after they pulled apart.

“Of course, I’ll get you some,” Victor said. He slowly slipped out of the omega, trying to be as gentle as possible. He lowered Yuuri’s legs down onto the mattress and the omega sighed and settled into the soft blankets. After making sure Yuuri was fine, Victor took off the condom, tying it and throwing it in the trash. Then he headed to the kitchen, still entirely naked. He grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water, bringing it back to the bedroom.

Victor headed over to the bed, helping his husband sit up. He then helped him drink some of the water. Yuuri was trembling slightly and Victor didn’t want him to drop the glass on himself.

“Want to take a bath?” Victor asked, setting the glass on the bedside table. Yuuri nodded and lifted his arms up so Victor could pick him up. “You like to be carried around,” Victor chuckled as he carried the omega into the bathroom. He quickly started to draw a warm bath.

“No, I like to be carried by you,” Yuuri corrected the alpha. 

“Well, I can’t say no to that,” Victor replied, stopping the water where it wouldn’t overflow when he and Yuuri climbed in. “Okay, let’s get you in there.” Victor scooped Yuuri back up and carefully settled him down into the bath. He then climbed in behind him and settled the omega against his chest. Yuuri leaned back against him and let out a content sigh. Victor grabbed a loofah and poured vanilla soap onto it so he could wash Yuuri’s body. He started to lather the soap over Yuuri’s shoulders and arms, taking great care of looking after his omega. He wanted Yuuri to feel pampered and loved.

“It felt amazing, Victor,” Yuuri murmured into the peaceful quiet as Victor scrubbed the loofah across his chest.

Victor couldn’t help the cheesy grin that spread across his face. He pressed a quick kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head. “It felt great for me too.”

“Hmm,” Yuuri hummed as Victor pushed him forward slightly so he could scrub his back. After that, Victor grabbed some shampoo and gently rubbed it into the omega’s scalp. A light purr reverberated in Yuuri’s chest and he felt so happy in that moment.

After Victor rinsed the shampoo out of Yuuri’s hair and quickly washed himself off, he climbed out of the bath and brought a sleepy Yuuri with him. He toweled them both off and then hefted the exhausted omega into his arms. They headed back to bed and Victor tucked Yuuri in, snuggling next to his gorgeous husband.

“Mmm, love you,” Yuuri mumbled before he feel asleep.

“I love you too, my darling,” Victor replied to the snoring omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. There we go. We're getting close to the end now :( But, more fun things to come!!! See you on Saturday.


	16. Chapter 16

The newlyweds came back from their three week tropical honeymoon happy and tanner than before. They started their lives together in their new house with Makkachin and they were enjoying every minute. They were so lovey-dovey and sickeningly domestic that all of their friends refused to visit them at home for several days.

“I’m sure your house is lovely, Yuuri,” Phichit said over the phone. “But I have no idea what you and Victor will be up to when I head over there.”

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked from where he was perched on Victor’s lap. The alpha was kissing the side of his neck passionately. “Victor, I’m on the phone.”

“See, you two are about to make sweet love to each other and I don’t want to be there for that,” Phichit said. “So, have fun with that. We can go out to lunch tomorrow.”

“What, we are not about to. . .” Yuuri got cut-off as Victor pounced on him, pushing him back onto the couch and ravishing his mouth.

“Yeah, bye,” Phichit called out, even though he knew they couldn’t hear them. He hung up and turned to Seung-gil, who was making pancakes for him in his kitchen. “Ah, you’re so cute in that apron!” the omega squealed, taking a quick picture of his boyfriend in his rainbow apron. His dog was right beside him, giving the pancakes a longing look.

“Only a bit,” Seung-gil said, giving his dog a small piece of pancake. “So spoiled.”

“Seung-gil, after breakfast, wanna head back to bed?” Phichit asked, setting his bare leg on the chair next to him. The alpha almost dropped his spatula.

“And you were just complaining about Yuuri and Victor,” Seung-gil chuckled, finishing the pancakes and turning off the oven. He headed over to the table and picked his boyfriend up. “Let’s save breakfast for later. Right now I want to eat you.”

“Oh, baby! I love it when you talk like that,” Phichit giggled.

Life continued on as usual and soon Yuuri was being notified on his phone that his heat was coming up. A cold sweat broke out as he stared down at his phone. Ever since he had been attacked during his heat, he became nervous and scared during them. Phichit had tried to help by giving him extra blankets and sweaters for his nest, but it didn’t help. Yuuri was always uncomfortable and in pain in the couple of heats he had had. Luckily, during the school year, he could take his suppressants. But every now and then he had to go through a full-blown heat so he wouldn’t harm his body.

Yuuri knew he had to tell Victor about this. He felt disappointed in himself. He knew Victor had been looking forward to their heat so that they could officially bond. But how could they do that if Yuuri was too scared to spend his heat with him? Yuuri kept telling himself that Victor would understand and still love him unconditionally, but there was still a niggling of doubt in the back of his mind. 

“Sweetheart, I’m home!” Victor called out as he entered their house, Makkachin speeding ahead of him to get to the omega. Victor froze when he heard the poodle let out a loud whine from the bedroom. Stressed omega pheromones hit him next.

Victor rushed to the bedroom, neglecting to take his shoes off. He had to get to his husband right away. He burst into the bedroom, afraid of what he might mind. Images of Yuuri lying on the floor, hurt and bleeding, rose up. Instead, he was met with a dejected-looking omega sitting on the bed with Makkachin’s head in his lap. The poodle looked like he was trying to cheer Yuuri up.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?” Victor asked, going and sitting next to his husband. Yuuri silently handed him his phone. Victor glanced down at it, seeing the notification for Yuuri’s heat. It was coming up so they would have to start preparing for it. But Victor didn’t understand why Yuuri looked so upset about it. “It’s about your heat?”

Yuuri nodded and bit his lower lip.

“You can tell me, Yuuri,” Victor said softly, knowing something was bothering the omega. 

“Ever since I was. . . a-assaulted. . . by those alphas during my heat. . . I’ve been so scared,” Yuuri choked out, his voice breaking in places. “Whenever I go into heat, I’m afraid I’ll be attacked again!”

Victor’s heart ached and he wrapped his arms around Yuuri, bringing him into his lap. Yuuri turned and cried into his chest, his smaller body shaking. Victor hurt for his husband. This had clearly been something he had been dealing with for a while.

“Nobody is going to hurt you anymore,” Victor said, holding the omega close and rocking him back and forth.

“I-I’m such a f-f-failure as a mate!” Yuuri wailed.

“Why would you say that? You’re wonderful!” Victor said fiercely, his rage at those alphas building again. They had trampled all over his beloved. He still hadn’t forgiven them for what they did to Yuuri. He knew he never would.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to mate with you. I want to. I want to so badly, but I’m afraid that I’ll start to panic,” Yuuri said.

“Sweetie, I didn’t marry you just to mate with you. I love you. If you’re uncomfortable mating with me, then the only thing I’ll do during your heat is take care of you. I’ll make sure you’re hydrated and fed and safe,” Victor said, rubbing his hands up and down the omega’s back.

“You’d just stay here without release? But that would hurt you!” Yuuri cried out, knowing how hard it would be for Victor to stay with him and to not touch him.

“I would do it for you,” Victor said. “I want to keep you safe. I want you to be able to let go and know that nothing is going to hurt you.”

More tears spilled over Yuuri’s eyes and his bottom lip wobbled. “Before, I was looking forward to spending my heat with you,” he said in a soft voice.

“How about this then: we’ll prepare for both. We’ll be ready if you want to spend your heat with me or if you want to spend it by yourself,” Victor said. “And during the preparation, I’ll make sure that you’re safe and that nothing bad happens to you. I promise that whichever one you choose, you’ll have a comfortable heat.”

Yuuri hiccupped and sniffled and nuzzled against Victor. Once again, he felt so lucky that he was with Victor.

“Okay, we’ll prepare for both,” Yuuri said, squeezing his hands into the front of Victor’s shirt.

***

The couple started to prepare for Yuuri’s heat, putting scent-blockers around the house so that passing alphas wouldn’t be tempted by Yuuri’s smell. They also carried in boxes of bottled waters, juices, and protein bars. Yuuri headed to the doctor and got his normal birth control.

Victor started to make larger meals since Yuuri wouldn’t be eating much the next week. Yuuri’s body knew what was happening and he ate with gusto, gaining weight to prepare for losing it in the upcoming week. Victor also upped his portions, in case Yuuri decided to spend the heat with him. Also, he wouldn’t be able to eat much if he wasn’t spending it with Yuuri because he would be too busy looking after him.

Yuuri’s nesting also started, but it seemed to have gotten worse since moving into his new home. This was his own place, somewhere where he could settle down and get comfortable. Somewhere where he could build the most magnificent nest. 

The two were converting one of the guest rooms into a heat room and that was where Yuuri decided to build his nest. He started to do it unconsciously. He was about to start a load of laundry and he saw one of Victor’s shirts on top of the pile. He picked it up and held it to his face, breathing in the scent of his alpha. He flipped the shirt over his shoulder and threw the rest of the laundry into the washing machine. He then walked over to the heat room and set the shirt carefully down on the bed. After he finished, he left the room and continued his day on like normal.

Things continued to disappear. Most of Victor’s clothes never made it to the washing machine anymore. The alpha’s scent was so strong on them and Yuuri found himself picking them up and moving them to the bed in the heat room. He spent ample time in there moving the clothing just so until he was happy with it.

Victor’s shoes went missing, his outside jacket went missing, his favorite coffee mug went missing and found its way on the dresser in the heat room. Whenever Victor was out running errands or working, Yuuri added more to his nest and then crawled inside of it, purring happily when he was surrounded by the alpha’s scent.

Victor hadn’t found the nest yet. He knew that Yuuri was preparing in the heat room, so he tried to steer clear of it to give his omega some room. But he did notice when more than half of his clothes went missing. It seemed like whenever he wore something and threw it in the laundry basket, it went missing. The blanket on the couch that he had taken a nap under was missing. His pillow was missing. Several of his ties were missing.

Victor frowned as he looked inside his closet. What was happening? Was there a burglar that was only after his belongings? None of Yuuri’s belongings were missing.

“Weird,” Victor said as he got ready for the day and headed out into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

While he was stirring the coffee, he glanced up when he heard a rustling sound coming from the bedroom. He watched in astonishment as his husband dragged their covers from the room and down the hall, disappearing into the heat room.

Victor slowly moved down the hall and peeked inside the room. A soothing feeling went through him as he saw Yuuri curling up in the middle of the bed in the comforter. A circle of Victor’s belongings surrounded him. Victor smiled when he heard the lump under the comforter start to purr.

It all made sense now. Yuuri was nesting.

And he was nesting right in the middle of Victor’s missing things. Victor thought it was just adorable.

“So this is where all of my things have gone to,” Victor said, slowly stepping into the room.

Yuuri popped up, his head sticking out from the fluffy covers. His face turned red as he saw his husband standing in the doorway. Victor had found his rather embarrassing nest. Yuuri wanted to sink under the comforter and die.

“That is quite a lovely nest you have, Yuuri,” Victor said, leaning against the door jamb. “It’s amazing what you’ve collected in such a short time.”

Yuuri peered up at Victor, wondering what he was thinking. No matter what, he wasn’t giving any of this stuff back. It was a part of his nest now and it wasn’t leaving.

“Mind if I add something to it?” Victor asked. Yuuri perked up as the alpha loosened his tie and took it off. Victor stepped forward and held the tie out to the bundled omega. Yuuri reached out with trembling hands, grasping the tie. As soon as his hands were on it, he snatched the tie away, bringing it up to his face and smelling it. He purred as a fresh scent of Victor washed over him. He rubbed the tie against his cheek.

Victor was internally screaming from how adorable Yuuri was being at that moment.

“You can have anything you want for your nest, baby,” Victor said. He didn’t want Yuuri to feel awkward about his nesting tendencies, especially since the alpha was finding them so cute.

“Anything?” Yuuri asked.

“Anything,” Victor repeated.

Yuuri loosened the comforter and waved Victor over closer. The alpha approached, wondering if Yuuri also wanted his shirt. He would gladly give it to him. Instead, Yuuri reached out and grabbed his arm, tugging him forward into the nest.

Yuuri wrapped the comforter around Victor also. He curled up against the alpha’s chest, breathing in his wonderful scent. Yuuri was truly surrounded by Victor now.

Victor could feel and hear Yuuri purring loudly against him. He wrapped one arm around him and took his phone out with the other, cancelling his plans with Chris. Victor was going to give Yuuri all of his attention for today.

“You’re so sweet, baby,” Victor said, running his hand up and rubbing under Yuuri’s chin like he was a cat. It seemed to do something since Yuuri stretched out and leaned his head back. Victor screamed again inside his head. Pre-heat Yuuri should be illegal. This was going to kill him.

Yuuri was incredibly content. 

Victor moved his hand down, slipping it under Yuuri’s shirt and rubbing his stomach. The omega stretched out even more, his purr sounding like a motor boat. Victor couldn’t help but chuckle at how cute Yuuri was. The omega was putty in his hands. Yuuri let out a low whine when Victor stopped moving his hand. When the alpha started to rub his stomach again, Yuuri let out a happy keening sound.

“You like this?” Victor asked softly. The omega let out a small chirping noise in response, too blissful to answer with words. Victor continued to massage his husband, hoping that this would help better the omega’s view on his heat.

The two took an afternoon nap in the nest, only getting up when Yuuri’s stomach rumbled. Victor fixed some katsudon from his mother-in-law’s recipe and made sure that Yuuri ate extra. The omega didn’t mind at all, scarfing down his favorite dish.

For Yuuri’s part, this was definitely his best pre-heat experience. He could feel himself melting into Victor’s hands. He was more relaxed than he had ever been. Victor was taking amazing care of him and Yuuri absolutely adored him.

That night, Yuuri and Victor were back on their shared bed, sleeping the night away. Makkachin was curled up on his new, plush dog bed. Victor was curled lightly around Yuuri in a protective position that most alphas took whenever they were sleeping with an omega. Next to him, Yuuri was sleeping fitfully.

“No,” Yuuri mumbled softly, his eyelids fluttering. He was having a nightmare where he was being chased by alphas. They were monstrous and terrifying, drool dripping from their mouths like a rabid animal. They had glowing red eyes and claws at the ends of their elongated fingers. In comparison, Yuuri was small and all alone.

Yuuri tried to escape from the clutches of the alphas, running away as fast as he could. But it never seemed like he got anywhere.

Yuuri whined in his sleep as he saw the alphas getting closer and closer, eying him like he was a meal. He pumped his arms and legs as hard as he could, his breath coming out in fast pants. But still, he didn’t move. He was stuck while the alphas moved in.

“No, get away from me!” Yuuri cried out, jostling his husband. Victor was slowly waking up, hearing something from outside his dreams.

Suddenly, the alphas were upon him, tearing at his clothes and his body. Yuuri was knocked to the ground and no one was around to save him.

“NO!” Yuuri screamed, thrashing out. Victor sprang up, looking for the assailant. Makkachin was up too, growling into the darkness. Both smelled Yuuri’s terrified scent.

Victor turned on the lamp next to him, eyes travelling around the room. Nobody was there. He turned to his husband, who was still screaming and hitting and kicking out like he was being attacked.

“Yuuri! Yuuri, wake up!” Victor called out, shaking the omega lightly. The omega’s eyes flew open and he struggled against Victor, not realizing that he had woken up from his dream.

“Yuuri, baby, it’s me. It’s me,” Victor said, wrapping his arms around the omega as he continued to fight him.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked, voice hoarse from his screams. He felt his husband’s warmth and could smell his unique scent. He realized that he had been having another nightmare and he cried against Victor’s chest.

“My love, what is it?” Victor asked, cradling the omega against him.

“It was a dream. The same dream I have before I go into heat. The one where I’m attacked,” Yuuri whimpered, feeling scared and helpless.

“It was just a dream. I’m here,” Victor murmured, caressing Yuuri and pressing kisses to his forehead. Yuuri continued to sob against him. “Would you feel better in your nest?”  
Victor felt Yuuri nod against him. He gathered the omega in his arms and stood from the bed, gesturing for Makkachin to stay where he was. The poodle curled back up in his bed, alert for any more distressed scents. The alpha carried his husband into the next room, situating Yuuri down in the middle of his nest. 

Yuuri immediately grabbed the comforter and curled up beneath it, breathing in his and Victor’s shared scent. Being in his safe place helped to start calming him down. He felt the alpha climb in behind him and he turned and embraced him.

“I’m here, darling,” Victor said, wrapping his own strong arms around the omega. His husband sniffled against him, calming down further from being in the alpha’s arms. Victor whispered sweet nothings into Yuuri’s ears and massaged his body until the omega went limp against him.

“Victor, touch me,” Yuuri whispered into the darkness.

“I don’t think this is the time,” Victor replied.

Yuuri clung onto Victor, a desperate tone in his voice. “Touch me. Make me forget. Fill me only with you.”

Victor pursed his lips, still not sure about this. But he situated himself against the headboard, bringing Yuuri into his lap. The comforter and Victor’s belongings surrounded and covered them.

Victor ran his hands up and down Yuuri’s chest slowly, using gentle motions so not to startle the omega. He didn’t want to distress his husband further. Victor rubbed circles into Yuuri’s stomach and hips. He felt the omega relax against his body, enjoying the alpha’s ministrations. 

“My sweet one,” Victor murmured, kissing the shell of Yuuri’s ear and causing the dark-haired omega to shiver.

Victor ran his hand down further and grasped Yuuri’s half-hard cock. Victor felt Yuuri’s muscles twitch and tighten before he relaxed again and let the alpha take over. Victor slowly stroked his cock, feeling it become harder. Yuuri mewled when Victor brushed his thumb across his head, smearing the small bead of pre-cum.

“Think only of me,” Victor said into Yuuri’s ear.

“O-only you,” Yuuri repeated, his cock standing at full attention now. Pre-cum leaked out, only to spread down the length of his cock by Victor’s hand. Yuuri writhed in Victor’s lap, feeling how the alpha was also growing hard. 

“You’re mine,” Victor said, nipping at Yuuri’s ear lobe.

“I’m yours,” Yuuri whimpered as Victor tightened his grip and moved faster.

“And I’m yours,” Victor murmured.

“You’re m-mine,” Yuuri keened, feeling his orgasm quickly coming. His body was more sensitive than normal because of his upcoming heat. His back arched, pulling away from Victor. The alpha grinded down at his base, licking around his ear at the same time. His other hand ran up to tweak one of Yuuri’s nipples. 

Yuuri’s body convulsed at his sudden orgasm. His hips jerked as he came all over Victor’s hand. 

Yuuri slowly fell back against Victor. The alpha caressed him and placed kisses over wherever he could reach. 

When Yuuri came out of his content stupor, he turned in Victor’s grasp, snuggling against the alpha. He felt better now. “Thank you.”

Victor hummed in response, still pressing kisses against his husband and making sure he felt loved before he fell back asleep.

***

“How is Yuuri doing?” Phichit asked over the phone. He knew how Yuuri was before and during his heats now. It was always so sad to hear Yuuri crying under his blankets back in their dorm room. Phichit would always crawl into bed with him and hold his best friend close. But it never seemed like it was enough for him. Phichit hoped that Victor would help Yuuri.

“He’s doing better,” Victor said, carding his fingers through the sleeping omega’s hair. “His heat starts in two days. He’s been much more relaxed and he hasn’t had a nightmare after that one time. I’m hoping this experience will be better for him.”

“It will be. It is,” Phichit said. “You’ve helped him so much already. I know that you can help him through this.”

“I have to. I can’t watch Yuuri cry like that anymore,” Victor murmured. 

Phichit had to agree with him. It hurt to see his best friend trying to hide his emotions, only to fail and sob to himself in the middle of the night. It hurt to see him in pain when there was nothing that Phichit could do. 

“Do you think he’ll spend his heat with you?” Phichit asked, hoping that his friend would do that. He wanted the best for his friend.

“This morning he said that he would. Yuuri wants to move on,” Victor said, gazing down at his husband.

“Good, I’m glad,” Phichit said. Then with a sterner voice, he stated, “Make sure you take care of him, Victor.”

Victor chuckled, “I will.”

“I know, but I still need to threaten you as Yuuri’s best friend,” Phichit said. “Anyway, call me if you two need anything! I’ll leave it by the front door.”

“Thanks, Phichit,” Victor said, so glad that the omega was in Yuuri’s life.

“Okay, byeee! I gotta head to work now,” Phichit called out, hanging up on the alpha.

“Hmm, was that Phichit?” Yuuri mumbled sleepily.

“Yes, he wanted to know how you were doing,” Victor said, setting his phone down to give all his attention to the omega.

“Better, thanks to you,” Yuuri smiled, gazing up at his husband with a loving expression.

Victor’s heart swelled with affection and his face turned pink. “Oh, you!” Victor cooed, squeezing the omega to him and showering him with kisses. “You are too adorable for your own good.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes playfully. “I try.” Yuuri sat up and put his glasses back on. “I’m hungry.”

“I’ll go make us something,” Victor said, standing and wrapping Yuuri in several blankets, kissing him on the nose before leaving.

Yuuri giggled from inside his cocoon, flopping over onto the bed and playing with his golden rings. Victor was so sweet. Yuuri was completely sure now that he wanted to spend his heat with Victor. His body was already used to the alpha being around. If Victor was out of his sight for too long, the omega began to worry. He clearly needed to spend his heat with Victor. He wanted to. He needed to. He could get over his fear and whole-heartedly give himself to the alpha.

Victor came back a few minutes later with some leftover curry. He sat down on the edge of the bed and fed Yuuri. The omega would pop his mouth open like a baby bird and Victor would put a spoonful of curry and rice into his mouth. Yuuri ate happily, wrapped up in his blankets. He felt incredibly spoiled at the moment. Victor didn’t seem to mind though. He was entranced at the sight of Yuuri eating so joyfully. It soothed his alpha instincts to take care of his mate.

The day before his heat, Yuuri ate less and slept more. He was also grumpy when Victor woke him up to give him lunch. His body was preparing for the next day. Victor stayed near Yuuri most of the day, leaving to prepare some food and to send Makkachin off with Yuuri’s parents. The poodle would be spending the week with them.

“Be a good boy, Makkachin!” Victor called after the poodle, watching his tail wave excitedly at being with the Katsukis. 

Victor spent the rest of the day in the heat room making sure everything was set up. He had the water, the food, the scent blockers, toys, and extra towels. He checked the adjoining bathroom to make sure everything was set up in there also. He would have to wash Yuuri off between rounds.

Yuuri was asleep during this entire time, snoring softly from inside his nest. Victor couldn’t see the omega, but he could hear and smell him so he knew he was okay. Victor went and made dinner, probably the last decent meal they would have in a week. He woke up a grumpy Yuuri again and told him to eat everything on the plate. Victor joined him, knowing he would need his energy also. 

As soon as Yuuri finished, he rolled back up in his nest and continued to sleep. Victor washed the dishes and cleaned the house, checking in on Yuuri about every ten minutes. When Victor finished that, he woke the omega up again and had him move his nest around. They would need all the room they could get and they needed to by hygienic. Yuuri moved most of the things on the floor on his side of the bed, keeping only a few choice items on the corners of the bed. He decided that he was going to sleep in the comforter until his heat started, and then they could move it.

After all of that, the two settled in to sleep and rest up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what is next week. . . 
> 
>  
> 
> Porn
> 
> Basically just porn. Yep. We have gotten there.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clears throat daintily*
> 
> *opens mouth*
> 
> *lets out loud scream that seems incapable of coming from my lungs*
> 
> POOOOOOOORRRRRNNNNNN

Yuuri woke up sometime early in the morning. The pale light of the morning was muted by the closed curtains. Birds twittered happily outside, announcing the new day. And Yuuri lay in bed sweating. He kicked off the comforter, throwing it on the floor. He then proceeded to wrestle out of his shirt and underwear. His boxers were soaked with his slick. His heat had arrived.

Yuuri felt like he was in a daze. His head was fuzzy. His body was oversensitive and he moaned lightly when he felt the sheets against his skin. His cock was already hard and dripping. His entrance twitched, more slick leaking out. The only real thought flowing through his mind was that he needed to be filled.

He looked to his right, his body being drawn to the figure that was laying there. They smelled incredibly amazing and Yuuri crawled over to them. The omega leaned down, putting his face against the person’s scent glands. He took a deep breath and shuddered. Every fiber in his body screamed at him to mate with this person.

Yuuri began to lick the person’s scent glands while his hand reached behind him towards his entrance. Before he could get very far, long fingers wrapped around his wrist, stopping him. Yuuri’s breathing became harder as he felt the warmth on him. He looked down into a blue gaze that was amazingly alert for having just woken up.

“Yuuri, what are you doing? You should’ve woken me up,” the alpha said, gently moving Yuuri’s arm down and away from his entrance.

“Victor,” Yuuri said softly, the name popping into his head at the alpha’s voice.

“Yes, Yuuri,” Victor said, his hands moving to grasp the omega’s ass. Yuuri immediately moved back into his hands, wanting more contact. “You’re such a naughty boy, trying to start without me.”

Yuuri let out a needy moan as Victor began to knead his plump ass. It felt good to be touched, but he wanted more.

Victor grabbed Yuuri and tugged him into his lap so that the omega was straddling him. Yuuri was on his hands and knees, his face in the crook of Victor’s neck. Victor could feel Yuuri’s quickening pants against his neck as he continued to massage his ass.

“Victor, I need more,” Yuuri mewled, one of his hands roving downwards and grasping his cock. He pumped himself quickly, letting out pleased whimpers. Pre-cum dribbled down his cock and slick slid down the back of his thighs.

“You’re so wet,” Victor murmured in admiration, running a finger around the omega’s entrance. Yuuri stilled, his breath hitching as he felt Victor circling his entrance.

Victor nibbled at Yuuri’s earlobe. “You want me to enter you?”

Yuuri nodded quickly, his thighs trembling with need. He so, so wanted Victor to enter him. 

“Say my name again, baby,” Victor said, his fingers pressed right against Yuuri’s entrance. 

“V-Victor,” Yuuri stuttered. “Victor, Victor, Victor, ah! Victor!”

Victor slowly pushed a finger into the omega, feeling his husband greedily clamp down on him. Yuuri shifted so that his head was above Victor’s and his back was more arched. This gave him a better angle to push his hips back against Victor’s finger.

“Wow,” Victor breathed as Yuuri rutted back to slowly fuck himself on his finger. Victor easily pushed another finger in, Yuuri opening eagerly to accept more. Victor leaned up and paid attention to Yuuri’s peaked nipples, sucking and biting down on them until they were red and swollen.

“You’re so amazing, Yuuri,” Victor said as he pushed in a third finger, stretching Yuuri out further. He didn’t have to do much work since Yuuri was dilated and soaking wet. It would be much easier to enter him now than it would be during their normal sexual intercourse.

“Enough. Fuck me,” Yuuri demanded, needing to have Victor’s cock in him. All of his instincts were on edge. 

“Okay,” Victor said, Yuuri’s heady scent permeating the entire room and starting to affect his senses. His own cock was stiff and twitching. He had felt first-hand how hot and wet Yuuri was right now. He couldn’t wait to be wrapped in that.

Victor slipped his fingers free, watching as slick rushed out. He gulped and his pupils enlarged.

Yuuri quickly took the lead, grasping Victor’s cock and leading it to his entrance. Victor gripped onto his hips tightly as Yuuri lined himself up and slowly pushed down.  
Yuuri threw his head back as he felt Victor’s large cock spreading him open. Yuuri continued downwards until he was fully seated on Victor’s cock.

“God, you feel bigger than usual,” Yuuri said, pushing back his sweaty hair.

Victor was having a hard time finding words to respond. He could feel Yuuri pulsating and squeezing around him and it felt fucking amazing. 

“I’m going to move,” Yuuri panted, lifting his hips slightly and then falling back down. He groaned as he felt every inch of Victor moving inside of him. He could feel the alpha’s flared head rubbing almost along his prostate.

Yuuri shifted slightly, putting his hands down on Victor’s flushed chest for support. He was getting an incredible amount of pleasure from Victor filling him. He knew that this was what he needed, for the moment anyway. He could start to feel his head becoming hazy again. This pleasure was only temporary. He knew that he would have to be knotted to be completely satisfied.

Victor’s own head was starting to become hazy. He felt like he was about to go into rut. He was completely surrounded by Yuuri. His scent filled the air, becoming only stronger as the omega started to thrust faster, practically bouncing on the alpha’s cock. Victor helped him, lifting his hips and then slamming the omega down. Slick slid past Victor’s cock, turning the alpha’s lap into a wet and sticky mess.

“Victor! Alpha! I need to come!” Yuuri cried out, grinding down on the alpha and circling his hips so that Victor brushed against his prostate.

“Go ahead,” Victor moaned as Yuuri squeezed down on him.

Yuuri’s orgasm ripped through him. He arched backwards, his head thrown back. Victor was granted with the most sensual sight he had ever seen. Yuuri was in mid-orgasm on his lap, his body shaking, his cock still hard and quivering. Sweat shone on his body, dripping down his neck and chest.

“Do you need to take a break?” Victor asked, his cock still hard inside the omega. He was holding his orgasm back. He needed to preserve his energy for Yuuri and be ready whenever he needed to go.

“No, I need more,” Yuuri said. “I don’t think I can move on top of you for a while though. My thighs are sore.”

“We can do it from a different position,” Victor said.

“Let’s do it. I need you,” Yuuri groaned as he twitched around Victor’s still-hard cock. 

Victor lifted Yuuri off of his cock and set him on the bed beside him. Victor moved to his knees and climbed behind Yuuri, gazing down on the omega with a heated gaze.  
“Turn around, I want to take you from behind,” Victor said, feeling his rut taking over. He needed to mate and bond with Yuuri. 

Yuuri eagerly turned over, presenting his ass to Victor. He gripped onto a pillow, biting into it as Victor grasped his hips and quickly thrusted back into him. All rational thought flew out the window as Victor took up a punishing pace, ramming into the omega. Yuuri was melting into a puddle as Victor took him. 

Victor let out breathy groans with each thrust, his fingers digging into Yuuri’s hips so hard that the omega would have bruises the next day. Yuuri was letting out muffled moans into the pillow, the material quickly becoming wet with his drool.

Victor leaned down, pressing his chest against Yuuri’s lower back. “Let me hear your cute sounds,” he said, running his tongue over one of Yuuri’s shoulder blades before biting into it, leaving a mark.

Yuuri unclenched his teeth, letting out high-pitched whimpers as Victor continued to leave bite marks scattered across his back. 

“Ah, yeah, baby,” Victor grunted, supporting himself on the bed and pounding into Yuuri, nibbling around the back of his neck where he would put his bite mark. 

Yuuri dug and scratched at the pillows, tearing one of them open. He couldn’t think about that though. Not when he could feel Victor’s hips slamming against his ass with such a force that the bed frame was shuddering and in danger of collapsing. 

Victor slowed down slightly, realizing what was happening with the bed frame. He didn’t want to break their bed on the first day of Yuuri’s heat. Instead, he used more deliberate strokes, pulling out until just his head was still inside, before quickly thrusting back in. He changed the tempo each time so that Yuuri was surprised when he re-entered him. The omega would let out a satisfied moan whenever Victor plunged his cock back in.

“Vic-Victor, deeper. More,” Yuuri managed to get out between his cries of pleasure.

Victor wrapped an arm tightly around Yuuri’s waist, thrusting in deeply and staying inside, moving quickly. He was hitting Yuuri’s prostate again and he could feel the omega tightening up on him.

Victor’s knot started to form at the base of his cock, catching on Yuuri’s entrance and keeping him inside of the omega. 

Yuuri’s eyes teared up when he felt the knot growing and spreading him wide. He had never imagined feeling this full in his life. The knot secured itself inside of him, ensuring that Victor couldn’t pull out until he had released inside of him.

“Ah, ah! Oh god!” Yuuri screamed as Victor carefully circled his hips. Yuuri felt the knot tug inside of him and he was coming undone. He spasmed and came all over the sheets.

Victor couldn’t stop his orgasm this time as he felt Yuuri squeezing down on the knot. Victor’s teeth sunk into the back of Yuuri’s neck as he came, spurting streams of sperm inside the omega. New senses filled him as his teeth remained lodged inside of the omega. He realized that they were echoes of what Yuuri was feeling. Bliss. Desire. Love. Totally and completely filled.

Victor’s hips jerked several times as he continued to pour inside of the omega, his knot making sure all of it stayed inside. If Yuuri wasn’t on birth control, he definitely would’ve become pregnant. Victor rubbed his hand along Yuuri’s stomach, feeling it fill with his cum. Yuuri’s stomach was definitely rounder by the time the last spurt of semen left the alpha.

When Victor felt Yuuri start to relax, he bundled the omega in his arms and twisted them so they were laying on their sides. Victor was practically glued to him, nuzzling the fresh bite mark.

“That was good,” Yuuri sighed, reaching to grab Victor’s hand and intertwine their fingers.

“Yeah, it was,” Victor agreed.

Yuuri touched his bond mark with his free hand, gently tracing over it. “I want to bite you also.”

Victor smiled, “Of course, darling.” He leaned over Yuuri and the omega twisted at an odd angle, but he was able to reach Victor’s neck. He placed a kiss there before biting into the soft skin, bonding them together. He could feel Victor’s overflowing love for him through the bond.

“I love you too,” Yuuri said after the two were laying down again and cuddling.

Yuuri dozed for about ten minutes before he was hard again. Victor was still firmly lodged inside of him, so he slowly circled his hips to give Yuuri a full feeling while he rubbed and grinded on the omega’s cock.

“Geez, what kind of stamina do you have?” Victor asked five minutes later as he was once again jacking the omega off. 

“I can’t help it if I’m insatiable,” he panted after he had come hard and fast.

“I’m definitely going to have to save up my energy,” Victor said.

“I think I’m good for now, so take a short nap,” Yuuri said, closing his eyes to wait out the rest of Victor’s knot.

Twenty minutes later, Victor woke up and felt refreshed. His knot had come down and his cock slipped free, releasing cum and slick. Victor wrinkled his nose and decided that they needed to take a quick shower. Yuuri stirred slightly when he moved.

“Where are you going?” Yuuri asked, reaching out to the alpha.

“I thought we could use a quick shower before the next round,” Victor said, eying Yuuri’s hardening cock.

“No shower, fuck me now,” Yuuri demanded, wrapping his hand around Victor’s wrist and pulling him down on top of him. Yuuri plundered the alpha’s soft lips, rubbing his body against his mate. He could feel Victor becoming hard, his long and hot cock pressing against his stomach.

“I want you,” Yuuri mouthed against Victor’s lips, biting down on the alpha’s lower lip.

“The shower can wait,” Victor said, wrapping the omega’s legs around his waist as he pushed back inside the omega.

They continued on like this for three hours. Victor wasn’t allowed any further than Yuuri could reach. If he tried to get up, Yuuri pounced on him. After Yuuri had taken his third knot, he seemed content for a while and he curled up demurely next to his alpha. Victor laid next to him, a complete mess. His hair was standing at awkward angles and a few strands were crinkly with bodily fluids. Sweat and who knows what else covered his body and he smelled like a week-long orgy.

Victor glanced over at Yuuri, who was slumbering peacefully. Now was his chance. He eased out of the bed and crept over to the bathroom. He sighed in relief as he turned on the shower. He hopped in and quickly scrubbed his body clean. He felt much better.

When he finished, he went back to the bedroom and sponged Yuuri clean. He then somehow managed to change the sheets. Yuuri was so knocked out that Victor just settled him into his nest on the floor while he switched out the sheets. Then he placed the omega back on the bed.

Victor also made sure to hydrate and nourish himself, giving Yuuri a few more moments of sleep before he woke him up and told him to drink some juice and eat an entire energy bar.

Yuuri looked at the food with disinterest. He would much rather just pull Victor back into bed with him.

“Yuuri,” Victor said with a stern tone after Yuuri snubbed his nose at the food. “You have to keep your energy up or we won’t be able to have sex.”

Yuuri twitched slightly when he said that.

“If you eat this, I’ll let you choose whatever position you want next,” Victor said, bribing his husband. He still had his hand outstretched towards Yuuri. The omega glanced at him.

“Any position?” Yuuri asked.

“As long as it’s not dangerous,” Victor said, not knowing what kind of positions were popping up into Yuuri’s mind.

“Fine,” Yuuri said, taking the bar and slowly eating it. He ate it in a very sexual way, his dark eyes never leaving Victor’s. The alpha could feel himself hardening. Yuuri’s eyes flicked down to appreciate the size of his husband, before staring back into the alpha’s blue eyes.

Yuuri finished the energy bar and climbed off of the bed, going over to the box that held all of his sex toys. He rummaged around while Victor looked over his shoulder in confusion. Yuuri examined a few of his dildos and vibrators before picking up one of his narrower vibrators. It had been one of his first sex toys and was more for beginners. 

Yuuri stood with the hot pink vibrator in his hand. “I want you to pin me against the wall and fuck me with your cock and this vibrator.”

Victor’s mouth popped open in shock. He never thought he would hear something so dirty from the cute omega.

“Can you handle it?” Victor asked, not entirely sold on the idea.

“You said whatever I want,” Yuuri pouted petulantly, holding the vibrator out to the alpha.

Victor took it slowly in his hands, running his fingers over the smooth surface.

“I washed them, but you might want to clean it again just in case,” Yuuri said, already heading over to his wall of choice. He stood with his back towards Victor, facing the wall. He ran his hands over the wall like he was testing it and making sure that it was okay. He glanced over his shoulder to see Victor still standing there gaping at him. “Hurry! I can feel my heat getting bad again.”

Victor scrambled away to the bathroom to wash the toy before heading back to the bedroom. Yuuri had propped himself against the wall so that he was supporting himself with his chest and hands. His hips and ass were pushed back so that the alpha would have better access to him. Victor gulped when he saw slick slipping from Yuuri’s entrance.

“Hurry,” Yuuri pleaded again, feeling his heat haze turning his brain fuzzy. His entire focus was on becoming full again.

Victor approached Yuuri, the pink vibrator clutched in his hands. Yuuri’s entrance was already twitching expectantly.

“You’ll tell me if it’s too much?” Victor asked, foremost wanting Yuuri’s safety and comfort.

“I’ll tell you,” Yuuri promised. “But I want to feel really full. You can’t make a knot for a while right?”

Victor blushed, embarrassed to admit that he did not have as much stamina as his mate did. Victor needed more rest before he could knot Yuuri again.

“Okay, as long as you tell me if it hurts,” Victor said, reaching down and slipping two fingers into the omega. He was definitely going to make sure that he was stretched properly for this.

Yuuri pressed his forehead against the wall and swayed his hips slightly, enjoying the feeling of something being inside of him. He was glad that Victor was going along with this. He had always wanted to try this, but had been afraid of doing it when he was by himself. He knew that Victor would take care of him and wouldn’t push him too far. 

Victor pushed in three fingers, then four, scissoring them and stretching the omega open. So far, Yuuri was doing fine. He was making pleased little moans and canting his hips backwards.

“Okay, I’m going to enter you,” Victor said, grabbing Yuuri’s hip with one hand and stilling him. He needed to concentrate this time and didn’t need to be distracted by Yuuri swinging his sweet ass around in front of him. He was having a hard enough time with his delicious scent hanging in the air.

“Do it,” came Yuuri’s garbled voice.

Victor slowly pushed inside, entering effortlessly. He bit back a groan as the omega surrounded him. He told himself to focus and to take care of his mate. He thrust his hips back and forth a few times to get Yuuri used to his length and girth before adding even more. Yuuri was doing completely fine. He was mewling and scratching at the wall.

Victor felt Yuuri’s walls pulse around him. Even Yuuri’s body was telling him that he needed more. Victor pulled out half-way so he would be able to fit the vibrator in.

“Okay, I’m going to push the vibrator in,” Victor said. 

Yuuri nodded and held still. He felt Victor press the tip of the vibrator against his entrance where he was stretched open by the alpha’s cock. Victor quickly coated the vibrator in Yuuri’s slick and then Yuuri felt him gently pushing forward. Yuuri bit his lip at the burn of being stretched further, but he was quickly opening up to allow the vibrator inside. Victor pushed the rest of the vibrator inside, then slowly slid his hips forward until he was pressed against Yuuri’s ass.

“Aah, feels so good,” Yuuri said, his walls squeezing down around the double intrusion. He was incredibly full, almost like when Victor knotted him.

Victor didn’t move. He was clutching the omega’s hips tightly. Yuuri was squeezing down on him and the addition of the vibrator made him even tighter. Victor knew if he moved then he would come immediately, and that wasn’t the point of this. He needed to make Yuuri come as many times as possible to satisfy him.

“Victor, turn it on,” Yuuri moaned salaciously. 

Victor reached down and fumbled with the end of the vibrator, trying to find the on button. He finally found it and pressed it, regretting his decision to go along with this idea. It felt too good. His hips jolted forward and he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, drawing him close to his body. The fast vibrations buzzed through his cock, sending pleasurable shivers running up and down his body. His legs felt weak and he leaned forward, pinning Yuuri against the wall.

Yuuri was in his own heavenly state. He felt Victor pressing against his body, hot and sweaty. The front of his body was pushed against the cool wall. He could feel the steady thrum of the vibrator inside of him. He also felt how Victor’s cock was twitching inside of him, the vibrations travelling through his cock to where he was pressing against Yuuri’s prostate. 

Yuuri’s mind went blank and he shut his eyes, focusing only on the feelings in his body. He knew the only reason he was still standing was because Victor’s body was holding him up against the wall. His legs felt like jelly. His walls were clutching and squeezing down sporadically and slick and pre-cum flowed out of him, leaving him a wet and sticky mess.  
He was so, so close to coming. He was right on the brink, about to fall into orgasmic bliss. He was positive that their neighbors could hear both of their loud moans. Victor was groaning out some colorful words while Yuuri was just crying out, too lost to form any words.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Victor rasped in a guttural voice right against Yuuri’s ear. There was no way he could hold back his orgasm this time. This just felt too amazing. He clutched Yuuri tightly in his arms as the first wave of his orgasm hit him. He had his forehead pressed into Yuuri’s shoulder, his lips opened against his skin in a scream. His entire body shuddered as he came, streaming rivulets of semen into his husband. Since there was no knot to keep all of the cum inside, it started to seep out as Victor filled Yuuri to the brim.

Yuuri felt his alpha’s hot seed filling him up and he orgasmed, crying out loudly. Nothing shot out of his own cock and when he relaxed, he realized that he had come only with his ass. His cock was still hard and straining up in the air, begging for release.

Victor slowly pulled back and the vibrator slipped out of his mate, falling to the floor in a puddle of his cum and Yuuri’s slick. He felt Yuuri sliding down the wall towards the floor and he caught him before he fell, swinging him up in his arms. He saw that Yuuri was still hard.

“You didn’t come,” Victor said, feeling guilty that he was the only one who had orgasmed.

“I did, but not from my cock,” Yuuri said as Victor carried him over to the bed and set him down.

“You came just from your ass?” Victor asked, kind of impressed at that. Yuuri blushed, but nodded. “Wow, it must’ve felt really good then.”

“I still need more,” Yuuri said, reaching up for his husband. “I really want to be knotted. Could you get one of my knotting toys out?”

“Baby, I’m determined not to use a knotting toy on the first day,” Victor declared, brushing back the omega’s sweaty hair.

“Do you have the energy to knot me?” Yuuri asked, looking down at Victor’s flaccid cock.

“No, but can I try something to get that energy back?” Victor asked, cupping Yuuri’s face in his hands. “It’s something I’ve been wanting to try for a while.” 

Yuuri cocked his head to the side, confused as to what that could be.

“Let me rim you,” Victor said, brushing his thumbs over Yuuri’s round cheeks.

It suddenly clicked in Yuuri’s mind. All omegas knew that their slick could have aphrodisiac qualities if swallowed by an alpha. Yuuri was down with it. Getting rimmed and knotted? He could practically feel himself drooling at the prospect.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, seeing a dazed look in his mate’s eyes.

“Ah, yeah,” Yuuri said, coming back to the present. “Please go ahead.”

Victor chuckled and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “So polite all of a sudden. What happened to the seductive omega demanding that I fuck him?”

Yuuri’s face turned a bright shade of red and he pouted slightly, looking away from his husband.

“Don’t pout baby, I think that both of those sides of you are adorable,” Victor said, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s lips this time. They kissed slowly, tenderly. Then Victor pulled back and murmured, “I want to kiss another part of you.”

Yuuri trembled at his deep voice and managed to turn over, propping himself up so he wouldn’t have to hold himself up. His legs were too sore for that. Victor positioned himself behind him and Yuuri shivered, knowing that Victor was staring at him and what a mess he had become.

Victor grasped Yuuri’s ass and spread his cheeks apart. If Yuuri hadn’t been in heat, he would’ve enjoyed playing with the omega’s round ass more. But he could see Yuuri squirming against the pillows, trying to get friction on his cock. This was definitely not the time for foreplay.

Victor leaned forward and licked up the slick already trailing out of the omega’s ass. It was incredibly sweet and the alpha twirled his tongue around his husband’s entrance, swallowing the essence in his mouth. He could already feel the aphrodisiac taking affect. His cock twitched and started to grow hard as he continued to lick up the slick.

Victor pushed his tongue inside, feeling how much wetter Yuuri was in there. Victor’s cheeks and chin were becoming sticky and he delved in deeper, swirling his tongue inside. Victor knew that he could get addicted to this taste. It was like Yuuri was the sweetest candy in the world. 

Yuuri was letting out delicious whimpers and moans, turning on the alpha even more. Victor could feel his head spinning and his cock growing long and hard as he swallowed more of the slick. He was throbbing and in need of release. He could feel Yuuri clamping down on him, constantly seeking something bigger than his tongue.

“Ah, Victor,” Yuuri groaned, thrusting against the pillows. The alpha had to grab onto his hips and still him so he could continue to lick into him. “Victor, I need you!”

Victor swallowed once more, his cock flush against his stomach. He felt like he could form a knot right then and there. The effect of an omega’s slick during heat was strong.   
Victor lifted himself up so his hips were level with Yuuri’s ass. He parted the omega’s cheeks, gazing down at the glistening entrance. He lined up his cock head and slowly pushed inside, sliding in easily. Yuuri cried out and immediately tightened on him. Victor felt much more sensitive than usual and he grunted. He knew that he was going to come this time also. But first, he would satisfy his mate. 

He thrust in and out quickly, knowing that Yuuri needed more than a steady pace. Yuuri was clawing at the sheets and thrusting back into Victor, trying to take all of him in. Victor didn’t care if the bed broke this time. He was filled with ecstasy and the need to pleasure his mate. The bed frame slammed against the wall with each thrust. Flesh slapped against flesh. Loud squelching noises filled the room, echoed along with Yuuri’s needy cries and the alpha’s concentrated groans. 

“Victor, knot me! Fill me with your seed!” Yuuri moaned, his omega instincts telling him to mate. To get pregnant. In his heat-hazed mind he completely forgot that he was on birth control. “Impregnate me!”

Victor couldn’t hold himself back after that. He was in rut and his instincts were also telling him to mate with this beautiful creature beneath him. His knot grew and lodged itself inside the omega, swelling and filling Yuuri to his utmost.

Yuuri’s breathing was quick and heavy. This knot felt bigger than the others. Maybe it was an effect of his slick. All he knew was that this was the fullest he had ever been. More than his knotting toys. More than Victor and his vibrator, which was still buzzing softly on the floor. More than his alpha’s previous knots.

Yuuri came hard, almost violently. He bucked back against Victor, who was practically melded against him. A few moments later, he felt Victor coming inside of him and he had a second, intense orgasm. His body was still highly sensitive and all it took was to feel his alpha’s knot throb inside of him to get him to come a third time.

Yuuri shivered beneath Victor, feeling the after-effects of his orgasms. He felt his stomach becoming full with the alpha’s cum and he reached down to cup his swelling stomach. Victor squeezed his hand between the omega and the pillows and placed his hand over Yuuri’s.

Even though both of them knew Yuuri was on birth control, right then it slipped their minds.

“Carry our children,” Victor murmured.

“Yes,” Yuuri replied. He was getting sleepy quickly and Victor rolled them over so they could lay on their sides, the alpha spooning his omega. Victor pushed aside the cum-covered pillows and held his husband close to him. They both took a nap to regain their energy for the next round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was supposed to come out yesterday, but because of who I am as a person, I forgot what day it was. I actually forgot what day today was also and I was like 'aaahh, I have time. Tomorrow is the day the next chapter comes out." And then I had my moment of realization and the internal screaming started because I let you guys down. :( The schedule was perfect!!! Noooooooo!!! 
> 
> Oh well. Life goes on. :D 
> 
> Next time (which will hopefully be on time!!!!!!!!!) will be the last chapter of this story! Thanks for sticking around this whole time. <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, lots of you loooove Victor's grandmother and I thought I would throw in part of my outline for you here. And yes, this is pretty much how I plan out my stories. It literally goes from my outline to what you read, so, I don't know how it jumps from one to another, but it does. So this is part of the outline where Victor is forced to go home and Yuuri comes to rescue him and this is how I introduce the grandmother:
> 
> victor is all like 'no! i love him' yuuri comes to rescue him. on the way, he actually meets victor's grandmother, who is like super rad and also wants v to follow his dreams! she likes yuuri, especially b/c he's not interested in the nikiforov fortune  
> grandmother like 'chill ma bishes' surprise attack on the fam. 'let them be together, ma hoes'.
> 
> Who knows?????? lol I don't know why I'm like this

Five Years Later

 

Yuuri was just setting dinner down on the table when he heard the door being unlocked. Makkachin’s ears perked and he dashed from Yuuri’s side to the entrance.

“I’m home!” Victor called out. “Were you a good boy today, Makkachin?”

Yuuri exited the kitchen to go greet his husband. Victor stood up from where he had been scratching Makkachin’s stomach so he could give the omega a kiss.

“How was your day, sweetie?” Victor asked. “I heard your poetry book is selling well.”

Yuuri flushed slightly, pleased that his husband knew that. Victor had been so proud of him when his book had been published. He had thrown a party and all of their friends showed up. Phichit and his husband, Seung-gil, were the first ones there, bounding through the door with champagne and their baby boy. Then Chris showed up with his fiancé. Yuri arrived shortly after, a shy blush forming on his face when Otabek wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close.

“Yuuri! I’m so proud of you!” Phichit cried out, tackling Yuuri in a hug. Seung-gil stood back, their son cradled safely in a baby carrier strapped to his chest.

“Thanks, Phichit,” Yuuri said, hugging his best friend back. “I saw your story on the news the other day. So congratulations to you as well.”

“Haha, thanks again!” Phichit giggled. Yuuri had called him right after his story had aired on the news. But he knew that Yuuri got nervous in social situations and would repeat things. “Don’t be so nervous, Yuuri. We’re here to celebrate you!”

Yuuri groaned slightly, not liking being the center of attention.

“Then how about holding Kamon?” Phichit asked, gesturing to his son.

“I would love to,” Yuuri said. He absolutely adored Phichit’s son. He was the cutest little thing with his giant brown eyes and tuft of black hair. Phichit went over to his husband and carefully took his son. He then handed him to Yuuri, who held him like he was something that was highly breakable.

“Don’t be so stiff,” Phichit said, helping Yuuri to position his hands just right. Yuuri was always like that whenever he held Kamon. He was afraid that he would drop him.

Kamon smiled up at Yuuri and let out the cutest laugh, tugging on the omega’s heart strings. When he smiled, he looked exactly like Phichit when he was a baby.

“Oh, he’s such a darling,” Yuuri cooed, gazing down at Kamon.

“Isn’t he? We did pretty good,” Phichit said, sending his husband a loving look.

Yuri wandered over to them, also looking down at the baby. 

“You want to hold him too, Yuri?” Yuuri asked, even though he didn’t want to give up Kamon just yet.

“Uh, no,” Yuri responded immediately, causing the others to chuckle. Seung-gil left to get some food and ended up chatting with Otabek. 

“How is it going with Otabek?” Phichit asked, taking a picture of Yuuri holding his son.

Yuri blushed. “Fine.”

“Just fine?” Phichit prodded.

Yuri’s face turned even redder as an answer.

“That good, huh?” Phichit giggled, knowing the two had gone away on a trip together.

“Stop teasing him,” Yuuri chastised, bouncing Kamon up and down lightly, causing the baby to squeal happily.

“So. . . are you practicing or something?” Yuri asked, reaching down to poke the baby. Kamon wrapped his tiny hand around Yuri’s finger and grinned at him.

“For what?” Yuuri asked.

“For when you have a baby,” Yuri said, trying to pull his finger back half-heartedly. Kamon was pretty cute.

“Yeah, how is that going?” Phichit asked.

“Well, Victor and I just started to try a month ago, but my heat is coming up so it’ll probably happen then,” Yuuri said.

“Ew, I don’t need to hear about my cousin’s sex life,” Yuri gagged, tossing his long blonde hair back. Kamon’s eyes caught on the gold strands and his eyes lit up. He reached out with his hands, trying to grab onto a strand.

“Ooh, I think he likes you,” Phichit said, watching his son try to get to the younger omega. “Sure you don’t want to hold him?”

“Uh. . .” Yuri trailed off, having the same fear as Yuuri.

“What if I hold him with you?” Phichit asked, plucking Kamon from Yuuri’s arms. He walked over and held his son out so that Yuri could grab him. 

Yuri lifted trembling hands and carefully set them on the baby’s waist. 

“Good,” Phichit said, slowly bringing his son up against Yuri’s chest.

Yuri’s breath caught when he could feel how warm Kamon was against him. He could feel his quick heartbeat against his chest.

“See? You’re doing it,” Phichit said, still keeping a hold on his son. Phichit glanced over at his husband and saw Otabek watching them, his gaze glued to Yuri. Phichit giggled softly, remembering how Seung-gil was the first time Phichit held their son. He had the same soft look in his eyes.

“Okay, I’m done,” Yuri said, letting Phichit take his son back.

Phichit bounced Kamon in his arms. “But seriously Yuuri, keep me updated on this. I want to have baby play dates with you!”

Yuuri chuckled but agreed.

“Oh, something smells good,” Victor said, bringing Yuuri back to the present. “Did you make katsudon?”

Yuuri nodded and followed his husband down the hall. Before Victor could enter the kitchen, Yuuri reached out and grabbed Victor’s sleeve. Victor turned and gazed down at him.

“What is it, baby?” Victor asked, seeing the nervousness that fluttered across his husband’s face.

“Um, I have something to tell you before we eat,” Yuuri said, chewing on his lower lip.

“Oh, okay,” Victor said, waiting for Yuuri to tell him whatever it was.

“I think you should sit down first,” Yuuri responded, anxious pheromones slipping across their bond. Anxious. . . and excited?

“We can do that,” Victor said, leading the omega to their living room and sitting down on the plush couch. Yuuri paced in front of him, his hands running nervously over his stomach. “Darling, what’s going on?”

Yuuri’s mouth opened and closed a few times before his eyes widened. “Hold on, I forgot something.”

Victor cocked his head in confusion as his mate scurried out of the room. He came back a few moments later with a giant bouquet of pink and blue roses, just like the roses from their wedding. Victor panicked for a moment when he saw them, wondering if he forgot their anniversary. But it was fall and they were married in the spring. Also, he remembered their anniversary quite well.

Yuuri thrust the flowers at Victor, who took them slowly.

“Thank you,” Victor said, holding the roses to his chest. He could tell that Yuuri still needed to say something and he waited patiently.

“S-so, you asked how my day was. . .” Yuuri began softly, twiddling his thumbs. “It was good. I cleaned and wrote some poetry and visited my mom and then went to the doctor.”

Victor’s eyebrows furrowed slightly at that. Was Yuuri sick?

“And, uh, it turns out I’m pregnant,” Yuuri finally said, glancing up at his husband. Yuuri jumped when he saw Victor’s eyes roll back and slump over into the roses, crushing them beneath his body.

“Victor!” Yuuri exclaimed, rushing over to check on the alpha. He gently slapped Victor’s cheeks and the alpha started to come to. His silvery eyelashes fluttered several times before he gave Yuuri a groggy look. “Victor, are you okay?” He helped his husband sit up, carefully moving the roses out of the way so he could sit next to him. 

“Oh my, did I fall asleep here?” Victor asked, looking around him with a nonplussed expression.

“No, you fainted,” Yuuri said, rubbing the alpha’s back.

“I fainted?” Victor repeated, putting his hand up to his temple.

“Yes, because I told you that I’m pregnant,” Yuuri reminded him, keeping a firm hold on his husband in case he fainted again.

Victor’s eyes widened and his gripped onto the omega’s arms. “So I wasn’t dreaming?”

“No,” Yuuri said, shaking his head and smiling.

“Oh, Yuuri, I’m so happy!” Victor cried out, throwing his arms around his husband and drawing him close, nuzzling against his neck. “We’re going to have a baby!”

“We are,” Yuuri said, grinning as he wrapped his arms around Victor and held onto him.

They stayed in each other’s embrace for a few moments, Victor quietly scenting his mate and feeling how pleased the omega was over their bond. Victor rubbed Yuuri’s stomach, excited that he would be able to see him grow and that a baby would be born from their love.

“How far along are you?” Victor asked, gently rubbing soothing circles into the omega’s stomach.

“A month,” Yuuri said, purring softly in his alpha’s arms.

They remained silent for a few more moments until Victor spoke again. “Sorry I crushed the roses.”

Yuuri chuckled and gave his husband a squeeze. “It’s okay. I was just trying to make the announcement a bit romantic.”

Victor let out a breath, “And I’m sure my fainting sealed that notion.”

Yuuri giggled. “It was cute!”

“How about we eat your yummy katsudon and then call our families to tell them?” Victor suggested, running his hand through dark hair.

“Mmkay,” Yuuri said. While he was hungry, he wanted to stay in Victor’s arms a bit longer.

“Want me to carry you?” Victor teased, knowing how much his husband liked to be carried by him.

In response, Yuuri scooted closer and wrapped his arms and legs around the alpha. Victor gathered him in his arms and stood, carrying him to the kitchen. Makkachin loped after them and sat right by Victor’s chair, hoping for a handout. Victor and Yuuri held hands the entire meal, gazing at each other and knowing that their family was about to become bigger.

***

“You’re going to put that in your mouth?” Yuri asked with disgust, watching Yuuri slathering some peanut butter on bread before setting tiny sardines on top. The pregnant omega stuck his tongue out and continued to make his lunch. Yuri and Phichit were over at Yuuri’s house to spend some time together.

“It’s what his body wants,” Phichit said, breastfeeding Kamon.

“Well your body is fucking weird,” Yuri responded, sitting down at the table with a huff and eating his regular sandwich. Makkachin sat at his side, his tail wagging as he waited for the omega to “accidentally” drop some food.

“Ooh, I’m still just so excited!” Phichit said, ignoring the young omega’s comment. Phichit had had plenty of strange cravings while he was pregnant and he understood what Yuuri was going through. 

“I know. You tell me like every day,” Yuuri chuckled, squishing his sandwich together and heading over to the table. He bit into his sandwich and made a pleased groan. This was exactly what he had wanted. He decided to ignore the grossed out look that Yuri was giving him from across the table. “You literally cried when I told you.”

“I can’t help it,” Phichit shrugged, wrapping Kamon in his blanket when he finished.

“Grandma cried too. Weirdo,” Yuri mumbled into his sandwich. “After you told her, she started to do research on cribs.”

“Aw, that’s sweet of her,” Yuuri said. He loved Victor’s grandmother and always had so much fun when she came to visit. The three of them went on a spa trip together a couple of years ago and he had had a blast. 

“We’re back with the pizza,” Victor called out from the entrance. Otabek entered the kitchen carrying several boxes of pizza, setting them down on the counter. Seung-gil, Chris, and Victor followed him in. Makkachin left Yuri’s side and circled happily around Victor.

“Thank god,” Yuuri said, hopping up and tackling a box of pizza, throwing the lid open and eating a slice. He then took the rest of his sandwich and stuck it on top of the cheesy slice, taking a huge bite. Yuri gagged and turned away.

“You’re so cute,” Victor cooed, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist as the omega finished his slice. He ran his hands over the omega’s slightly protruding stomach, ignoring everyone else in the room.

“So Yuuri, do you know if it’s a boy or a girl yet?” Chris asked, grabbing some pizza and leaning against the counter.

“It’s still too early,” Yuuri said as he grabbed another slice.

“Tell me when you know because I’m going to make them the cutest little outfits,” Chris said. 

“Then you’re going to become a baby boutique,” Victor commented.

“Well, I’m getting of tired of being a wedding boutique. Time for a change,” Chris said.

“Shamelessly using us,” Victor joked.

“That’s what friends are for,” Chris replied, winking at the couple. 

After they all ate, the group moved into the living room for a movie marathon. Otabek was sitting in the corner of the couch with Yuri curled up on his lap. The alpha rested his chin on Yuri’s shoulder and had his arms wrapped around the omega’s waist in a relaxed hold. Seung-gil and Phichit were next to them, Kamon sleeping against Phichit’s chest, using his dad’s heartbeat to relax. Phichit’s head rested on Seung-gil’s shoulder and the alpha brushed his fingers through his husband’s black hair. Chris was sprawled across the floor in a pile of pillows, Makkachin laying shamelessly in his lap.

Victor and Yuuri were on the other couch. Victor’s back was against the arm rest and Yuuri was lying between his legs, the omega’s back against his chest. The alpha had his hands around his husband, his hands resting on his stomach, rubbing gentle circles over it. During the second movie, Victor felt Yuuri sigh and then he heard his soft snoring. Victor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head and patted his stomach.

Phichit and Seung-gil left after the second movie ended so they could put Kamon to bed.

Yuri fell asleep during the third movie and kept mumbling random things. Otabek turned him around and hugged him like a baby koala. Yuri’s forehead fell onto Otabek’s shoulder. Later on, the couple got more comfortable on the couch and fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

Victor started to get sleepy too and decided to call it a night. He said good night to Chris who was still wide awake and scrolling through movies to pick the next one. Makkachin was snoring in his lap, his legs up in the air. Victor cradled Yuuri in his arms and carried him down the hall to their bedroom, settling his mate on the soft mattress. Yuuri curled up on his side, hugging a pillow to him.

Victor tucked him in and then crawled in next to him, kissing his husband’s forehead before he settled in.

“Sleep well, my darling,” Victor murmured to his sleeping mate.

***

“God, you’re so gorgeous,” Victor said as he carefully wrapped a tape measurer around the fullest part of Yuuri’s stomach. The omega was standing naked in front of him, his swollen stomach sticking out from his body. He was about six months pregnant now and he absolutely glowed. 

Victor measured his mate and hummed appreciatively at how much he had grown. He could already tell that their daughter would be cute and plump. The alpha ran his hands over Yuuri’s stomach in soothing circles, cooing gently when he felt their baby kick against him.

“She already loves you,” Yuuri said, watching his husband with adoration in his eyes. 

“She’s going to be so sweet,” Victor said, peppering the omega’s stomach with kisses. “Just like her dad.” He looked up and gave Yuuri a sappy smile.

“You or me?” Yuuri asked teasingly, bopping Victor on the nose.

“Obviously you,” Victor answered, grasping the omega’s hand and pressing a kiss to the inside of his palm.

Yuuri let out a happy hum as Victor went back to pressing kisses to his stomach. The alpha ran his fingers down red and silvery stretchmarks, loving how they looked across his husband’s skin. He knew that Yuuri was embarrassed about them, but Victor absolutely loved them. He loved everything about his precious husband.

“Just like falling stars,” Victor said as he traced his fingers over a silvery batch of stretchmarks that lined Yuuri’s widening hips.

Yuuri blushed. “They don’t look like falling stars.”

“Of course they do,” Victor said, leaning over and caressing his lips over the marks. “And these ones are just as beautiful,” Victor continued, his fingers running over the red marks stretched across his stomach. “You’re prettier than I could ever imagine.”

Yuuri’s finger entwined themselves in silver locks and he gently tipped Victor’s head back so that the alpha was looking him in the eye. “I love you.”

Victor stood and gave the omega a breath-stealing kiss, “I love you too.” Yuuri nuzzled against him as Victor pressed more kisses against his face. They embraced for a few moments until Yuuri pulled away.

“I want to get into the pool,” Yuuri said, heading over to their wardrobe and opening a drawer. He pulled out one of his one-piece swimsuits and held it out to Victor. Yuuri was having a hard time reaching his feet and would have to have Victor help him get dressed sometimes.

Victor took the swimsuit and held it out so that Yuuri could step into it. He them shimmied it up the omega’s body and over his stomach. Yuuri put his arms through the holes and Victor pulled it into place. Victor then proceeded to lather sunscreen all over Yuuri’s body. He was not taking any chances with his beloved. 

“Want to go in with me?” Yuuri asked as he settled large sunglasses on his face and grabbed a towel.

“Maybe for a little bit. I’ll sit outside and grade some students’ papers first,” Victor said, grabbing his briefcase and following Yuuri outside. Victor had had a pool built specifically for Yuuri a few months ago. He had heard from Phichit that he liked to float around in a pool while he had been pregnant. Victor wanted the best for his husband and had immediately had one put into their backyard. Yuuri thought he was being dramatic, but the first time he climbed in with his larger belly he had felt so relieved. He felt so much lighter.

The alpha set down his briefcase at a table near the pool with an umbrella over it before he helped Yuuri into the water. Makkachin ran after them, jumping happily into the water and doggy paddling around. Victor gave the poodle a pointed look, telling him not to act up too much. The alpha made sure that Yuuri was safe and comfortable before he went to sit down at the table, keeping a careful eye on the omega as he graded papers. Yuuri had a pool noodle under his arms and was floating without a care around the pool. He looked so happy and that was all Victor ever wanted. He giggled as the now wet poodle swam laps around him. After Makkachin had had enough of the pool, he exited and sat in the sun to dry, his hair poofing out.

Victor finished grading the papers. They weren’t hard to grade since they were tests that belonged to elementary schoolers. Victor put everything back into his briefcase and stripped his shirt off. He saw Yuuri watching him out of the corner of his eye. Nowadays, Victor found Yuuri giving him more and more appreciative stares. Yuuri also liked to run his hands over Victor’s muscled torso, pressing his hands against his flat stomach. Just last night, Yuuri had been running his hands over the alpha with a heated look in his eyes and Victor ended up taking him into his arms and spending a slow and sensual night together. 

Victor stepped into the pool and waded over to where Yuuri was floating. “How are you doing?”

“Great. I really do love this pool,” Yuuri sighed.

“Hmm, good,” Victor murmured, wrapping his arms around the omega’s stomach and feeling the slight flutters of their baby moving.

They floated around together for about twenty more minutes before Victor said they should get out. He helped Yuuri out of the pool and quickly dried him off. He then grabbed his briefcase and they headed inside together, Makkachin trotting in after them and heading to one of his plush beds to take a nap. The couple went into their room and Victor helped Yuuri out of the swimsuit, handing his husband a comfy robe instead. Yuuri slid his feet into some slippers and padded out to the living room while Victor hung up the swimsuits and towels in the bathroom.

When he changed and headed to the living room, Yuuri was sitting back in the recliner, his feet propped up and a pillow behind his back. He had a blanket thrown haphazardly across his lap. It was spring time and it was pleasantly warm outside, but Yuuri liked the house being at a freezing temperature. He then liked to curl up in his toasty nest and sleep. Victor became used to wearing sweaters whenever he came home.

Yuuri had the television on but he wasn’t really watching it. It seemed like he just wanted some noise on in the background. Victor pulled a chair over to him and took his slippers off. He then started to massage the omega’s feet, listening to Yuuri’s purring as he settled in.

Victor continued to massage the omega’s feet, watching as Yuuri began to nod off. His head fell to the side and his breathing evened out.

“So cute,” Victor said, slowly standing and covering Yuuri with the blanket. He tucked him in and then pressed a gentle kiss on the omega’s forehead and then his stomach before he headed off to the kitchen to make dinner.

***

They had just finished singing Happy Birthday to Kamon when Yuuri felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He winced and wrapped an arm around the underside of his protruding stomach. The pain subsided quickly and he straightened back up. He felt another pain as Phichit and Seung-gil blew the candles out, laughing at Kamon’s enthralled expression.

“Yuuri, are you all right?” Victor asked, resting his hand on his husband’s lower back. “Is something wrong?”

“I’m not sure,” Yuuri said, rubbing his stomach. He knew that any day now he would go into labor. He had hoped it wouldn’t happen today though on Kamon’s first birthday. 

“Is it happening?” Victor asked softly, his eyes widening when he saw the omega wince again.

“I think so,” Yuuri said, feeling bad about having to miss Kamon’s first birthday. 

“Okay, let’s go back home. I’ll contact your doctor and have her meet us there,” Victor said, pulling out his phone and texting the doctor. A few of the people around them seemed to know what was going on.

“Is it time?” Yuri asked, eying Yuuri’s large stomach. The bespectacled omega bit his lower lip when another contraction happened. He nodded in response to Yuri’s question when the contraction ended. “Then go! You don’t want to give birth here in that silly party hat.” Yuri reached over and plucked the hat off of the other omega’s head.

“We’re leaving,” Yuuri said and Victor stood up and helped Yuuri off of his chair.

“Yuuri?” Phichit called out, dark eyes focused on his best friend.

“Ah, sorry Phichit. I have to go,” Yuuri said. 

Phichit rushed over to him. “You’re going into labor?”

“Yes. Victor and I are headed back home,” Yuuri responded.

“Okay. After the party is over I’ll be right there. So don’t do anything until I get there,” Phichit said, clasping Yuuri’s hands tightly before heading back over to continue with the party- a little faster than intended. 

Yuuri waddled out to the car, Victor helping him every step. The alpha eased him into the car and they took off towards their house. Luckily, they weren’t too far away. Yuuri and Phichit just couldn’t seem to get too far away from each other. They visited each other almost every day.

Victor rushed to their house, parking half in their yard. Yuuri frowned at his husband’s terrible parking while Victor ran to his side of the car and lifted him out.

“Victor, I can walk. You’re going to put your back out,” Yuuri said as the alpha carried him to the front door. The doctor arrived just as Victor was trying to fish the key out. The doctor ended up unlocking and opening the door for them and Victor carried the omega inside.

“Okay, let’s get everything set up,” the doctor said calmly. Everything was mostly set up in the living room since they all knew that this day was coming soon. An inflatable pool was in the middle of the living room, most of the furniture having been pushed into a spare bedroom. Yuuri had decided on having a water birth and he wanted Victor to be with him.

Victor and the doctor moved quickly and surely. The doctor had gone over this with them several times in the past several weeks. After everything was ready, Victor helped Yuuri strip and then he took all of his clothes off also. Victor picked Yuuri up and set him down in the water. He then climbed in after him and positioned himself behind the omega. Yuuri leaned back against him, his legs spread open wide.

Victor pressed on Yuuri’s lower back as he heard the omega whimper. He couldn’t even imagine what his husband was going through.

“It’s okay baby. Cry out if you have to. I’m right here,” Victor said, rubbing his thumbs into Yuuri’s back to try to alleviate some of the pain.

An hour later, Phichit was rushing into their living room, using his key to get inside. He had left Kamon with his father and the other guests, sneaking out early. He told everyone to take lots of pictures for him. He was sure that Kamon would be taking a nap anytime now, so that was why he had decided to leave. He had been there for all of the important parts. Now it was just the adults chatting and he didn’t have time for that.

“Yuuri, my love! How are you?” Phichit said, plopping down by the side of the pool and grasping his best friend’s hand. Yuuri looked worn out already and he gave Phichit a tired smile.

“I’m good. How was the rest of the party?” Yuuri asked as Victor rubbed circles into his hips and the doctor checked his vitals.

“It was great. I’ll send you all of the pictures,” Phichit promised. Yuuri had another contraction and he gripped on tighter to Phichit’s hand. Phichit squeezed back, letting him know that he had support from his loved ones. Even Yuuri’s mother was there, helping the doctor and checking on her son. And though Yuuri loved his family and friends, he had only requested these four people to be with him. He needed their support to get him through this. But he knew that more people would stress him out.

“Thanks,” Yuuri sighed out after his contraction ended. They were getting more frequent now. Yuuri wondered how long he would be in labor.

This continued on for about four more hours until Yuuri felt the need to push. “It’s coming!” he cried out.

“Keep pushing, Yuuri,” Victor said, leaning back farther with Yuuri so the baby could slip out easier. Yuuri grabbed onto one of his husband’s hands and held it tightly. Victor kept talking him through it, telling him to breathe and push. Phichit held onto his other hand, his eyes on Yuuri’s entrance to watch for the baby.

“I see the crown of the head,” Phichit said. The doctor knelt next to him. Yuuri’s mother was behind Victor, switching out between rubbing her son’s shoulders and her son-in-law’s.

“Push harder. You got this,” Victor said as Yuuri cried out in pain, whimpering and even screaming at times.

“Okay, good,” the doctor said as the head was pushed out. “Give us another good push.”

Yuuri let out a loud scream and pushed, the baby slipping out. The doctor reached down and grabbed the baby, lifting it out of the water and putting it into Yuuri’s arms. Yuuri gasped when his daughter was placed into his arms. He brought her against his chest, his eyes filling with tears. His heart was so full of joy and love.

The doctor bustled around him, checking the baby’s vital signs. She cried as the doctor took her and cut the umbilical cord and weighed and measured her and made sure she was healthy. After that, she was given back to Yuuri, who held her close.

“She’s so beautiful,” Victor cried, gazing at his daughter over Yuuri’s shoulder. He couldn’t believe that he was staring down at his own daughter. She was so tiny.

“She is,” Yuuri said.

“Oh, she’s perfect,” Phichit cooed, leaning over and at looking at the newborn. Phichit could see wisps of silver hair and large brown eyes. 

“You did it, darling,” Victor said, resting his chin on his husband’s shoulder, his eyes not leaving their baby.

The doctor let them stay together until she took the baby to dry her. In that time, Victor got out and helped Yuuri out. The baby was handed to Yuuri’s mother as the doctor helped get Yuuri to a bed. She made sure that he was okay, massaging his stomach. Yuuri’s mother came in with the baby and Yuuri reached for her immediately. He gazed down at her with a loving gaze, knowing he had never loved anything so much in his life. This was his little baby. His daughter.

Victor sat next to him, feeling the same way. This was living proof of his and Yuuri’s love for one another.

“Which name have you chosen?” Phichit asked, knowing that the couple had been mulling it over for a while.

“Anastasiya Kimiko,” Victor answered as he reached out and placed a hand on his daughter’s back. Yuuri gently traced his fingers over the alpha’s hand, giving him a tired smile.

About ten minutes later, Yuuri was napping. He was exhausted and he needed his rest. Anastasiya was sleeping on Victor’s chest. The alpha had one hand supporting the baby while his other hand was holding the sleeping omega’s hand.

Phichit brought a chair over to Victor’s side of the bed. “I can’t believe Kamon and Anastasiya have the same birthday. What a coincidence.”

“Well now you can have double birthday parties,” Victor murmured.

“Oooh, you’re right!” Phichit squealed softly. That was a pretty exciting prospect. He could already see amazing birthday parties in their future. “Can I take a picture of her and sent it to Seung-gil?”

“Sure,” Victor said.

Phichit took his phone out and took a picture of the sleeping bundle. He then texted Seung-gil, Chris, and Yuri to tell them everyone was all right and to show them the newborn. Everyone was glad that they were okay and they thought that Anastasiya was the cutest thing ever.

Yuuri woke up about two hours later, taking the now-fussy baby into his arms.

“She’s probably hungry,” Phichit suggested, remembering how hungry and greedy Kamon had been.

Victor watched on as Yuuri guided their daughter to one of his nipples, supporting the back of her delicate head. Anastasiya latched onto his nipple and hungrily tugged on it, causing Yuuri to jump. Victor was sure that it was a strange sensation. Yuuri pressed down slightly on his chest so that milk would seep out into the baby’s waiting mouth. She suckled and swallowed down milk, her tiny fists pressing against her father. When she finished, she yawned and decided to take another nap.

Yuuri’s mother came in and offered to take the baby while the new parents got some rest together. Phichit left with her, leaving the couple alone.

“I’m so proud of you, Yuuri,” Victor said, kissing Yuuri on the forehead.

“Thanks. You were a great support,” Yuuri said, leaning into Victor.

“Mmm, you did all of the work. You’re truly amazing you know,” Victor said, brushing back the omega’s messy hair.

“I try to be,” Yuuri chuckled, reaching over and entwining his fingers with Victor’s. He let out a tired sigh and leaned more heavily against his husband.

“Sleep, my beloved,” Victor said, cuddling Yuuri closer to him. 

***

Anastasiya was three months old and was completely spoiled. She was dressed in the cutest outfits, courtesy of Chris, and never lacked for attention. Victor and Yuuri doted on her, along with their closest family and friends. She and Kamon had “play” dates, which usually entailed Kamon crawling around and trying to walk and Anastasiya sleeping in someone’s arms. Makkachin loved her too, looking out for the baby like an adorable watchdog. Whenever the poodle saw Anastasiya, his tail began to wave excitedly. 

Victor’s grandmother had been away on business and had only seen pictures and videos of her great-granddaughter. As soon as she returned, she marched right into her grandson’s house.

“Where is my adorable great-granddaughter?” she asked, shuffling in in another astounding kimono. She brushed aside Victor’s greeting, heading straight towards Yuuri and Anastasiya. She sat next to him on the couch. “Let me see her,” she said, holding her arms out.

Yuuri carefully transplanted his daughter onto her lap. Anastasiya blinked up at the older woman with her large brown eyes. She giggled as the older woman poked at a chubby cheek.

“Hmm, fat,” Victor’s grandmother said, gently patting Anastasiya’s bottom. The baby squealed with delight, reaching out with her hands towards the lady’s sparkling hair pin, making grabbing motions with her chubby hands. “But cute! Look at these dimples!” She played with Anastasiya’s hands. “Oh, Victor, I spoke to your father.”

Victor frowned. He would rather not talk about his father. He hadn’t even seen him since the incident with Yuuri seven years ago. He would rather his father stay out of his life.

“I showed him a picture of you three and he wanted apologize and say how proud he was of you,” she continued, now playing with the baby’s feet.

“Then why didn’t he tell me that himself?” Victor asked, crossing his arms.

“He knew that you wouldn’t talk to him,” she said, glancing up at him. “And he doesn’t expect you to either. He did give me something to give to you though. It’s in my bag over there.”

Victor turned to the coffee table, seeing his grandmother’s bag. He opened it and found a baby rattle. It was beautiful and clearly expensive.

“He didn’t have to buy this for us,” Victor said.

“He didn’t buy it for you. This used to be your baby rattle,” she explained. “Your mother had it made for you.”

Victor looked at the elaborate rattle again. He reached out and clutched the tiny rattle in his hand, looking it over. He couldn’t remember his mother very well. She had died when he had been very young. He didn’t have many things of hers anymore because Victor’s father couldn’t stand to look at them. He couldn’t believe he even had this rattle.

“He kept it all this time,” his grandmother said, a sad overtone in her voice. “He wants you to have it now so that Anastasiya can use it.”

Yuuri glanced between the two of them, wondering what would happen. He wasn’t too fond of Victor’s father, but he hoped that his husband could see this as a bit of progress for finally putting his past behind him.

Victor slowly reached down, holding the rattle out to his daughter. She blinked at it and then grabbed it, shaking it and giggling at the funny noise it made.

“Thank you. I’m sure that Anastasiya will be happy to have something from her grandmother,” Victor said, watching his daughter play with the rattle.

“Of course,” his grandmother said, not mentioning anything about the alpha’s father. The fact that he took the rattle was enough.

“Will you stay for dinner?” Yuuri asked.

“I will! But you two will not do anything. I remember how exhausting babies are. You three sit tight and I’ll whip something up,” Victor’s grandmother said, pushing up the sleeves of her kimono. 

Yuuri gave his husband a concerned look, glancing over at Victor’s pristine grandmother. “Can she cook in that?”

“All I can suggest is to stay out of her way,” Victor said, holding Anastasiya to his chest, bouncing her up and down in his arms. She shook the rattle and giggled again, showing it to her father. “Yes, it’s a beautiful rattle, isn’t it, sweetie?”

Yuuri stood up and walked over to his husband, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his cheek against his shoulder blade. “Are you okay, Victor? I’m sure that that was a lot to take in.”

“It’s a lot to process, but I’m fine,” Victor said. He turned around in his husband’s grasp, their baby cradled between them. “All I need in life to be happy is the two of you. My darling Yuuri and my bundle of joy Anastasiya.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Yuuri murmured, tucking a strand of silvery hair behind the alpha’s ear. “I agree.”

They leaned in to kiss each other tenderly, getting interrupted by Victor’s grandmother. She leaned out of the kitchen. “Stop kissing and tell me where your utensils are! I can’t find them anywhere!”

Victor felt Yuuri laughing against his lips and he truly loved the feeling. They pulled apart, grinning at each other and knowing that this was what true happiness was.

“I’ll go help her,” Victor said, handing Anastasiya to Yuuri.

Yuuri took the adorable bundle and watched his husband go to help his grandmother in their kitchen. A soft smile spread across his face. He never thought that he would find a love like this. 

Two loves like this, he remedied, looking down at his beautiful daughter and kissing her forehead. She yawned, tired and done playing with the rattle. Yuuri took it and placed it on the table along with a few of her other favorite toys that they kept on hand.

Yuuri rocked his baby in his arms, watching her fall asleep, her large brown eyes closing. 

When dinner was ready, Yuuri put the still sleeping baby in one of her cribs and joined the other two. Yuuri and Victor took turns checking on her. Then Victor’s grandmother left, leaving several gifts for the couple and even more for her great-granddaughter.

“I’ll be back soon!” she promised, shuffling out to the expensive car that was waiting for her.

Victor closed the door and leaned back against it, giving Yuuri a tired smile. “Who knew being a parent could be so exhausting?” he joked, walking forward and taking the omega in his arms.

“Probably everyone,” Yuuri said, causing Victor to chuckle.

“And I would choose to do it a thousand more times if it meant being with you,” Victor said, nuzzling against Yuuri’s neck and listening to the omega purr.

“And I would do it a million times to be with you,” Yuuri answered as Victor kissed his neck.

“Oh, a competition?” Victor said against Yuuri’s neck, nipping the scent glands. He reached down and tickled Yuuri, causing the omega to giggle. “How about we settle it right now?”

He scooped the omega into his arms and carried him to their bedroom. They managed to have a pretty hot make-out session before Anastasiya started to cry because she was hungry. Yuuri got up and picked her up, bringing her back to their bed. He snuggled up to his husband as he fed her.

They both fell asleep before too long and Victor put their daughter to bed again. He then helped Yuuri into bed and tucked him in. He plucked Yuuri’s glasses off his face and gazed down at his slumbering husband. He brushed the omega’s dark hair back, memories flashing through his mind of their life together and the moment that his life truly started.

“You’re still as beautiful and sexy as the day I met you,” Victor whispered, pressing one last kiss to his husband’s lips before turning the lamp off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally reached the end. I hope you all enjoyed the story!! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done. I'll try to update once every week. So I guess Wednesday will be my day. :D 
> 
> Tell me what you think. My tumblr is thecommaqueen1. Kudos/Comments bring me life!!!


End file.
